THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US
by Cold Tears of the Phoenix
Summary: ...chapter 17... Takara wishes she could go into the world of Beyblade, her wish comes true, But it's not what she expected! Takara's problems get worst when she finds out that the Senses have a dark secret. But there may be a solution to that...
1. Kidnapped?

(Disclaimer: no I don't own Beyblade….)  
  
Yeah… this is my Fanfic… enjoy… ^_~  
…  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
~*:: THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US::*~  
By The Cold Tears of the Phoenix   
  
Chapter 1: KIDNAPPED?   
A 16 year old girl stood at the window of her room, staring out into the winter wonder land. The untouched blanket of snow behind her mansion glittered like magic as the winter sun beat down on it. The pine trees in the distance looked like giant white upside down ice cream cones. It was beautiful. Sighing, the girl turned and sat down at here computer desk and opened her MSN. Nope, none of her friend where on STILL, not that she had a lot of friends. Just one or two, but her best friend was Usagi Kanaoko.  
  
So she was bored. REALLY bored. Her mother and father where on a business trip in the Bahamas. And she all alone, in her gigantic mansion, with only her servants… her was so alone. And did she mention bored? So, as bored as she was, she opened internet and clicked on the address bar and typed in "ww.beyblade.com"- one of her favorite places to lose herself in a happy daydream.  
  
When the window pooped up, she clicked on 'television' and then on 'characters' (a/n: I when back there and tried to look for 'Characters' again, but it wasn't there! Strange!) When that window popped up, she started to read the profiles. Tyson, her least favorite character. But then again, he looked cuter in Beyblade 2002; Max, she found him a little annoying. She though 'when did guys have hips?' But yet again, he looked cuter in Beyblade 2002; Kai, the hot leader… yummy; and last but not least, Ray, the Tiger… drool… She didn't even bother reading Kenny's profile. She just read Ray's over and over… once and a while glancing dreamily at the picture.   
  
"Miss Takara Nakamura," said a voice. The girl turned around. "Supper is ready."  
  
"I'll be down in a couple minutes," the girl named Takara replied. "Keep it warm."  
  
"Yes," the servant left.  
  
Takara turned her eyes back to the computer monitor to see a blue box in the bottom, right corner of the screen. It read: "KENSHIN HIMURA IS A HOTTIE AND HE'S ALL MINE! just signed in". Laughing a little, she clicked on the box and a message box popped up. The Takara typed a message.  
  
RAY IS A TIGER! GRRR! Says:   
Hey! When did Kenshin become yours?  
  
KENSHIN HIMURA IS A HOTTIE AND HE'S ALL MINE! says:  
Since ever. lol.  
  
RAY IS A TIGER! GRRR! Says:   
But you said we could SHARE him!  
  
KENSHIN HIMURA IS A HOTTIE AND HE'S ALL MINE! says:  
Well, yeah… but you still got Ray!  
  
RAY IS A TIGER! GRRR! Says:   
And you got Kai!  
  
KENSHIN HIMURA IS A HOTTIE AND HE'S ALL MINE! says:  
So what! The more the merrier! Lol… just hang on a sec…  
  
RAY IS A TIGER! GRRR! Says:   
K  
  
KENSHIN HIMURA AND KAI HIWATARI ARE HOTTIES AND THEY ARE ALL MINE! says:  
Better?.................................. ^  
  
RAY IS A TIGER! GRRR! Says:   
NO!  
  
KENSHIN HIMURA AND KAI HIWATARI ARE HOTTIES AND THEY ARE ALL MINE! says:  
Aww… how bout I make it up to you and take you somewhere special?  
  
RAY IS A TIGER! GRRR! Says:   
You mean ME take you where YOU where ever you want…  
  
KENSHIN HIMURA AND KAI HIWATARI ARE HOTTIES AND THEY ARE ALL MINE! says:  
Yeah… so?  
  
RAY IS A TIGER! GRRR! Says:   
K… coming to pick u up rite now…  
  
KENSHIN HIMURA AND KAI HIWATARI ARE HOTTIES AND THEY ARE ALL MINE! says:  
GREAT! Je ne!   
  
RAY IS A TIGER! GRRR! Says:   
Bai!  
  
Takara signed off and grabbed her coat of a hanger. She took a last look around her room to make sure she didn't forget anything. The grabbing her purse, headed out.  
  
"Miss Nakamura!" on of the servants chased after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," Takara muttered. The servant knew better than to argue.   
  
Outside, Takara drew in a big breath of the winter air, and exhaled with a big cloud of precipitation. She scanned over the property she lived on, with her big, reddish-purple eyes, before climbing into her brand new Acura NSX. (A/n: sorry, I don't know a lot about sports cars! I just picked on I knew about!) She switched on the engine and felt the beautiful machine come to life. She popped in a CD that she had burned and stepped on the gas, while singing to the music.   
  
"Yumeoikakeko tatakaitsukero,  
Aitoyuukitoyuujiyou,  
Konotsushi-doha orenofunshin…"  
  
She sang along with the Japanese song for the intro of Beyblade. Funny how she got so addictive to one small TV show. The animation was crappy, sure. The story was stupid. But… the characters… 'oh Ray," Takara thought silently. 'How I wish I could be where you are. In the world of Beyblade…oh how I wish I could leave this, stupid world. This stupid, stinky, boring world.'  
  
She pulled up to a big house. Well it was small compared to Takara's 72 room mansion, but still Usagi's 10 room house was pretty big. Out side, Usagi stood, waving her arms like an idiot. Takara rolled down her window.  
  
"Cool ride!" Usagi cried.  
  
"My dad bought it for me as a 'I'm-sorry-we-have-to-leave-you-again' present," Takara sighed. "Common'. Hop in."-and with that Usagi got in.  
  
"Jeez, you have a lot of those presents in your garage," Usagi played with the buttons. "Can I have on?"  
  
"You don't even have a license!" Takara laughed.  
  
"So!? I can wait!"  
  
The girls burst into laughter.  
  
"So where are we going?" Takara asked, pulling out of the Kanaoko's driveway.  
  
"Follow my instructions," Usagi grinned. "I promise this; you won't be disappointed."  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
"I won't be disappointed, huh?" Takara glared a shabby shack. "Well guess what? I am disappointed."  
  
"Oh common'" Usagi huffed, grabbing Takara's arm and started to lead her inside. "Do you even know what this place is?"  
  
"A fish and chips restaurant," Takara read the sign on the door. "Eddy n' Bob's, lickin' fish lips, fish and chips, to be exact."   
  
"The best fish and chip place in all of town!" her friend pushed open the door and they where washed away with the aroma of fried fish. A big, bearded man stood at the cashier.   
  
"A-o gals!" he cried. "My name is Eddy! Wha' can I do for you?"   
  
"Table for two, please!" Usagi chirped.   
  
"This way!" the bearded man called, leading them to a table off to the left corner of the restaurant. "Bob 'ill be wit' you shortly!"  
  
"Cool, uh?" Usagi asked Takara, once the bearded man had gone back to his place at the counter.  
  
"Whatever," Takara sighed.  
  
"Lighten up!" Usagi scolded. "You haven't given this place a chance. You just judged it by its looks. Jeez."  
  
"Hi! I'm Bob!" a short, scrawny man approached them with their menus. "Tell me- what can I get you?"  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
"Yum!" Takara made a big smacking sound with her lips. "That lobster-shrimp spring roll was delicious! And these Cod! Amazing!"  
  
"Still disappointed?" Usagi grinned.   
  
"Hell no," Takara took a bite of her fish.  
  
"Good," Usagi leaned forward, resting her elbow on the table. "I wouldn't want to disappoint my best friend."  
  
Takara grinned and looked around the small room. All the people there where enjoying they food, loving the richness of the well cooked fish. On one side of the room, there was a translucent wall with multi coloured lights shining in from behind. The room itself was dully lite, creating a calm, relaxing atmosphere with the slow piano music in the background.   
  
"Gotta' tell my parents about this place," Takara took a gulp of her root beer to wash down the fish. "It's the best!"   
  
"Aye, Bobby!" Eddy called from the behind the counter. "No-buddy is sa' post to be behind there! I think we got ourselves another breakin'!" He pointed to the transparent wall. A shadow loomed on the glass. It looked terribly familiar to Takara's eyes. Suddenly the shadow took off.  
  
"Gettem'!" Bob roared, bolting away along with Eddy.   
  
"What's going on?" Usagi cried.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Stay calm!"  
  
Suddenly the all the lights but the ones behind the translucent flicked off.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"The little bastard turned off the lights!" Bob's voice was heard, but it sounded distant. "He must be at the power station!"  
  
"No need to panic people!" Eddy cried… his voice sounded distant too. "We have the situation under control."  
  
CLICK! Click! Click! CLICK! CLICK! Click!  
  
"What's happening now?" Takara quivered.  
  
"The runt has activated the automatic locks!" Bob grunted.  
  
The crowd ran over to the door and tried to open it. It WAS locked!   
  
"AHH! We're trapped!"  
  
"I don't wanna die a virgin!"  
  
"Noo!"  
  
HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! It sounded like a gas was being pumped into the building. Instinctively, Takara pulled her shirt over her nose and held it there.  
  
"What's going on NOW?"  
  
"I think it's my stupid ex-boyfriend playing a prank."  
  
"What's that smell?"  
  
"You mean that burnt fish one?"   
  
"No…"  
  
And like that, people began to collapse down like flies with Raid.  
  
"What the…" Usagi voice trailed off as she fell to the ground, asleep.  
  
"Usagi!" Takara cried. The gas was beginning to get to her too, her eyes drooped. But from the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow swept the floor, and Takara tensed up, adrenaline slammed through her veins. Suddenly, Takara got that sick feeling that the person was standing right behind her turned her stomach. Too petrified to look behind her back, the arms of the stranger reached out and placed a damp cloth over her nose. Strong arms that embraced her… they where so familiar. Deep down inside, Takara knew who those arms belonged to, but the smell of almonds filled her head and she fell into the darkness.  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
Uhhhg… well there's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it… pretty short if you ask me… oh and some things you MIGHT wanna know:  
  
1- I got this idea while I was eating at a Fish and Chip restaurant while I was off in a better place known as the Wonderful World of Daydreaming.  
2- The liquid on the damp cloth, according to my dad, is something called 'ether'. It smells like almond and it puts you to sleep. The fist time I saw this substance being used was in "Ace Ventura-The Pet Detective". So Yeah… (Correct me if I'm wrong!)  
3- Takara & Usagi are Japanese names. Takara means "treasure or precious object", and Usagi means "Moon". Takara is the main character and Usagi is just… well you won't hear from hear from her very much.  
4- The beginning, or the first chapter takes place in our 3-dimentional world, this year, somewhere in North America. No clue WHERE.  
  
Well that's all… for now…. MUH-AHHAHAHAHHAHAH! (Just when you thought I was a sane person…) well that's not exactly all of it… CHARACTER PROFILE!  
  
Name: Takara Nakamura  
Age: 16  
Sex: female (I would be scared if it wasn't)  
Birthday: September 27, 1986 (two year older then me, and my birthday is two days ahead! ^-^)  
Personality & physical description: usually a very nice, happy person. She's kinda a loner, and only has one friend (Usagi). Loves anime/manga. She's also kinda a quiet person, especially around new people, a bit loud around other people she knows. Not afraid of expressing her feelings or thoughts. Single (^_~ heh, heh, heh…) and looking. Butt length, black hair that she usually keeps in a high pony tail (but that's gonna change later) with long ear tails (do you know what they are? Well, you'll find out some or later). Reddish-purple eyes. Likes to wear loose shirts that cover her hands and tight pants (once again, that's gonna change). She doesn't like to wear make-up, only lip gloss, the real shiny stuff. Has a problem with daydreaming… a lot.  
  
Yeah… well it might take me a while to type up the next chapter because I'm such a lazy-ass. So stay with me! K? Bye! And now… REVIEW!  
  
(P.S. can anyone guess who that mysterious person is? Eh, hehehe…) 


	2. The Beyblade World and the Threat

(DISCLAIMER: I'll make it plain and simple… I do not own Beyblade)  
  
HAHA! I never thought I'd get this far…. Wahoo! So happy! ^_^ well… not gonna stop you… read along…  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US  
By the Cold Tears of the Phoenix   
  
Chapter 2: THEY BEYBLADE WORLD AND THE THREAT  
  
The sun beat down on Takara through a hole in the roof. 'Where am I?' Blinking away the sleep in her eyes, Takara got up and looked around. Well, what she could tell from the looks of it was this: she was kidnapped, the kidnapper took her to an old abandoned building. Where? She got up and when to the nearest window. So… right… NOW she knew she was in an abandoned windmill, in the middle of no where. So much help. She stared out into the miles of country side. It looks no where near civilization. Sighing a little, she looked around the room she woke up in. there was two piles of blankets on the floor. One in which she woke up in, the other looked as if some had slept there. So the kidnapper was still around. 'Better get out of here while he's not here,' Takara thought quickly. She saw her purse lying on the ground and picked it up then ran out of the building.   
  
Outside, Takara got a better view of her surroundings, and she notice something strange but she just couldn't put her finger on it yet… anyway, there was a forest that circled the old windmill, it was also strange how she hadn't notices it. As fast as her legs could carry her, she ran into the forest without even think what surprises wait for her…   
  
"AHHH!" Takara shouted as her leg caught something, and she was yanked into the air. "What the hell?" She dangled there, her arms and her legs swaying freely, she realized she had step into a trap. Cursing to herself, she then heard a rustle in the bushes. 'Damnit' she though. 'Caught…'   
  
The figure emerged from the bushes, carrying a small bag slung over his shoulder. He stared at her with his scarlet eyes, (a/n: humm… I wonder who THAT could be…). "Trying to run away? Humph…" he grunted. "I'm afraid not."  
  
'KAI?' Takara thought in shock. 'So he's my kidnapper! But, why?' she stared wide eyed, at the funky blue haired boy. 'Nice muscles… abs… ooouuu… how handsome…' she blushed.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and took out a small dagger from his pocket and cut the rope. Takara fell to the ground in a heap, moaning painfully. "Get up," he demanded. "Now." Takara scrambled to her feet to face the scarlet eyed boy.   
  
"What am I doing here?" she snapped. "Why did you kidnap me?"   
  
Kai raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You won't like what I will tell you," he answered coldly. Takara's eye twitched.  
  
"Tell me!" she raged.  
  
"Follow me, girl," he turned around and started to leave. "I'll tell you."  
  
"Grrrr…" Takara growled as she followed him. "That was the LAST straw."  
  
Kai lead her to a small corner inside the old windmill. There where a few stones on the ground surrounding a burnt out fire. Kai sat down and opened the bag that he was carrying, which was filled with HEALTHY food. He picked up a cracker pack and started to eat.  
  
Takara looked down at him, pretty confused, because she knew he was a rich boy. Clearing her throat to gain his attention, she asked, "Do… uh… you live here?"  
  
Kai shot her a poisonous look. "Of course I do," he scowled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, stupid, I don't."   
  
Takara sat on the ground across from him, staring at him at him as the boy nibbled at his cracker. "So," Takara tried again. "You said you'd tell me why you kidnapped me. Tell me now."   
  
Kai snickered quietly, then started to reply in a cold voice "Have you ever heard of—?" the he was cut off by Takara scream.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I'M CARTOON!" She screamed in a strange mix of terror and excitement, staring down at her hands. "How could I have been so blinded?! This… this is so cool!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes again in annoyance. "Do you want to know or not?" he seethed.  
  
Takara smile, a blush line appeared from embarrassment. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Kai took a deep breath. "As I was saying—…"  
  
"KAI!" a voice cried. Kai cursed. A small orange haired boy burst out of the forest, clutching a laptop. "Kai! They're coming! They tracked you!"   
  
"Nani? How did they find me?" Kai wondered in a low growl. "Damnit, we have to get out of here." He grabbed Takara roughly and pulled her to her feet. "Common, this way. Kenny! Hurry up!"  
  
"Coming!" the young boy screamed, chasing after them. "Wait for meeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Kai opened a door in the ground. He pointed to a set stair that lead into the darkness. "Go. Now. When you get to the bottom, there will be a car. Get inside. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! Just wait for us." Then he turned. "Kenny, get your ass over her NOW!"   
  
Takara quickly made her was down the tunnel, and to her surprise there was a small hoodless car parked at the bottom of the stairs at the beginning of an endless tunnel. She timidly climbed into the passenger seat, when she heard the sounds of rushing foot steps. Kai and Kenny burst out of the small stair way. Kenny hoped into the back seat, while Kai stopped and pushed something on a small panel on the wall, and then jumped into the driver's seat of the car.   
  
"Please make sure you seat belts are on securely and sit back and enjoy the ride," Kenny joked nervously. "Thank you for riding Speedie Kai." And as if on cue, Kai stepped on the gas and they where off.  
  
"YOU NOW!" Takara yelled over the roaring of the machine. "THAY CAN STILL FOLLOW US!"  
  
"I KNOW, STUPID!" Kai yelled back. "AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"KAI!" Kenny yelled. "WHEN IS SHE GOING TO BLOW?"  
  
Kai made no response, just kept on driving. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHE IS SHE GOING TO BLOW'?" Takara shrieked.   
  
"Brace yourself," Kai finally said.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The ceiling began to fall behind them burying the stair way.  
  
"NOW THEY CAN'T FOLLOW US!"   
  
They kept diving but after an hour or so, Kai began to dive a little slower and finally to a stop. "Old piece of shit," he muttered. "Get out. We have to walk the rest of the way."  
  
"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Takara asked.   
  
"Kai, you mean you haven't told her?" Kenny smirked. "I thought that would be the first thing you would—."  
  
"I was, but I was so rudely interrupted by a certain red head nerd," Kai snapped harshly.  
  
"That hurt," Kenny sighed.  
  
"Uh… excuse me… but I still have no idea what is going on," Takara waved her hand impatiently.  
  
Kai sighed. "An evil experimental group know as BioVolt is after you."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"That's because I'm not finished. BioVolt wants you because they believe you have the power to control, create and summon Bit Beast. Bit Beasts are creatures–."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know what Bit beasts are. Spirit-like creatures that live in the bit piece of your Beyblade. I'm not THAT stupid," Takara waved her hand dismissively. "Continue."   
  
Kenny's jaw dropped open and Kai seemed to finally been to notice her. "Okay, well BioVolt wants to find you and turn you in to some Scientific Monster and use you to collect all the bit-beast in the world to take over the world… since they're last plan backfired." Kai finished, and then added. "But I see no need for them to turn you into a monster, because you already are one."  
  
"Take that back!" Takara stamped her foot in annoyance. "Or you will seriously regret it!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Takara charged at the blue haired boy, who didn't even seem to care, and at the last minute, he moved a side and tripped her. Takara fell face first into the ground.  
  
"I think BioVolt is wrong this time," Kai sighed and when back to walking. "This girl? Control Bit Beasts? Yeah right."  
  
"Are you okay?" Kenny leaned over and offered a hand. "Don't worry, he's usually like that."  
  
"I know," Takara laughed coldly. "And I'm not worried about him. He should be worried about himself."  
  
"You know a lot," Kenny chuckled, blushing a little.  
  
"Hurry up," Kai called. "We're almost there."  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" she asked Kenny, since Kai wasn't the best person to talk to.  
  
"A friend of ours named Tyson. Where going to his house," Kenny answered. "From there, we go to our sponsor, Mr. Dickenson's house."  
  
"I have another question," Takara asked politely. "Why was Crabby-Pants chosen to kidnap me?"  
  
"Because," Kai answered. He had stopped way in front of them. "I'm one of those people who you look at and say that kind of stuff."  
  
"No Kai," Kenny interrupted. "Mr. Dickenson chose you because Ray wasn't available. Ray would have gone. Not you. You where his second chose!"  
  
"Really?" Kai began to walk again. "That's not what I saw in the old man's eyes."  
  
"What did you see –—?" Kenny began  
  
"There's the door," Kai said. "We're here."   
  
"Finally," Takara sighed. She was just saving Kai from having to explain. Something seemed to stress him. Maybe it was BioVolt. His grandfather. It could be anything. "My legs are sore!"  
  
Kai opened the door and they climbed the stair. When they go there they where welcomed by certain bounce old man. "Hey there little dudes… and err… dudette! Welcome to Japan!"  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
Hah… I'm finished… for today… happy… -_-… tired… good night… *snore*  
  
(I might update soon… as soon as I get about 10 reviews… I'm very disappointed… ~*sigh*~ but all big thing come in small packages. So I just have to wait! ^_^ Je ne! ^_~) 


	3. To Dickenson's or Bust

(DISCLAIMER: I do no own Beyblade and before I go to sleep each night, I look up into the starry sky and wish upon a star that Kai (Hiwatari), Ray (Kon [is that his last name?]), Kenshin (Himura) or Van (Slanzar de Fanel) would come to me… *sniff* I live a lonely life…)  
  
Hah, ha-ha, hahahahaha… I'm having fun… I have 4 usernames on this site. One got disabled for having an "interactive" fanfic, another got disabled because I asked for help with characters, the other one I don't even touch and finally this one… *sigh* well I think the on that I used to find characters is know active again, so I'm writing a story for that one. ^_^ I have written almost 30 chapters for that story in HAND. I'm aiming for 40+. O.o. I know. My friends think I'm insane… well all I'm begging is that Fanfic.net doesn't disable this one to… *nods* I would die from boredom. I don't even know WHY I'm telling you this… Well I kept you too long… READ ON BRAVE WARRIORS!!   
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
~*THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US*~  
By the Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 3- to Dickenson's or bust   
  
*last time* Kai opened the door and they climbed the stair. When they go there they where welcomed by certain bounce old man. "Hey there little dudes… and err… dudette! Welcome to Japan!"  
  
"AHH!" Takara cried jumping back. "You!"  
  
"What about me?" the old man lifted his arm and smelt his arm pit. "Do I smell?"  
  
"You—you're too energetic for an old man!" Takara screamed. "All my grandfather ever does is sit in a chair and lecture himself on becoming richer and more famous!"  
  
"Then that dude doesn't know the essence of life!" he laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about grandpa? Neither do you!" came a voice. Tyson come out from another room, holding a box of donuts.   
  
"Huh!" Tyson's grandfather puffed. "I know a lot more about the essence of life then you, little dude!"  
  
"Whatever," Tyson turned to Kai. "You're finally here! Great!" he stuck out a sugar covered hand in front of Kai's face for him to shake. "So how's my old buddy?"  
  
Kai snickered. "A lot healthier then you," he replied, not taking the hand. "Tyson, you seriously need to go on a diet or you'll pretty much be like her grandfather." He jerked his thumb to Takara.  
  
"BURN!" came another voice. "GOOD ONE KAI!" Max pounced into the room. He smiled flirtatious at Takara. "HI! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"  
  
Then it just occurred to Kai, HE did even know her name. He walked over to a wall and leaned against it, looking at the girl he had kidnapped, had brought her all the way here, and STILL not know her name.   
  
"Uh…" Takara stuttered as the crowd leaned closer to hear her name. "It's Takara… Takara Nakamura."  
  
"Takara, uh?" Tyson munched on his donut. "Can we call you Taka, or Taki? You're name is too long for me to remember. Almost all my close friends' names are at least 3 letters long, almost all. I have too many friends. Too many to remember."  
  
"Maybe if you ate less, Tyson," Kai growled from his corner. "The food you eat won't crowd your head, leaving more room for information. Not that you have any intelligence in there."  
  
"KAI!" Tyson roared, twirling around to look at the scarlet eyed boy, who's face was twisted into a strange mix of pride and satisfaction. "Why I outta'…"   
  
"Do what Tyson? Chase me around? Try and slam me with all that fat? Sorry, I think I'm a little to FIT for you," Kai snickered.   
  
Tyson was just about to tackle Kai, sumo style, when Tyson's grandfather began to shout like a lunatic. "COOL IT DUDES! You're a team, remember? We have to go to the Mr. D's house and meet Ray there! The Dude has something in store for you! So… PULL IT TOGETHER! I don't wanna hear anymore nasty comments from you Kai, and I don't want to see any violent actions either! Tyson!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Tyson began to munch again.   
  
"Good!" The old man smiled. "Nice to see you make up! Common dudes… and dudette! To the car! Off ta' Dickenson's or bust! Ha-ha!"  
  
Kai sighed and got up and walked over to the door opening it then walking though. Everyone else followed not too far behind and piled into the back seats of Tyson's grandpa's car… or minivan to be more specific (a/n: I like to be specific). The old man stepped on the gas and they where off.   
  
"We really are in Japan!" Takara cried as they drove past some well know tourist attractions.   
  
"What," Kai asked. "you never have been to Japan? Aren't you Japanese?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," Takara sighed. "I was born in North America and my parents where both from Japan. They barely let me leave the house, let along out of the country. I'm too precious for them too lose."  
  
Kai felt a pang of guilt. He had taken this girl away from her family. Her family cared a lot about here safety. Unlike his. Takara saw this and decided to help lighten him up a little. "Don't worry," she smiled. "My parents where on a business trip for a month. If they police are looking for me, they won't tell my parents until they get back. My dad would rip everyone's heads off if they did."  
  
Max hopped in their conversation. "Why?" he chirped.   
  
"Because, on one unfortunate event, me and my friend played hide-and-seek in my big 72 room mansion. I had prepared for it the night before, taking food into a room in one part of my mansion that no one goes in, that would last me a week. When she couldn't find me she gave up and when home. On the other hand, I didn't know she had given up, and remained there. When dinner came, I didn't show up, so my parents freaked out and practically ripped the town I lived in from head to toe. One week later they came back to the mansion, and that's when I just ran out of supplies. So I when out and they found me, cried their eyes out, hugged me till I couldn't breath. Blah, blah, blah. The normal stuff parents usually do." Takara laughed. "The whole town would search for me before they tell my parents."  
  
"Cool," Tyson said. "I'd like a family like that. You're rich aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So is Mr. Crabby-pants," Tyson cried ducking Kai's fist. "Hah! To fast for you! Fat am I—? OUCH! Damnit, why do you have to hit me so hard?"  
  
"Okay little dudes and dudette! We're almost there! 5 more minutes!" Tyson's Grandpa called from the front.  
  
Takara smiled. She was going to see RAY! RAY! The RAY! RAY! The one and only—!   
  
"You're world is funny," Kai said suddenly. "It's all like… weird. One minute I'm myself then when I stepped through the portal I was not myself… it's strange…"  
  
"You turned 3-dimential, that's what happened," Takara shook her head. Then it hit her. He said something about a portal. "How did you get to my world in the first place?"  
  
"When the BBA found out about what BioVolt was planning, they when out to stop it. They got inside BV computers and discovered BioVolt's plans and they also found out that BV had found a "portal" that went into your world. Eventually, BBA found another portal that also went into your world. So, they sent someone to retrieve you before BioVolt could get their hands on you. Now, we're going to Mr. Dickenson's to find out what we do with you now that we have you," Kai muttered in response. He didn't even know why he even bothered answering her questions. He remembered when he first met her, he thought she was a hoar, but know, she's not half bad. Actually, he ENJOYED talking with her. Strange. Maybe… no way, it's not possible that he has FEELINGS for this girl! That's just ridicules!   
  
While Kai was pondering to himself, they had arrived at Mr. Dickenson's house. Everyone got out except for Takara who noticed how Kai suddenly zoned out and started stared at a stain on the seat in front of him. She said his name a couple times. No response. She waved her hand in front Kai's face. It was if he wasn't there! 'That's it,' she thought silently. "KAI! WE'RE HERE! AND IF YOU DON'T MOVE, I'LL STEAL DRANZER FROM YOU!"  
  
"What?" Kai said, snapped back to reality.  
  
"We're here," Takara pointed.  
  
"Right," Kai climbed out.  
  
"Boys," Takara sighed and got out.   
  
When all of them where assembled out side, Mr. Dickenson came out. "Hello boys!" he cried. "Oh and… girl. So glad you could make it! Come this way please! Do NOT touch anything." And then the old man led them into his house.  
  
"Wow," Tyson awed. "This place is huge!"  
  
"Not as big as my house," Takara said, even though she admired how clean it was… it was a shame too. She had a funny feeling it wouldn't be clean for long.   
  
Mr. Dickenson stopped in front of a big black door. "This is your dorm, for now. Go inside! And uh… Kai? Can I talk to you for a minute…?"  
  
"Whatever," the Bladebreakers captain muttered, going towards the old man, while the others ran inside and picked their rooms.   
  
"Okay," Kenny examined the rooms. "There are two rooms, each with its own bathroom. One has two closets and two separate beds. The other has three separate beds and one closet. Who goes where?"  
  
Kai entered the room and entered the one with two separate beds. "Okay then," Tyson rubbed his cubby chin. "Then I want to sleep in… HERE!"-and took off into the one with three beds.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Max shouted, not too far behind. Kenny chased after them.  
  
Takara stood there, wondering where she would sleep. That's when Mr. Dickenson came in. "So I guess you're sleeping in the same room as Kai!" he grinned.   
  
"Then where is Ray going to sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes, Ray," he pushed his glasses back up into his nose. "His plane got canceled so he won't be here till tomorrow. Anyways, you need a bodyguard, and since Ray no here, Kai will have to do."  
  
"Oh, okay," Takara stuttered. She was going to have to share a room with KAI! But she wanted to share a room with RAY! 'But Kai will do,' Takara thought nervously and when inside.   
  
Inside, Kai was busy unpacking his belongings. Since Takara only had her purse, she didn't have much to unpack. To see what she had, she poured her purse over what she assumed was her bed, because it didn't have anything on it, and searched among her belongs. What was inside was about 10 lip balm in a range of flavors; her wallet containing at least $5000 (a/n: she's a rich kid, what can I say?); a Swiss army knife; a picture of her family; a pack of mint flavored bubble gum; a picture of her friend; her keys; a note pad with pen; and last a blood red Beyblade. She remembered when she went into Loonie Toonie [Dollar store] with Usagi and she bought it just for fun. When she went home, she and Usagi made bit beast on Takara's computer and made sticker and stuck it on the bit chip. Takara's bit beast name was Drassess, a strange mix between bird and dragon with one golden angel wing and one silver demon wing. She picked it up and smiled.   
  
Kai came out of the closet he was in, and noticed the Beyblade in Takara's hand. In the blink of an eye, Kai was over there, looking at the Beyblade over Takara's shoulder. Finally he asked, "Do you Beyblade?"  
  
Takara jumped and spun around to the sound of his voice. "No!" she squeaked, still trying to swallow her heart that had jumped into her throat. "I just bought this Beyblade for the fun of it!"  
  
"No point having a Beyblade if you don't use it. I should teach you," Kai muttered. He held out his hand. "Let me see it." Takara handed it over, and he began studying it. "Crappy materials, that's for sure. Hummm… maybe the kid, Chief, could upgrade it…" he saw the picture of Drassess on the bit chip. "You have a Bit Beast!"  
  
"Nah, it's just a picture I made on the computer," Takara shook her head. "No bit beast."  
  
"Are you sure? According to BioVolt, you CAN create Bit Beasts," Kai said nervously.   
  
Was it possible? Could she really create Bit Beasts? If so, was Drassess REAL? Takara smiled at the thought of it. It would be cool. But, yeah, it is dangerous. But cool…  
  
"Well I'm going to bring this to Kenny," Kai declared, leaving the room. Takara decided to follow. They entered the other room. "Kenny! Come here. Have a look at what the girl had."  
  
Kenny, Tyson and Max where all bouncing on the beds, having a pillow fight. "What is it?" Kenny asked, hopping down. Kai held up the Beyblade. "AHHH! Cool! A Beyblade!" he snatched it from Kai and studied it. "Humm… Crappy materials… but upgradeable!" he when over to Dizzi and started to work.   
  
"Hey everyone, what have you got for me today Chief?" Dizzi rang when he opened her.  
  
"Beyblade!" Kenny cried.  
  
"Great, more work," Dizzi sighed. "Let me have a look at it!" Kenny showed her. "Cool, a real bit beast."  
  
"It's real?" Takara asked.  
  
"Yep," Dizzi buzzed. "I can FEEL the energy coming from it. Hey, I'm a bit beast stuck in a laptop, but I can still tell a bit beast from a non bit beast!"  
  
"This is Dizzi," Kenny introduced then a little too late. "Her full name is Dizzara."   
  
"Well, Kenny dear," Dizzi said. "Let's get to work!"  
  
"Hello boys and err… girl," Mr. Dickenson entered the room. "How's everything?" the boys and girl nodded. "Good, well we have to go shopping shortly—."  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked.   
  
"You didn't let me finish! We're going shopping for clothes for our Special Guest here!" Mr. Dickenson laughed. "While she's here, she needs clothes. She can go around wearing that thing all the time!"  
  
Takara looked down at what she was wearing- a black baggy shirt with tight, light blue jeans. "Yeah, I guess I'll need clothes," Takara smiled. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
Mu-hahahahaha… next stop—shopping mall! *evil look* anyways, I need help… I was wondering if any of you nice peeps out there that are reviewing my story know the following: Tala's bit beast name and attack. Max's Draciel attack. Ian's bit beast and attack. Spencer's Seaborg attack. All of the All Star's bit beasts and attacks. All of White Tiger's Bit beast and attacks. The Majestic's bit beasts and attacks. TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW! That's all… for now. Heh… well thanks for you're time. NOW I ask if you take another minute and review, telling me if you like my story! THANK YOU! HAVE A NICE DAY! (I do NOT work at McDonalds)  
  
(Ps if you want to give me any private comments or so what, email me at crying_phoneix_tears@hotmail.com … Damnit, I can't believe I spelt phoenix wrong in my email address! Kuso… well Je Ne!) 


	4. Shop till you get shot?

(DISCLAIMER:i do no own beyblade... kaput?)  
  
Wowsa. YOU LIKE ME STORY THAT MUCH? *starts to cry with joy* sorry it took me so long to update… first my computer's monitor broke down, then—well let's just put it this way: I've been very busy. *sigh*I never thought I'd get to chapter 4… KOOL! Ha-ha! So proud! ^_^ well… today, the Bladebreakers go shopping for CLOTHES for Takara! *evil look* heheheheheheheh... Heh…   
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
~*THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US*~  
By the Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 4: Shop till they get shot?   
  
"I don't even know why I'm here," Kai growled as the group of teenagers walked through out the mall.  
  
"AHHH!" Takara squealed, peaking through the glass of the store at the clothes. "I like that dress! And look at that's shirt! Wow! Half price sale through out the store!" She turned to the group of boys who seemed like they could care less. "This store!" she grinned and ran in.  
  
The boys walked slowly in as all the girls in the store turned to look at them suspiciously. "I don't like this place," Tyson shuttered. "It gives me the creeps…"  
  
But Max seemed to like it on the other hand… "Wow! Look guys! A thong!" Tyson, Kenny and Kai stared at him like he was a lunatic.  
  
"Okay," Takara appeared with a bunch of clothes over her arm. "I'm going to try these clothes on and you tell me what you think!" The boys froze in their spots as Takara skipped happily into a change room. A few seconds later she came out wearing a Chinese style dress. One big cut in the dress when over the right leg almost to the waist. A fighting phoenix and dragon where illustrated on it. The Bladebreakers' jaws dropped to the floor, all except Kai who had a scared look on his face. "Don't like? Okay, I'll go try on another."-And went back inside the change room.  
  
"I wish I stayed at Mr. Dickenson house and worked on the Beyblade," Kenny whimpered. "I don't want to be HERE. Actually I'd like to be ANYWHERE but here."  
  
Then Takara appeared again, this time wearing a tank top/belly top with really, really short shorts. "Likie?" She asked, twirling around. The Bladebreakers shrunk back and tried to hide. "No? You boys are hard to please! Maybe I should try something a little more formal…"-and disappeared back into the shadows of the small room.   
  
"Mommy," Tyson whispered. "I promise I'll never look at another girl as long as I live!"  
  
Takara reappeared again this time wearing a very professional looking suit; the one with the blue skirt and jacket. "Now what do you think?" Tyson and Max burst out into laughter.  
  
"YOU ALMOST LOOK LIKE MY MOTHER WITHOUT HER LAB COAT!" Max laughed so hard, tears began to stream from his eyes.  
  
"Jeez," Takara when back in. "Boys in this world are hard to please..."  
  
"I wonder what she's gonna come up with this time!" Max whipped the tears from his eyes. "I guess coming in here was such a bad idea!"  
  
Inside the change room, Takara stared at the pile of clothing that was inside the cubical. 'What should I wear that will really knock them off their feet?' Takara thought. Then a grin spread from ear to ear as Takara reached deep into the pile. 'Ohhh, Takara! You bad girl!'   
  
Tyson grunted. "What's taking her so long?" just after he said that, Takara stepped out. A shirt was wrapped around her chest, just covering her breasts. One strap went over her shoulder. Another shirt, or pair of pants— who could tell?—was wrapped around her lower torso. Everything was very revealing. (No, no… make that VERY very revealing,)  
  
Tyson fell backwards and hit his head the wall, Max stared with an open mouth (like this- O.O), Kenny ran behind a cash-lady and Kai took a step back, his eyes wide with shock and fear.  
  
Takara smiled at the boy's reactions. "What's wrong boys?" she mocked. "It's not funny?"  
  
"FUNNY?" Tyson screeched, getting up from his position and clutching his blood nose (you see, when he hit his head on the wall his nose started to bleed). "THAT'S JUST GODDAM SCARY!"  
  
Laughing evilly, Takara turned her back and went back into the change room.   
  
"Excuse me little boy," the Cash-lady demanded. "Can you please get your face out of my butt?"  
  
"HIDE! Escape!" Kenny shivered.  
  
Tyson and Max ended up prying Kenny off the lady, and by the time they where finished, Takara came out again. This time she was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy pants that covered her shoes and a black shirt with a twisting flame going up her right arm. "How about this?" she smiled. The boys nodded with a sigh of relief. "You think I actually liked the other stuff? You're insane! I was just trying them on for fun and seeing your reaction! Hah!"  
  
Kai took the clothes from Takara's arms. "I'll pay for it," and walked over to the cashier.  
  
While they were waiting for Kai, Max pointed. "Hey! Look at those three strange men dressed in black!" he said. "They look like their searching for someone!" when the men got closer they saw the initials 'BV' on their jacket.   
  
"Uh-oh," Takara whispered. She crept over to Kai who was waiting impatiently in line. "We have company." And pointed to the men.   
  
"BioVolt!" Kai hissed. And at the exact time, another cashier opened. Kai quickly when over and paid for the clothes. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
They hurried over to the entrance of the store with the rest of the gang and waited till the BioVolt people turned around. When they did, the Bladebreakers plus Takara bolted.  
  
"There she is!" cried one of the men. "Get her!" and all three men drew guns and ran after them.  
  
"THEY HAVE GUNS?" Tyson wailed. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"  
  
One man fired. BOOM! It missed Kai by a hair. It came so close that Kai felt the wind off of it. People began screaming and confusion erupted in the mall. I was HELL! Guns firing, people running... luckily, the Bladebreakers made it out safely.   
  
"Whoa, that was close!" Tyson collapsed out side.  
  
"Uh…" Max looked around. "Where is Takara?"  
  
***O.o***still inside***o.O***  
  
"PUSHY PEOPLE!" Takara shoved a fat woman out of her way. "I NEED TO GET OUT NOW!"  
  
"There she is!"  
  
"Huh?" Takara turned to find on of the BV men throw his body at her. "Whaaa!" She hopped out of the way and the man hit the floor. "Nice to see you fall for me, but you're not my type!" (A/n: my cheese jokes :p)   
  
"Over there!" the two other men charged at her. One grabbed around the waist with her arms pinned, so she couldn't fight… well she could, and that's what she did. BAM! She kicked with all her might. And the man let go of her and grabbed his crotch. The other one approached her, ready to knock her unconscious with the handle of the gun. Then out of no where, Kai tackled the man, knocking the guy ground. "There you are," he scolded her. "You should have stayed close! You were almost caught!"  
  
"Oh, when did you become my father?" Takara mocked. While the fought, the man that had thrown his body at Takara, climbed to his feet and started to approach the arguing teens.   
  
"Look out!" Kai cried out when he noticed the man.   
  
Quickly, Takara spun around and delivered a punch to the man's face. The man fell backwards, no longer conscious, while Takara clutched her hand. "Damnit! That guy has a hard face! Ouch!"  
  
The rest of the gang emerged from the crowd. "Hurry!" Kenny cried. "Mr. Dickenson is waiting out side! Let's move!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Takara saluted him and marched out with the others.   
  
Mr. Dickenson's limo was waiting for them there. The window rolled down revealing the chubby faced man. "Hurry up, boys and girl!" he shouted. "We have to get out of here now!" and without argument, the teens hopped into the vehicle and they were off.  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
MU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--- *choke! Wheeze!*---- HAHAHAHAHAHA! ^_^ chapter 4 completed! Yuppie! ^_^ so happy! ^________________________^ ha-ha…! So happy! Yuppers! Okay I think you get my point…. Yeppers! Ha-ha! Yesssssssss……………. Alright…. Enough of my pitiful babble… REVIEW PLEASE! (Keep it coming!) Thank you all you kind people! (Takes a bow) Je ne! Till next time!   
  
(sorry 4 the short chapter!) 


	5. The Legend

(DISCLAIMER! Sake… I wanna try sake… no I am not drunk cuz I don't have any sake and no, I do not own Beyblade. Sake, sake, sake… [PS Sake is a Japanese wine…])  
  
Hullo today! How all those fine feathered people? Oops… watching a little to much Saturday cartoons there… heh… well today, we are not going to see the story through Takara and the Bladebreakers' point of view, we are going to see it through another… yep! ^_^ soooooooo happy! Ha-ha! O.o ha-ha! *grin* o-la-la! I had too much fresh air today… (Fresh air makes me hyper!) Yep! *sigh* oooo k… time to get on with the story…  
  
(PS sorry it took me so long to update… another long story… but you would rather hear about this story then my boring excuses, ne? well… this chapter explains a little more about why BioVolt is after Takara.. k? does anybody read this stuff?)  
  
***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
~*THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US*~   
By the Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 5- The Legend  
  
"Where are they?" Voltaire demanded impatiently. "They were suppose to be here 3 minutes ago to give a report!"  
  
"They are coming," Boris reassured. "They just had stop by at the Hospital Bay to check up on some injuries…"  
  
"I DO NOT CARE!" Voltaire roared. "I WANT THEM HERE NOW!"  
  
"Here sir," three darkly dressed men stumbled into the room. "Sorry about being late."  
  
"Give me a report now and I might decide to forget that you where late," Voltaire rumbled.  
  
"Y-yes sir," the shortest on stuttered. "Well, we tracked your grandson to a mall… well we thought it was you're grandson…"  
  
"Yeah," another one agreed. "Light and dark coloured hair and blue stripes on the face…. right?"  
  
"Anyways… we lost sight of him in the mall, and then suddenly, we saw a group of teens, five boys and one girl, running in the other direction…"  
  
"So we when after them!" the third one yelled excitedly.  
  
"Exactly. But Jack, here, fired his gun and---"  
  
"I was only trying to scare them!"  
  
"--- the people crowded the halls, making us lose sight of them…"  
  
"That's when I spotted the girl! I went after her!"  
  
"But you fell. So me and Jack when after her… and… and…"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Voltaire screamed. "I want these men removed from my sight!"  
  
"No! Please we won't fail you again! Don't do this to us! Have mercy!" the three men yelped as they where dragged out of the room.  
  
"Boris," Voltaire muttered. "I am very disappointed with you. I wanted to see if the girl was with the Bladebreakers, not to use those lunatics to capture her."  
  
"Sorry," Boris replied in an icy voice. "It will not happen again…. May I ask why you want to know why the girl is with the Bladebreakers?"  
  
Voltaire smiled cruelly. "To hit two birds with one stone."  
  
"I do not understand---."  
  
"You well understand one day, Boris. But now, where are my two archeologists? I do not want to dispose of them as I did with those other idiots."  
  
"Here!" two scrawny men in lab coats entered the room. Papers and scrolls where packed in their arms.   
  
"Update on the 'Kokoro no Tamashii' legend. Have you discovered anything new?" Voltaire leaned forward, fingers laced.  
  
"Yes sir. Plenty sir," the youngest one replied. "As you know, the Kokoro no Tamashii legend is about a million year old being that could control the spirits and elements of the world. She was not human nor beast, therefore, she was more like a spirit herself." He assistant opened a scroll, revealing a picture of a woman on a high chair, with spirits below. "Her name was Cho, her symbol was the butterfly—'from her wings, life filled the air like the powder off butterfly's wings when it flutters'--- soon, Cho fell in love with the spirit-man named Yasuo, and Yasuo fell in love with Cho. Another spirit-man named Raidon also loved Cho, but he was a cruel spirit who wanted her power for himself and himself only. When he heard about Cho and Yasuo, he became angry and did something about it. He kidnapped Cho and locked her away in a tower, guarded by the two ferocious Beast-spirits in the land; Hi and Lo. Yasuo, determined to get his love back, battled against these. Cho, who watched the battle from the tower, sent love and power to Yasuo, and with that, he defeated the beasts. Yasuo climbed the up into the tower to find Raidon trying to convince Cho to marry him, if she did not, he would destroy her. Hearing these words, Yasuo summoned all his power and transported Cho into another world where she will live as a mortal, but will be reincarnated every time she died. Yasuo said one day they would meet again because destiny bounds them together. He was the key to bring back her former self. And with that he attacked Raidon and destroyed him. Then, Yasuo transported himself to a different world too, but not the same as Cho's, where he also would live as a mortal, and be reincarnated each time he died. And so we, here at BioVolt, will make this Legend come true at last!" his assistant clapped and cheered away.   
  
"How exactly do we know if this… legend is true? Voltaire?" Boris asked with an un-amused tone.  
  
"How?" Voltaire demanded. "HOW? You ask HOW? Do you underestimate me Boris?"   
  
"No sir, "Boris replied quickly. "Not at all. Just that… it sounds like a child's Fairy Tale to me."  
  
"Yes, but this is all true," Voltaire lips curled into a twisted smile. "Tell him the rest of the legend and what new things you have discover Dr. Hatay."   
  
"Yes," the man replied. "The legend says that the one who bring them back together will receive the gift of ultimate power. The gift of control over what ever they wanted. But, like always, we, Dr. Asayte and I, have found a better way. The Crown Necklace of Serenity and Crowd Necklace of Sorrow have enough power to control anyone, anything, and everything. They we find the Kokoro no Tamashii and the reincarnation of Yasuo, and then place the necklaces around their necks. Then you, Great Voltaire, can control them, much like you can control a remote control car. You can rule more then the earth! But the Universe! And maybe even more!"  
  
Voltaire eyes glittered in excitement. "Well! That sounds good to me! Where are the Crown Necklaces in the first place?" He asked happily.   
  
"The Crown Necklace of Serenity is in a Museum in Japan and the Crown Necklace of Sorrow is in a Temple of Souls," Dr. Asayte answered.   
  
"Why exactly do we have to find the reincarnation of this Yasuo person?" Boris asked coldly. The room was too bubbly with happiness for him.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Dr. Hatay exclaimed. "Yasuo is the Key to bring the Kokoro no Tamashii back to her former self! The powerful one! She was the one who gave birth to all spirits throughout the Universe you know! We believe she is the one who made Bit-Beasts! Do you understand the power if you could control all that?!"  
  
"Yes, I see you're point…" Boris muttered watching the other three men yammer excitingly. (Voltaire going: "I'm going to be king of the world! No… the universe! No…" the Scientists going: "We just made the biggest archeological find in the entire world!")  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for! GO GET THOSE CROWNS!" Voltaire roared.  
  
"Another question," Boris muttered quietly. "How were we to get this 'Kokoro no Tamashii' in the first place? How did the Breakers get her first?"  
  
"Very good questions," Dr. Asayte smiled. "Along with all the scrolls and information we found, we also found this stone. It was unscripted 'the Kokoro Portal Stone' a power that created portals between dimensions. We have that stone in our possession right now. We know how to work it too. And how did the Breakers get to the Kokoro no Tamashii first? They say that there is at least one portal in each dimension that leads to another dimension. So, somehow, the Breakers found that portal and got to here first."  
  
"Interesting," Boris nodded.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Voltaire exploded. "Let's get those Crown Necklaces! The faster we get them, the faster I can become King of the World!"  
  
The Scientists, Boris and Voltaire all ran out of the room, on the quest to find the Crown Necklaces.  
***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
Hello, *looks up* short chapter…. Damn… I like writing long chapters because I know many people (like myself) like long chapters. And others (not like me) like short ones… anyways…  
  
Kokoro no Tamashii - /koh-koh-noh no tah-mah-shi-i/. Japanese. Means "Spirits' soul" I think…   
  
That's all… Je ne… till next time… bai… Review... 


	6. Talk about a bad hair night

(DISCLAIMER! Hai [yes], I love Beyblade! (Some characters particularly :p). Lie [no], I do not own Beyblade. Wakarimasu ka? {Jap: Understand?])  
  
I'm calm today… so I'm not hyper… *sigh*… and I want to thank all those nice pimples [peoples] who have reviewed my story… you're so kind! Thank you all! You're so nice! I hafta think of a way to give u guys a gift of some type… oh well… Well, guess I better get to the story…   
  
(Okay I admit… I WAS a little hyper…)  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
~*THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET US*~  
By the Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 6: Talk about a bad hair night  
  
Kai rubbed his sore head. It had been a catastrophe today. After the incident at the mall, Takara bugged them to go to another mall because she couldn't just live with one outfit like they do. So they drove another half an hour to another mall. There, when Takara was shuffling through a bunch of clothing stores, Tyson thought it would be fun to play hide and go seek with Max and Kenny. Kenny was it, so Tyson and Max took off. When Takara was finally done looking for clothes, and whatever else she needed, they found Kenny, Tyson and Max missing. Kai and Takara went and found Mr. Dickenson at artifact store. They told him about Tyson, Max and Kenny missing, so Mr. Dickenson called the boys over the intercom. Kenny was the first to come and then after and hour, Tyson and Max finally decided to come out of their hiding places. Oh what a day. Kai curse under his breath. He really needed to go to sleep. Pushing open the door to the room he was going to sleep in, he found Takara jumping on her bed, snatching at the air with her hands. Rolling his eyes, took a bath, he got dressed into his PJs, brushed his teeth, and came out to find Takara still doing the same thing. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Got it," Takara cupped her hands and jumped off the bed. She rushed over to the open window. Kai came over, curiously. Looking over her shoulder, he saw a butterfly resting gently in her palm. 'Go on Mr. Butterfly. You're free." But the butterfly remained.   
  
Kai leaned closer for a better look. The butterfly had light blue wings with scarlet designs, like veins, going all over its wings. "Strange," he muttered. "I've never seen a butterfly like that."  
  
"Me neither," Takara sighed. She poked the butterfly a little to try and make take off. "It's really pretty though. When I came into the room, it was sitting on my bed." Finally, the butterfly fluttered its wings, hovered in the air for a moment, then disappeared into the dark night. "Bye, Mr. Butterfly."  
  
Kai and Takara stood there in silence for a few minutes, staring out into the darkness where the butterfly had flown into. Suddenly, someone came into the room. "Good night!"-It was Mr. Dickenson-"better get off to bed now. It's late." Both teen s jumped a little at the sound of the old man's voice.  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty late," Kai agreed, climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him.   
  
"Good night," Takara yawned and crawled into bed.   
  
"Good night," three voices chanted from the other room.   
  
"Good night," Mr. Dickenson said, leaving the room.  
  
"Oh shut up already," Kai muttered.   
  
Takara giggled. "Good night Kai."  
  
"Whatever," the funky blue haired blader puffed. Then he cried louder. "No eating food! Tyson!" a loud grunt replied from the other room.   
  
O.o*******o.O  
  
Silence filled the house. It was 12:36 am in the morning. Kai knew he should get to sleep. Takara silent snort wasn't the problem either. Nor was it Tyson's loud, obnoxious snore in the other room. Something didn't feel right. Telling himself there was nothing wrong, Kai clamped his eyes shut. That's when he heard a sound.  
  
"Ouch, watch it." A voice whispered.  
  
"You watch it."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Then there was a soft groan. Takara! She was waking up! Kai slipped soundlessly out of bed and put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh," he hissed in her ear. "Someone is here." Takara nodded.  
  
A short figure ran past the front of the bed, to the door. A bigger, more muscular figure pulled something through the open window. Then a figure rose beside the bed. Out of its head, two long red horns grew.   
  
"Okay, now Ian."  
  
The lights flicked on. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!" The people that had crept into the room began to chant 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The devil figure was… Tala. "Hello Kai, old buddy! Happy 16th birthday!" he smiled.  
  
"You!" Kai cried.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny trampled through the door. While they where at it, they had trampled right over Ian, who had turned on the lights. "Hold on!" they stopped and stared. "You!" they echoed.  
  
"Yes me!" Tala laughed. "Or us."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai demanded.  
  
"You don't remember? It's you're birthday today! So we decided to pay our dear comrade from the Abbey a visit," Tala laughed some more.  
  
"But—," Kai began.  
  
"No buts," Tala turned to Spencer, who stood beside Bryan. "Here's our present!" Spencer held out a gigantic present.  
  
"For… for me?" Kai almost felt flattered, except it was now almost 1:00am in the morning. "You mean you came all they way, up here, in the middle of the night to give me THAT?!"  
  
"Yep!" Bryan spoke up for a first time. A huge smile was plastered onto his face. (A/n: scary….)  
  
"It's you're birthday?" Max asked. "And you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Oh no," Kai groaned.  
  
"Yes it's his birthday," Tala replied. "You didn't know? Shame on you."  
  
"What are you doing her here in the first place?" Kai demanded.   
  
"Oh yes," Tala sighed. "BioVolt kicked us out. So we've been wandering around for a while. So we decided that we will become a NEW team! It's no longer the Demolition Boys anymore. It the---."  
  
"YOGAS!" the team chanted together.  
  
"The Yodas?" Takara giggled. "'May the force be with you'. Heh, funny."  
  
"The Yogas. Cool name, huh?" Ian pealed himself off the floor.  
  
"I guess so," Tyson said.  
  
"Spencer and team like yoga," Spencer smiled, shoving the gift he was holding into Kai's arms then sat down and molded himself in a strange position.  
  
"Mind and body," Bryan nodded.   
  
"Disturbing," Takara observed.   
  
"Who are you?" Tala asked as he finally noticed her.  
  
"I am Takara Nakamura," she smiled proudly.  
  
"BioVolt want to turn her into a Lab Monster," Kai explained.  
  
"You mean you're the Reincarnation of Cho?" Tala exclaimed. "You're the Kokoro no Tamashii?"   
  
"I guess I am!" Takara laughed.   
  
"Who is this Cho person and the Kokoro no Tamashii?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Ahhh… it's who BioVolt is after. Cho and some Yasuo reincarnated guy. Long story," Bryan said.  
  
"Okay," Takara rubbed her nose. "What do you know about this project?"  
  
"What do we know?" Tala snorted. "All we know is that BioVolt after you, and they kicked us out because they said we where useless." He stood there silently, thinking. "We could help you. If you want." He said suddenly.  
  
"HOW?" the Bladebreakers +Takara cried.  
  
"Well, since now we work on our own, we had to find something that made us money," Tala smiled. "We opened a barber shop, so we do hair styles and stuff. What we could do is give you a new hair cut or something so BV can't track you by you're looks."   
  
"CUT MY HAIR?" Takara screamed. "No way. Nuh-uh. Hell no."  
  
"You could pick out the style," Bryan offered. He went over to examine her hair. "Besides, you got a lot of split ends."  
  
"So?" Takara petted her long hair.  
  
"Just do it Takara," Kai ordered.  
  
"Hair grows back," Tala said. "And we'll do it all for free."  
  
"REALLY?" Takara's eyes lite up. "Well there is one hair style…"  
  
O.o ***************o.O  
  
"I think it's too short," Takara complained, playing with her new hair doo. She still had her long ear tails, but the back of her hair was cut shorter, up to her shoulders and it was all dried a blue color. A really, really blue color.   
  
"You complain too much," Mr. Dickenson said. "It looks nice."  
  
It was 7:30am. Everyone was seated at the breakfast table. Everyone was extremely tired. All except Mr. Dickenson of course, who got his full sleep (he sleeps like a log… more like... A BOULDER! [Fatso...]).  
  
"What exactly DID they get you Kai?" Max asked, then yawned.  
  
"I haven't opened it," Kai shrugged.   
  
"REALLY?" Tyson cried. He already had ten cups of coffee to keep awake. "HOW COULD YOU NOT OPEN IT? IT'S HUGE!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"OPEN IT!"  
  
"FINE!" Kai stormed off (… I guess he's not much a morning person if he doesn't get his full amount of sleep…). He came back five minutes later, dragging the box behind him.  
  
"Well?" everyone waited for him to begin to open it.  
  
"I can open it when I want to," Kai said simply. "It's my present."  
  
Everyone looked like they where going to kill him with suspense. "Hey!" Takara cried. "There's a card on the box!"  
  
Kai picked it off and opened it. When he did, it began to sing the happy birthday theme. Kai read out loud. "'When you find you lost you're center, and you're circle becomes unbalanced. Open this. Good luck Kai, you're going to need it. Signed…'" the card screamed "THE YOGAS!"  
  
"Open it Kai," Tyson snickered (seems like he regained some of his sanity… not that he IS sane in the first place…). "You're already and imbalanced person."  
  
"Tyson," Kai warned.  
  
"Hey! I remember where I heard something like that! From the movie 'The One'," Takara cried. "The guy's, Jet Li who played leading role, wife was killed, and a who bunch of other babble… but he said something about his father saying 'when you find you center, you're true love, your circle will become balanced,' I think meaning you will find happiness or something… I'm not sure… but if you lose that center, you circle becomes unbalanced again, meaning a life of pain… I think… I shouldn't have talked through the movie on my cell phone."  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
The group flinched at the sudden sound. "I'll get it," Mr. Dickenson got up and left the room.  
  
"So what Kai open it!" Tyson tried to convince Kai to open the present. "I'll die from suspense!"  
  
"All the better for the world," Kai muttered.  
  
A far off voice suddenly sounded. It was almost impossible to understand but yet familiar. "Hello Mr. Dickenson! How have you been?" it said. "Is everyone here already?"  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Takara was gone before anyone could blink an eye.  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
Muhahahah! Finally! Done… hehehe… that's good… well, i've decide how i'm going to update. Once every weekend, on Friday. yep... so that means... i'll udate... next friday! April the 18! i think... K? Bai!   
  
(Does everyone think my story is that great? Wow… that's really nice… THANKS!) 


	7. How to become an excellent Beyblader

(DISCLAIMER! I do not own Beyblade…)  
  
Hullo! I want you all to meet someone very special… Swoosh!  
  
Swoosh: Twerp!  
  
Swoosh is my imagination… he gives me all my good ideas…  
  
Swoosh: Cold Tears is a freak!  
  
SHUT UP TURKEY! Hem… he can over do things a little bit…  
  
Swoosh: I am a genius! Cold Tears is a Baka!  
  
. I see why my mom sez birds are either outside or in the oven… AHHHHHHHHH! STUPID TORI {'bird'…Jap… I think…}!! Get I'm gonna deep fry you!   
  
Swoosh: TWWWEEET!  
  
Well… read… enjoy… hope you likie more…  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
~*THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET US*~  
By the Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 7: How to become an excellent Beyblader   
  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Takara pounced on the long black haired boy, and attached herself to his arm.  
  
"AAAAH!!" Ray cried in surprise. "GET! IT! OFF!" he began to swing his arm around to get the girl that suddenly attacked him out of no where.  
  
"TAKARA!" Mr. Dickenson yelped. "Calm down!" Takara let go. "This is Takara, Ray… she's the girl BioVolt after."  
  
"Of really?" Ray voice was a little squeaky from the surprise. He held out a hand for Takara to shake, but instead, she latched herself around Ray's chest. "Uh… Hello? Nice to meet you…"   
  
"Ray…" she smiled. 'I finally get to meet him!' she thought. 'He's soooooo much cuter in person!'  
  
Just then, Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers entered the room. Kai saw Takara's arms rapped around Ray and instantly strange. It was like nothing he ever felt… sadness, anger… was he jealous? No, Kai Hiwatari, the Great, never cared for any of these emotions… they meant nothing to him. Shaking his head mentally to get ride of these silly ideas, Kai cleared his throat to disturb the 'happy' moment.  
  
"Oh, hi Kai," Ray looked up. He had just changed his mind about this girl… this PRETTY girl. His face when slightly red from embarrassment and from the fact that Takara's arms rapped tightly around him. "Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
"OH! OH!" Max waved his arms around like an idiot. "I KNOW THE ANSWER! THE SKY!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "Nothings up," Tyson stepped forward. Kai moved behind Takara and pried her off of Ray.   
  
"That's good," Ray sniffed the air. "Hey is that pancakes I smell? I'm starving."  
  
"We just started to eat breakfast, why don't you come and join us?" Mr. Dickenson invited.   
  
"Sure!" Ray dropped his bags and went into the room to eat.  
  
O.o***************o.O  
  
After everyone was finished eating, Kenny erupted into the room. "I'm finished!" he held up Takara's *NEW* Beyblade.  
  
"COOL!" Takara jumped over and snatched the Beyblade from the red haired shrimp's hands. "Wow, I just can't wait to try it out!"  
  
"Good," Kai grunted. "We all need some practice." He got up and grabbed his own Beyblade. The rest of the team mimicked him and quickly followed him out.   
  
In the backyard, Mr. Dickenson had 4 Beyblade dishes set up. 2 small ones, that were in the ground, and 2 huge ones that where above ground. Max and Tyson ran over to one of the big ones and started to practice (before Kai could get mad at them), while Kenny watched Ray practice in a smaller dish, updating his information. Kai looked strictly at Takara. "Listen up," he said sharply. "I do not want to see and goofing around, foolish behavior, or any of that nonsense."   
  
"YES SIR!" Takara saluted him, standing straight like a board.   
  
"Where is you're launcher?" He demanded.  
  
"Launcher?" Takara thought. When she bought her Beyblade… she left the launcher still in the wrapping… and she through the wrapping out. "I think I through it out," Takara answered.  
  
Kai treaded his hand through his hair. "You through it out," he growled. "How is that going to help?"  
  
"Not very much," Takara grinned sheepishly. "I also through out the rip cord."  
  
"Kenny," Kai turned to the small boy. "Do you have any extras?"  
  
"You're talking to the King of Extra Supplies," Kenny replied, pulling out a launcher and rip cord (one of those medium sized ones).   
  
"Goodie," Takara snatched them away. And stared to fiddle with them (putting the rip cord into the launcher, blah, blah, blah, etc.)  
  
"Now that you have a launcher and rip cord, you--," Kai began to lecture her on attaching the Beyblade to the launcher, but was stopped by the sight of Takara launching her Beyblade already. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What do you think dummy," she replied, crouching over and watching her *NEW* Beyblade swirl around the dish. "Coooool…"  
  
Kai fumed. What does she thinks she's doing? How did this inexperienced girl get so far with out HIS help? As if Kenny had ready Kai's mind, Kenny blurted, "How did you know all that without Kai's help?!"  
  
"It's not THAT hard," she answer, then lowering her voice so no one could hear. "Jeez, they talk like Beyblading is one of the hardest things in the world. Boys. They think they know everything"  
  
"Girls," Kai muttered at the same voice level as Takara had. "They think they know everything." Then he picking up the volume. "Okay, since you know the basics, which save me a lot of time, I'll go straight to attacking you opponent…"  
  
Takara yawned. "That's right," she said. "Bore me to death… it's so goddam simple. You make it sound so hard…"  
  
"Well, if it's so simple," Kai raged. "Why don't you beat me?"  
  
"Heh," Takara smirked, opening her hand. In a flash, her palm was filled with the blood red of her Beyblade.   
  
Kai flinched. 'How did she…? What the…? How did she know how to do that?' Kai wondered to himself. But, he quickly drew his own Beyblade and launcher, and prepared it. "Surprise me," He smirked back.  
  
"I will," Takara replied. "I won't let you down." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to remember tips about Beyblading from the episodes. 'Focus you're energy into the Beyblade, don't waste it,' She recalled someone say in one of the forty shows. Breathing again, she opened her eyes and focused her vision on her Beyblade. 'Common Drassess.'  
  
Tyson jumped off and ran over to the small dish. "THREE! TWO! ONE!! LET! IT! RIP!" he roared.   
  
Two Beyblades crashed into the dish and smashed straight on. Drassess was knocked aside easily, but remained strong. Dranzer circled around and attacked Drassess again, this time, making Drassess wobble ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm more experienced then you, you know," Kai taunted. "You're going to lose."  
  
Takara didn't answer. He eyes remand trained on her Beyblade. Suddenly, the slight wobbling stopped, and Drassess dodged Dranzer's next attack.  
  
"WHAT THE?" the boys cried. Barely anyone could DODGE Dranzer. They all looked up at Kai.  
  
"I'm going easy on her," he said simple, shrugging his shoulders. "But it's now time to take it up a notch. DRANZER! FLAME ARROW!" With a screech, Dranzer arose from the Beyblade, flames enveloping it dramatically.  
  
"Hmm…" Takara never even looked up at the towering bit beast. "Drassess? SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"  
  
Everyone watched as a crystal-blue bit beast emerged, singing. SINGING! It flew up high to where Dranzer shrieked, almost questioning the creature that emerged.   
  
"DRANZER!" Kai commanded. "What are you waiting for?" Dranzer turned to look at his master, seeming to say 'oh yeah, I forgot' and returned to the battle. With a burst of flames, Dranzer descended upon the red Beyblade as a fiery bullet.   
  
The attack hit Drassess head on, making the Beyblade topple severely. Takara swallowed her heart that had suddenly leaped into her throat. 'I can't lose this,' she told herself. 'I can't lose. Can't…' She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think of any possibility, but nothing came up. Just when she was beginning to lose all hope, she heard a voice. Soft, but chimed like a small bell.  
  
~Damn you, ~ it cursed. ~Don't lose hope! ~  
  
'Who?' Takara question in her head.  
  
~You're making me weak, ~ it muttered again. ~Common, you can win this! ~  
  
'I can?'  
  
~Duh.~  
  
'Who are you?'   
  
~Maybe another time… right now, I want you to open you eyes and look around! Heh! You can't win if u don't now what the hell is going on! ~  
  
'Right.' Takara's eyes fluttered open and looked at the situation. Dranzer repeatedly rammed Drassess, making it become more and more unstable. "NO!" she yelled.  
  
"Look," Kai muttered. "She finally came out of her trance. About time too. This is way too easy…"  
  
"DRASSESS!" Takara yelped. "COMMON!" the Beyblade automatically regain all of its strength.  
  
"What the…?" the boys cried in shock.  
  
~Now, ~ the voice returned. ~Say 'Crystal Star Gold' or 'Crystal Star Silver'. If you must know, the Gold one is fire and the Silver one is water… Oi! What are you waiting for? Say one! ~   
  
"Umm..." Takara thought quickly. Dranzer's weakness was water… so… "DRASSESS! CRYSTAL STAR SILVER!" Drassess turned to Dranzer, its silver wing glowing brightly. The suddenly, water poured out of its wing, and flowed into Drassess's right claw, forming into a ball. When the ball was complete, Drassess through it at Dranzer.  
  
"DRANZER! NO!" Kai shouted. "Attack with Flame Saber!" Dranzer screamed a reply and rose up to attack. Both attacks collided and a huge explosion occurred, forming a thick cloud of dust. All Bladers waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, it revealed the two blades… neither of them where spinning.   
  
"IT'S A TIE!" Tyson declared.   
  
"I don't usually settle for a tie," Kai muttered.   
  
"Heh!" Takara giggled, bending over to pick up her Beyblade, then staring curiously at the bit chip.   
  
~Good job! ~ The voice said.  
  
"That was so cool!" Max ranted. "BOOM! And a BANG! And a SWOOSH! And a KABOOM!"  
  
Mr. Dickenson entered the back. "Hey everyone! Listen to this! A priceless object was stolen from a Japanese museum last night! It was called the Crown Necklace of Sincerity!" He looked up. "OH! GOOD LORD!" he cried when he saw the mess from the explosion. "What happened? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Dickenson," the children muttered.  
  
"Good…" Mr. Dickenson looked closer. "OH MY! YOU KILLED MY PLANTS! AND MY BEAUTIFUL GREEN GRASS! OH NO!"   
  
Everyone laughed at Mr. Dickenson who began weeping over his grass. A sudden movement caught Takara's eye. She looked over at Kai, and just behind his head, a butterfly danced. She looked closer and noticed it was the butterfly she had saved the night before. It hovered there for a moment and then vanished into thin air. 'Strange,' Takara though. Then she looked down at the Beyblade she held in her hands. 'But from this day forth… I'm gonna become the best Blader I can be…'  
  
*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
uhh… hehehe…  
  
Swoosh *in a cage*: twerp…  
  
Ehehe… who's laughing now eh? Ehehe…   
  
Swoosh: scary…  
  
MU-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: O.oU   
  
Well… Je ne for now… AHHAHAHAH! Well REVIEW! Keep it coming! 


	8. BioVolt is bad

(She and Swoosh are playing 'I Wish, Go Fish!' (What the hell?))  
  
Humm… do you have a king?  
  
Swoosh: kuso… *hands her a king*  
  
Hehehe…last card… how about a three?  
  
Swoosh: fakku… (You don't want to know what that means in Jap!) * Hands her the card*  
  
MUH! I win! ^_^… now, you hafta grant me a wish! What should I wish for? Humm… OH! I wish Kai was here!  
  
(Big cloud of smoke and… Huh?)  
  
KING Kai: hello! Um… what am I doing here?  
  
AHH! THAT'S KING KAI FROM DBZ YOU PIGEON! I WANTED KAI HIWATARI!  
  
Swoosh: heh… you didn't say what Kai… well I granted your wish! Twerp! You have to beat me again to wish him away! Then hafta beat me again to wish Kai Hiwatari! Tweet!  
  
King Kai: what am I doing here?  
  
Huh? Oh yeah…*gives him papers* make yourself useful… read it…  
  
King Kai: Not-so-Great Authoress Cold Tears does not own anything but herself and precious Swoosh. That means she does not own Beyblade, Tomb Raider, and DBZ… nor Pokemon (which doesn't appear in this chapter at all)…but she does enjoys playing Pokemon sapphire?  
  
MUH! That's a secret! Who wrote that?  
  
Swoosh: twerp!  
  
AAH! I'm going to kill you at cards!... *engaged in a furious battle of 'I wish gold fish'*  
  
King Kai: *still reading* Warning! This chapter contains lots of Cheesy Humor… and Not-so-Great Authoress Cold Tears wishes you Enjoy…  
(Little author's note: heh... sorry… I wrote this on a hurry… gomennasai! I know I can write better then that! ^_^ I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Promise! Anyways… I'm sorry for updating this not on time… I had to re-write this chapter bunches of times! And… I've been a little pre-occupied with homework, chores, etc. the boring crap of life… so yeah)  
  
***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o  
~*THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US*~  
By the Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 8: BioVolt is bad...  
  
"Eh-he-he-he-he," Voltaire giggled evilly. "With the first crown in my possession, all I need now is the Crow Necklace of Sorrow! Doctor Hatay… where did you say the next Crown is?"   
  
"In South America," the skinny man replied. "Where is Dr. Asayte? He has the exact position of the Crown…"  
  
"Hum," Boris grunted in his usual attitude. "I saw him in the video room…"  
  
"The video room?" all three men got up to investigate.  
  
~O.o*Video room*o.O~  
  
"Wah!" the assistant archeologist cried as he watch a fully develop women with a long braid, grab her gun from her belt and start shooting at a robot in what looked to be inside an ancient ruin. "Good lord! This is SWEET!"  
  
"Dr. Asayte? What are you doing?" a voice rang. The assistant turned around to see the three men.   
  
"Umm… Nothing!" the man cried nervously. "Just doing research on different dimensions! Their likes!"   
  
"Um?" Voltaire looked over the man's shoulder at the screen. "A Hubba - Hubba! Who is THAT?"  
  
"Who is that sir? That is a professional Tomb Raider, Lara Croft," Dr. Asayte said quickly. "Isn't she wonderful?"  
  
"Say, where did you get his movie?" Boris asked, picking up the video case. "This is diffidently not from our dimension…"  
  
"Well…umm… I used the Kokoro Stone and when to the Kokoro Tamashii world… and found it…" the man sighed. "Don't hurt me!"  
  
"You used the stone?" Dr. Hatay gasped.   
  
"Yes…"  
  
"You know that was very bad!" the Doctor scolded his assistant like a ten year old boy.   
  
"Well… anyways… I did some research and found out that when someone creates a world, it doesn't matter if it's imaginary or not, they create a new universe. Therefore, there are like an infinitive amount of these universes. And when a universe is forgotten, it disappears because there is no need for it. Turns out, our universe one of those made up ones, meaning if everyone forgets about our world, we disappear!" the assistant cried, defending himself and trying to prove his visit to the other world was not a waste.  
  
"All the better to make me king!" Voltaire roared. "King of the Universes!"  
  
"I must agree. All the more reasons for the Universe to be ruled by the great Voltaire!" Dr. Asayte nodded. "And, I was just wondering… who will retrieve the final Crown Necklace? Legend says it is guarded by the souls of those who died. It is very dangerous. I thought we should send in a professional."  
  
"To think of it, I haven't thought of it…. I'll think of it right now," Voltaire admitted. He stopped for a second, looking as if he was concentrating really hard. The- "Nope. Can't think of anything. You got an idea?"  
  
"In fact, I do," the man grinned, pointing to the TV where Lara winked. "It is another Universe. We can hire her…"  
  
"BRILLIANT!" everyone jumped. It was Boris who had yelled out. Then in a calmer voice he said - "Let's go…"  
  
O.o*************o.O  
  
"How do we do this?" Voltaire asked as Dr. Hatay set a small stone in the center of the room.  
  
"Well, it quiet simple," Dr. Asayte replied. "We stand here and either Dr. Hatay or I will say the magic words and POOF! We're there!"  
"That simple, huh?" Boris grunted. "Boring…"  
  
"Okay everyone, join hands!" Dr. Hatay cried. The men huddled together, linking themselves into a circle. "One, two, and three…  
  
Ring around the rosy…  
A pocket full of posy,  
  
"What the hell?" Boris cried out. "We are adults; we do not do that posy crap."  
  
"Hush!" the two doctors placed a finger to their lips. "These are the magic words! We have to start over thanks to you!"  
  
"Oh, goodie…" Boris muttered.  
  
The men sighed." One, two and three….  
  
Ring around the rosy…  
A pocket full of posy,  
Husha, husha.  
We all fall down!  
We want to see Lara Croft! "  
  
With that, the two doctors bent low, pulling the other two down too. With a burst of light and swirly stars, the men found themselves in front of a big mansion. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BANNNNNNNNNNNG! WHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOSH! (Gotta make it sound interesting…)  
  
"Where are we?" Voltaire grumbled, dusting himself off… (It was star dust... form the swirly stars!)  
  
"In front of Lara Croft's mansion," Dr. Asayte said, walking over and pressing the intercom on the wall.  
  
"Who is it and what do you want?" a fuzzy voice answered.  
  
"We are men from a company called BioVolt… we would like to see Lady Lara Croft," Dr. Asayte replied. "We propose a challenge to her…"   
  
"Um… hang on…" second pause… "You may enter…" the gate swung open and the three men cautiously walked in.  
  
"We should have brought a car…" Voltaire grumbled. "I'm not used to so much walking! I'm a rich man! I can afford it!"  
  
"We're almost there…" Boris muttered. Anger and annoyance where at the tip of his voice. "What? Only three or four steps…"  
  
The door to the mansion swung open. A scrawny man stood there, hold a strange gadget in his hands. "W'll, hullo! W'lcome to Ladie Lara Croft's Mansion," the man said with a thick British accent. "I'll lead you to 'er… she's looking very forward to a new challenge you know… life is bor'ing right now…"  
  
"Well!" Voltaire puffed (what a poor, unfit man… pity… no wonder he doesn't chase women… :P). "What are you waiting for? We don't have all day! I don't have time to listen to you yammering!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Jeez," the man put his hands up in alarm. "Come this way…" He led them down what seemed like endless halls, and infinitive room, until he stopped at a very large one. The swung open the door, stepping inside and warning the other men: "She's just over there… don't touch anything… she'll kill you…" the when away.  
  
The four men enter the room themselves and marveled at the amazing amount of antiques and priceless artifacts lying around. "Hello," a female voice stopped them. They looked to see a woman with long braided hair sitting at a desk in a corner. "And… you must be the men from BioVolt I presume? What is the challenge?" she bit her lip eagerly, waiting to hear.  
  
"Come ta papa," Voltaire whispered. Drool began to seep from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"We to ask you if you will do us a small favor… you see… in our world, we are men who seek priceless artifacts, and keep them safe and bring them into the world for others to enjoy. And the latest artifact we discovered lies in a temple deep within in a Amazon forest. We seek the Crown Necklace of Sorrow… will you help us get it?" Dr. Hatay asked eagerly. He had made the story up out of the blue, now waiting to see if the Tomb Raider would accept it.  
  
"Fine," the word left her lips. The men smiled, only sealing their true joy from exploding.  
  
"EXCELLENT!" Voltaire managed.  
  
"Excuse me Lady Croft," Dr. Asayte asked. "Didn't you hear him? We come from a different universe…"  
  
"You're not the first," she shrugged her shoulders. "Others have come here using something called the 'Kokoro Stone' to acquire the Crown Necklace of Sorrow in their universe. But they wanted to use it for evil. You seem to be good people, that's why I'm doing it. Now let's get moving. Just because I said I'd do it, doesn't mean I have all day." (Heh, I use the 'Kokoro Stone' and the Crown Necklaces of Sincerity and Sorrow in other stories that I wrote. Something I called: reduce, reuse, and recycle!)   
  
The men smiled again, but this time innocently. Well, Lara Croft was wrong; they were going to use it for evil.   
  
O.o***************o.O  
  
Minutes after they arrived in the Beyblade dimension, Lara rode out on an airplane, while the men waited and watched…  
  
"Very smart to attach a camera to her so we can see what's going on… but… it the appropriate place," Boris muttered. A necklace with a video camera hung around Lara's neck. Sometimes, when she'd jump around, the vid-cam would bounce around too, sometimes landing smack in between her melons (tell me you know what I'm talking about… give you a clue- starts with B and all girls develop them one time to another [and I'm not talking about the monthly thing! Anyways, that doesn't start with a B…]) MOST of the men enjoyed it, while OTHERS complained.  
  
"Oh stop you're whining, Boris," Voltaire grinned, in the way he doesn't grin so often (crazy, idiotic, I'm-watching-boobies-bounce grin). "Enjoy it while it lasts!"  
  
"You should relax," Dr. Asayte agreed. "At least YOU'RE not the one going through that treacherous field of dead souls. Neither are you sending in one of you amateur students."  
  
"By the way Boris," Voltaire spoke again. "Have you chosen the new team that replaces the Demolition Boys?"  
  
"Yes, infact I have," Boris sighed, glad they were talking about a topic he felt comfortable talking about. "They prefer you call them The Gaia Team. Arkadiy, the leader, fire element; Serge, wind element; Zasha, water element, Anja; earth element…"  
  
"Anja? Isn't that a GIRL name?" Voltaire questioned. "You know girls are weak. I don't like girls…" everyone looked at him. "What? Oh well… maybe there are a FEW girls I like…"  
  
"Oh no, she is not weak," Boris went over to the TV and tuned it a little so it showed four kids practicing. First was a boy around 15, with long red hair pulled back and loosely tied into a pony tail. He was handsome and looked almost innocent, but with acid black eyes gave it away that he wasn't. He launched a black blade. "This is Arkadiy. He controls Black Dranzer." Suddenly the whole dish erupted in flames and a fiery black Phoenix exploded, streaking madly.   
  
"Black Dranzer?" Dr. Hatay wondered out load. "I thought only Lord Voltaire grandson could control it!"  
  
"He is as strong. The strongest. Just like Kai. Maybe even stronger," Boris grinned evilly. The screen changed again, showing a grim looking boy, age 14, in loose ragged clothing. He had oily green hair and was diffidently not handsome. He lifted his arm and launched a blade the colour of his hair. "That is Serge. Probably the weakest of the team, but his skills with the wind prove useful. Not only does he turn it into a weapon like Bryan did, he can destroy entire cities with the force of his blade. He controls Black Dragoon." A tornado formed holding a dark dragon in the center, as its wind engulfed the stadium.  
  
"Black Dragoon?" Dr. Asayte cried. "Isn't Dragoon the belong to the kid on the Bladebreakers' team?"  
  
"Yes, but remember that here at BioVolt, we can create Bit-Beast. At least man made ones. Almost perfect to the original, but we brought up its attack power and made it invincible! You will find all the members on the Gaia team have the 'Black' version of the Breaker's Bit-beasts." The screen changed again, showing a girl around the age 14. She had long blue hair that was tied up into a high pony tail and braided down. At the end of her hair it was tied with a metal ring with spikes coming out. She held up a midnight blue blade and launched it. "That is Anja." Suddenly the floor that the blade hit erupted and huge spike columns of earth rose from the ground. "She controls Black Drigger." The other men awed. The screen changed again revealed another boy around the age 14, with short blue hair. At the back of his head, he had a long rat's-tail that went all the way down his back and ended at his waist. His eyes displayed confidence, and his features spoke of invincibility. Whipping out his yucky yellow blade and launched it. "And last but not least, Zasha. He controls Black Draciel." The blade hit the plate and created big cracks that spread out in every direction. Suddenly, water began to seep through the cracks and fill the dish. Surprisingly, Zach's blade floated above the water, almost as it was walking on the surface. "This is the Gaia team."  
  
"Bravo…" Voltaire commented. "Now turn it back to the other channel with that woman on it! I wanna with the rest!"  
  
Flicking back to that channel, the men watched the Bouncing Lara Croft as she fought her way through a barrier of sprits.   
  
***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o***O.o***o.O***O.o  
Finished… by the way… I won once… and wished King Kai away… but the next turn SWOOSH won… so now…  
  
Swoosh: she has to create me a Female! ^_^… SQUAAAK!  
  
*sigh* anyways…  
  
Meaning of names:  
Arkadiy- is suppose to mean "Bold"  
Serge- is suppose to mean "Servant"  
Anja: is suppose to mean "Grace of God"   
Zasha- is suppose to mean "People's Defender"  
  
So yeah… now it's time to create Swoosh a female… well Je ne… till next time!  
  
(Don't forget to review!) 


	9. Not What it Seems

(DISCLAIMER! No, I do not own Beyblade… go bug the one who does…)  
  
Chapter nine! Wahoo! I never thought I'd get this far! ^____________________^  
  
Swirl: oh Swooshie-babie! I LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUV you!  
  
Good god. That's Swoosh's 'female'…   
  
Swoosh: I know, chick. I know…  
  
I wanna get sick…but… there is a good thing! I won again! So… I saved that wish for this special moment! Swoosh? I wish for Kai Hiwatari!  
  
Swoosh: *waves wing around and Kai appears*  
  
Kai: … where am I?  
  
I'm gonna have fun…  
  
Kai: answer me girl… yes, I'm talking to the weird looking freak that's standing in front of me…  
  
Hey! I'm, not a freak!!! .… I don't look that bad... Do I? Oh, I forgot. I'm talking to Mr. I-don't-give-a-damn-about-girls-or-anyone-else-except-himself-and-Dranzer… heh…  
  
Kai: I'm losing my patients… tell me where I am… NOW!  
  
*Sigh*… you're in MY Fanfic…  
  
Kai: o.o … another fanfic? Jeez people, I'm a busy man!  
  
*snicker* man?  
  
Kai: you hear me… MAN… anyways, I don't have time to do this Fanfic crap of yours… I have new episodes of Beyblade to take part in…  
  
Well guess what? TOO BAD!!!  
  
Kai: why you…  
  
Well, anyways, before me and Kai get into a cat fight, just read and enjoy…  
  
Kai: CAT FIGHT???!! Are you saying I'm a GIRL??!!!  
  
Maybe…*Kai gets mad and gets ready to cat fight…* Bring it on… *gets into cat fight possession as well*   
  
(Little Author's note: Heh... hi again. Anyways, just ta tell you, Kai is one of my favorite characters… but due to his tough guy attitude, I like to pick on him… ^_^… so don't worry Kai-Fans… anyways, I was reading back on the last chapter and I found it kinda crappy, and I apologize if you think so too… I wrote it kinda in a hurry since I missed last update, date… and I ate lots of sugar of sugar to give me brain food… I guess I ate to much and I over did the chapter a little…^_^ heh… well anyways, this chapter sound be A LITTLE better cuz I didn't eat as much pixie-sticks… so read on, my brave fearless warriors/readers!!!! *looks around* hey where are they??... Hello??)  
  
O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***  
~*THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US*~  
By Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 9: Not What it Seems  
  
"I knew it was all for show," Kai grunted angrily, watching Takara launch her blade AGAIN and miss the dish… AGAIN.  
  
"What do you mean? I've been working for 4 hours straight! My arm is loosing sensation, and I can barely move my fingers. When the other guys complain that practicing Beyblade is hard, I never believed it 'cause you pull a cord and watching a friggin top spin around! Damn, can I PLEASE have a break?" Takara yelled at the scowling funky blue haired boy.  
  
"Whatever," he replied, turning his back to her and began to walk back inside the house. "Besides, I think I really deserve the break… not you. So go on and do whatever you do." He looked over his shoulder at the girl as she plopped down on the ground and began to fan herself with her hand. He wouldn't admit it, but she was a pretty good beginner, even though now she couldn't even launch straight, but he agreed to just himself that he was a little tough on her. Well, that's because they had a tie, and He rarely ever does just settle for a TIE, even if he said he did. Shaking his head, he when inside to get something to drink.  
  
Takara waited till Kai had completely gone inside. She jumped to her feet and went over to the dish again and properly launched her blade into the dish. "Now," she muttered. "Was it you that helped me in my match against Kai?" she wasn't really expecting and answer.  
  
Suddenly, the bit-beast, Drassess emerged. ~You bet it kid, ~ it said. ~Damn you. Why did you have to fake being tired? You're making me look bad! ~ Takara blinked her rather large, surprised reddish-purple eyes. ~Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Drassess, I think you already know that 'cause you CREATED me… anyways, I'm female. Got it? Don't call me IT. I hate it when people do… anyways; I have two main attacks, as you already know, Crystal Star Silver and Crystal Star Gold. Hey, but I got lots more from where that came from! But you gotta find those moves by yourself…~  
  
Takara, still in shock, slowly smiled and said, "Hi."  
  
~DAMN YOU! Don't do that! You spoke! It's giving me a heart attack! ~ The bird-dragon exclaimed, pretending to faint. ~Heh, just joking. I have a lame sense of humor, I know. ~  
  
"Hey… um… do you have any idea what going on here?" Takara asked, getting used to the fact she was talking to her bit-beast.  
  
~MMM… yeah… you're talking to me, ~ Drassess replied, smirking. ~I see and know ALL! ~  
  
"UH… okay then you can help me out… there's something… something about BioVolt wanting to get me 'cause I'm something called the 'Kokoro no Tamashii'. From my understanding it means 'Sprits' Soul' or something like that… what's up with that?" Takara asked, straining her neck to look up at her bit beast's face.  
  
~Hum… The Kokoro no Tamashii… yes of course, ~ the bit beast hummer silently, pondering to herself. ~ The Kokoro no Tamashii is the mother of all spirits in all the universes. And a loooooong time ago, when you where nothing but an image of the future to come in trillions of years. Here's it in short: Her REAL name was Cho, because she resembled a butterfly (Cho means butterfly in Japanese!), and her lover was none other then Yasuo the Fiery. They loved each other deeply, and Raidon was jealous of Yasuo because she chose Yasuo over himself. Raidon was a figure of lighting, also known as Thor or Volt. Well anyways, Raidon took Cho away and told Yasuo the only way to get to her was if he defeated his two insane, ridiculous, stupid pet Beats named Lo and Hi. Is plan was to weaken Yasuo, and then attack him, himself and destroy him, leaving Cho no other chose but to choose him. Well, Yasuo was determined to see is love again and set out and destroyed Hi and Lo. Coming up to the imprisonment that Cho was hidden in, Raidon attack Yasuo. The battle raged for a century, the finally Raidon was just about to destroy Yasuo. Cho summoned all her powers, broke free of her imprisonment and ran to help her love, only ending up sacrificing herself to destroying Raidon. In the end, before Cho disappeared, she told Yasuo that they will meet again, in another time, in another universe, then she felt him there, her spirit vanishing from the face of that Universe, to be reincarnated in a mortal body, and every time that mortal host will die, her soul left and found another body. Yasuo, devastated that his only love was gone, also left their Universe, in search of Cho. He too lives in the very same way as Cho's spirit lives… and till this day, Yasuo still searches and Cho keeps… um… doing whatever she's doing…~   
  
"I'm lost," Takara huffed, completely lost by the spirits words. "But it all makes sense… in a strange way…"  
  
~Oh, I forgot to mention, ~ the bird-dragon added. ~Only Yasuo can unlock Cho's spirit in the mortal body. ~  
  
"How?"  
  
~Who knows? ~   
  
"Crazy," Takara sighed. Then she heard faint foot steps as someone was approaching. "Quick! Back into you're blade… someone's coming!" the bit beast quickly disappeared and the Beyblade jumped into its master's hand.  
  
"Revived?" Kai asked, coming back out. "About time." He looked at Takara's face, which was smeared with a stupid gin, as if she was hiding something. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Hiding?" Takara's eyes widened with panic. "Hiding what?"  
  
~Damn you! You make it so obvious! ~ She heard he bit-beast yell.  
  
Kai circled the girl. Nope she wasn't hiding anything. "What were you up to out here?" he asked. His voice flat and un-amused.   
  
"Nothing?" The girl quivered. 'Somebody save me!'  
  
~I would if I could, but I can't so I won't. ~   
  
"Right," Kai glared at the nervous, now blue haired girl. "Anyways, back to practice!"  
  
"NO!" Takara groaned.  
  
******O.o******o.O******  
  
"I swear, he pumped the juice out of me!" Takara flopped down on the couch, panting hard.   
  
"He does it to all of us…" Ray sighed, sitting beside her.  
  
"I support him," Tyson offered, glancing out the window.  
  
Mr. Dickenson had called Kai, so he could speech with the funky blue haired boy. All thought it was because Kai destroyed his lawn... but how knows?  
  
"I feel like I'm dying," Takara muttered softly, leaning on to Ray.  
  
~Well don't die just yet, ~ her bit-beast said. ~here comes Mr. Crabby right now. ~ Kai STOMPED in, looking not all that impressed, followed by the as usually happy Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Well boys and girls!" The old man exclaimed happily. "I've decide, Takara is going to be a 5th Beyblader in the Bladebreakers' team!"  
  
"What?" the Bladebreakers cried, minus Kai.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE JOKING!" Takara yelled at the same pitch.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not my dear," Mr. D said. "It's the safest place we can keep you until we figure out what to do with you."  
  
"Wahoo!" she latterly jumped up on Ray's lap.  
  
"Someone hurt me," Kai muttered, obviously disgusted. Before he could react, Tyson through a pillow off the couch at him.  
  
O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***  
(See a dead looking Cold Tears and Kai)  
  
Uh...gg...  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Swoosh: so it seems Cold Poop can't do anything, I'll have to end this myself. Twerp. Let's see... (takes up papers) she apologizes for the short chapter, she fells horrible. Um... and she says as you might have realized, the story about the "Kokoro no Tamashii" has changed, because you heard it from the one who knows, and not from a legend on scrolls. See, a legend on scrolls is like a rumor around school, you don't know if it's true or not... yeah whatever... and here's a character profile that's she cooked up on the bit-beast known as Drassess:  
  
Name: Drassess  
Attacks: Crystal Star Silver and Gold, plus some not discovered yet.  
Personality: strange one...  
Favorite words: Damn you...  
Anything else? Yes...  
She hates Dragoon   
  
Swirl: that's it! Right Swooshie Baby?  
  
Swoosh: sure chick... anyways... review...  
  
(i just wanna say thanks to all these people:  
Mistress of Anime-for sticking with me from the beginning, even though this story is not over.  
Shinigami's voice- story inspiration (u rock!)  
Blue- HELL she's the best author... (Yeah!)  
K-Chan-... story inspiration...(she has the gift... i don't...)  
anyways... instead of COMPLIMENTING on my story... criticize it... please...) 


	10. Bit Beast’s Night Out

(DISCLAIMER! I do not own Beyblade...)  
  
DISASTER!!! T.T my computer broke down! Then how am I writing this? Hum... well I said MY computer... this is my Family's computer! Well all in all, nothing is lost... just that now, I hafta fight for the computer...  
  
Swoosh: Baka...  
  
Swirl: Swooshie!  
  
=_=... anyways, ^_^ Kai has gone to have a 'little boy's break' and I'm hear, hanging around with nothing better to do then, type, type and ... listen to my imagination (which is Swoosh...). -_- well... BEYBLADE VFORCE IS COOL! Did u see it? Did u see it? OMG! SO COOL! 3-D BEYBLADE! MUCHO BETTER! Even the animation is at better! Looking very forward to these new episodes! Kai is even HOTTER too!  
  
Swoosh: you ALWAYS think he's hot...  
  
Grrr... Anyways... EVEN TYSON IS HOTTER! By... let's say 0.000000001%! ^_^....  
  
Kai: (walks in. looks like the Kai from Beyblade VForce) hey... I'm different looking now... why is that?  
  
CUZ!  
  
Kai: ...  
  
LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
(SORRY! SORRY! I know, I missed another update, date... I GOT A REASON! I was visiting relatives in Toronto, then I had a science report due, then I when to Montréal the next weekend!! Don't worry, I didn't get SARS, I was in the house 24 hours a day. K? Well enjoy...)  
  
***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
~*THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US*~  
  
By Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 10: Bit Beast's Night Out  
  
"LA-DE-DE-DAAAAAAAAA!" Takara sung.   
  
"Shut the hell up! And take you're friggin shower already!" Kai yelled, at the same volume to be heard over the sound of her voice and the trickling of the water from the shower. He was sitting on his bed. "Save some for the fish!"  
  
"Hah," Ray sat on the ground, fixing up a sleeping bag on the floor for the night. He took a moment to look up at the angry captain. "Something wrong Kai? A girl singing a little too much for the All Mighty Kai?"  
  
Kai shot Ray a poisonous look. "Humph," was his reply. Ray began to chuckle, and then found a pillow thrown at the back of his head. At the very same time, Takara began singing again. She sang and unfamiliar song to the Blader's ears. It sounded almost like a rock song, and when she sang it, she would sing it in two different voices. One diffidently female and the second seemed to resemble a male voice...  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and {make me real}  
  
Bring me  
  
To life  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
{Bring me to life}  
  
[I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside]  
  
{Bring me to life}  
  
Frozen inside without your touch   
  
Without your love, darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
[All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see   
  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems   
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
  
{Don't let me die here}{there must be something more}  
  
Bring me to life  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
[I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside]  
  
Bring me to life..."  
  
Her voice slowly faded, and the shower stopped. After a few minutes, Takara emerged, dressed in her PJs. Towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"BRAVO!" Ray cheered. "Cool song! Where did you learn it?"   
  
Takara blushed. "You heard me? Oh god..."  
  
~Heh... poor kid... can't sing in the shower like you used to huh? Without others hearing it... ~  
  
Takara's blush deepened. "It's... umm... song called 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence," she said quietly, hurrying off and trying to hide her blush, but it was hard because of the fact she looked like a giant glowing tomato.   
  
Kai smirked. She looked so funny with the beet red face... but it also looked... cute... Cute? He gave himself mental slaps on the cheek. What made him come up with that? Physically shaking his head, he went back to work, getting ready for bed.  
  
"Do you know any other songs?" Ray asked, resting his head down on his pillow.  
  
"Oh! Sure! Lots of songs!" Takara chirped, happy that Ray liked her singing. "Here's another song by the same group called 'My Last breath'." (A/n: These two songs play a part in this story in the future...)  
  
"Let's hear it!"   
  
  
  
Takara cleared her throat.  
  
"Hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black"  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight..."  
  
Kai's eyes drooped, and his mind drifted off away with the lyrics that poured out of her mouth. Slowly, falling to sleep...  
  
O.o************o.O  
  
~YOOOOUUU WHO! You're highness! ~ Drassess called from within her blade. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. Apparently, spirits don't sleep. ~ Anybody by the name of Cho in here??! ~  
  
Takara's body began to glow an eerie bluish-purple. Suddenly, like a ghost, another body lifted itself up and stood there, its feet still inside Takara's body. You could see it was definitely female, with human features, with her well developed body. She had black hair with a braided short ponytail that went over her right shoulder and another longer one, twisted and piled on the ground. Her dress was bizarre and complicated, but seemed to make her look important with all the beautiful designs. What made her not look human were this strange wing like ears and a pair gorgeous butterfly wing at on back. What is it Drassess? the ghost asked.  
  
Takara's beyblade that laid on the nightstand beside her bed suddenly came to life. Drassess gracefully emerged from the beyblade and bowed. ~You Highness, ~ she said.   
  
Rise, the ghost raise and arm, indicating the bit beast to get up. What news do you have for me?  
  
~Yes, ~ the Bit beast said. ~I have found you God Animal Warriors... ~   
  
You found them! Where are they? the butterfly girl jumped about half and inch, swerving her vision around the room. (A/n: muh... I'm gonna start calling her Cho now... k?)  
  
~They serve Masters now. These Master are the beings that are trying to protect you inside your mortal body, ~ Drassess said, looking at the boys that lie asleep inside the room (A/n: There are only 2-Ray and Kai).  
  
So... they serve me still in a way? Cho asked. Drassess nodded. Good! Call them and talk to them about my safety, how you plan to keep me away from the ones who search for me. Also talk to them about protecting their Masters too.  
  
~Why? ~ Drassess asked, confused.   
  
Cho began to merge with Takara's body again. Because one of them is Yasuo. I can feel him. If they get me, they can't get him or the darkness may fall and Raidon may rise again. I fear he wants revenge... and Me. then she disappears into the sleeping girls body.   
  
Drassess stared there, stunned. After a second, she sighed and called, ~Dranzer, Drigger! You hear her! Get up! ~ With that, a blue blade popped out of the nightstand. ~Alright... there's Dranzer... where's Drigger? ~  
  
{Help!} A voice cried. {I'm stuck under Ray's pillow!}  
  
Dranzer flew out of her blade (A/n: Yup, Dranzer is a female. It's fun when Dranzer is female! Also, I see an explanation about why Kai is so strong in Beyblading. See, it's like the Ying Yang. Kai's a male and Dranzer is female, so they fill in each other's weaknesses and differences! Cool huh?) She looked at Drassess how looked at Dranzer. Hopping down from the nightstand, they make it across the hard wood floor (A/n: It has to be hard wood! A beyblade can't make it across carpet!). Using bit beast power, they lifted the pillow up enough that Drigger could make his way out.  
  
{HEY! Thanks! You don't know what it's like to be under there!} Drigger exclaimed  
  
*I don't WANT to know,* Dranzer grunted. *common lets get the rest.*  
  
They got Dragoon and Draciel, and made there to a private room to have there conversation.  
  
[WEEEEEEEEE!!] Dragoon yelled, while zooming around the room.  
  
:: Wait for MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :: Draciel yelled after him  
  
Dranzer huffed. *I can't believe I hang around these lunatics! How can you stand it Drigger??*  
  
Drigger shrugged. {Just ignore them?} He said.   
  
Drassess chirped. ~All rightie then. Her majesty, Cho, has requested that we talk about the safety of herself and your Masters, so listen up! ~  
  
:: How do we talk about protection of our Masters and her Highness, Cho, when all we have to do is protect the? :: asked Draciel. He, having a blond Master, took its toll on him. (A/n: Sorry blondies! No hurt feelings, k?)   
  
[YEAH!] Dragoon shouted.  
  
Drassess scowled. ~Well if you just shut up and sit still, I'll tell you. ~ Dragoon and Draciel both plopped down and crossed their legs. ~Now as I was saying... Dragoon! What's you're problem? ~  
  
Dragoon sat there, doing some weird dance on the spot. [I... I have to go to the washroom!] He cried.  
  
Drassess slapped her forehead. Drigger chuckled and Dranzer sighed. ~ Dragoon! Bit beast CAN'T go to the washroom, Baka! So shut up and hold it! ~  
  
[I'm trying! I really am! I need to relieve myself NOW!] The blue dragon howled.  
  
~FINE! ~ The blue dragon ran off.  
  
Draciel giggled. :: I can't believe you fell for it! :: He sang. :: That was his old 'bathroom trick' to get out of long boring conversations! ::  
  
~Why I otta'... ~  
  
:: You have to go find him now, he could be anywhere! ::  
  
~ Damnit! ~ Drassess cried in frustration. ~ Why me? Okay here's what we're gonna do; Drigger Dranzer, take the northern part of the building, me and Draciel will take the south. ~ The two bit beast zoomed off. ~Common turtle boy lets go. ~  
  
:: But Dragoon like north better! :: The black turtle moaned. (A/n: Yes, he's black, even though in the TV show he's colour is purple [my TV is not demented, nor I'm I blind] it has to do with being a 'God animal')  
  
~ I'm sure if he's hiding there, Dranzer and Drigger will find him, now let's get moving! ~  
  
O.o***********o.O  
  
*If I were an annoying blue Dragoon, where would I hide?* Dranzer pondered out loud.   
  
{Hum... somewhere there is lot of hot girls and cool cars,} Drigger replied.  
  
*Drigger? That's you.*  
  
{Oh yeah. Well if I where him, I would hide in a place where there is a lot of candy and toys...}  
  
*{The kitchen!}* (A/n: don't ask me why there would be toys in the kitchen. All I know is that my sister brings her toys to the kitchen...)  
  
O.o*********o.O  
  
~Dragoon... get you big fat annoying blue dragon ass out here so I can kick it, ~ Drassess hummed.  
  
:: That's not very nice! ::  
  
~ HE DESERVES IT! ~  
  
:: ...... ^_^U ::  
  
[Running, running... as fast as I can...]  
  
~That was Dragoon's voice! ~  
  
:: It came from that way! ::  
  
The two bit beast zoomed down a corridor.  
  
[Hehehe... my trust friend, Draciel, I can always rely on him...]  
  
O.o**********o.O  
  
CRASH! BANG!! BOOM!  
  
*Drigger, can you please make a little less sound? You'll wake the house up!*  
  
CRASH!!................. BANG!!!!!!!....................  
  
*DRIGGER!*  
  
{Sorry... these pots are kinda difficult to lift up... so... bear with me please! Or lift one of your blood feathers and help me!}  
  
*Oh they'll be bloody alright... unless you hurry up and make less noise!*  
  
Drigger gulped. He began to work quickly and quietly in fear. {Dragoon? Are you in here?}  
  
Dragoon, who was hiding out of their view, decided to give them a little scare. [Dragoon?] His said, his voice echoed in every direction. [Dragoon no longer exists in this dimension...]  
  
*WHAT??!* Dranzer blurted. *He's part of the God Animal Warriors! He couldn't have just been destroyed like that... wait a minute... DRAGOON! COME OUT NOW!*  
  
[NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!] A beyblade skipped away, out the entrance.  
  
*GET HIM!*  
  
O.o*******o.O  
  
:: I swear I saw him go this way... ::  
  
~Well I personally think you saw wrong. I don't sense his presence anywhere near here... hey! Wait! I think I hear his annoying little voice! ~  
  
[Neh-neh! You can't catch me!]   
  
~I did! I did! I did hear his little annoying voice! ~  
  
:: You watch a little too much Saturday cartoons. You're starting to sound like Tweedy from Looney Toons. ::   
  
~Shut up... here he comes! ~ Drassess Pounced on the unsuspecting Bit Beast. ~GOTHCHA! ~  
  
*Get'em!* suddenly 2 other Bit beast piled on top on Drassess.  
  
:: DOGGIE PILL! :: lastly, the black turtle jumped on top.   
  
{Awww... Draciel! Get off!}  
  
*What he said but in my OWN way... Get you're big fat turtle ass off or I'll have to personally kick it later.*  
  
~GET OFF! ALL OF YOU! ~  
  
[Can't... Breathe...]  
  
Eventually, all of the bit beasts got off one another.   
  
~AHHH! LOOK AT THE TIME!! ~ Drassess screeched, noticing the hands of the grandfather clock in Mr. Dickenson's hallway. ~ IT'S ALMOST DAWN! ~  
  
*Kai wakes up before then to practice....*   
  
~Then... I guess we'll have our meeting tomorrow night...~ Drassess sighed. The she added sarcastically. ~Thanks Dragoon... ~  
  
The bit beast split up and went off their separate ways to their masters. On the way, Drigger asked Drassess. {What was the point off coming out anyways?}  
  
~Well, at least now, I know one of you're masters is Yasuo. Cho does exist in Takara, and Dragoon needs on cut down on his sugar intake. ~  
  
* We knew the last one already,* Dranzer smirked.  
  
~Well, see u soon! ~ Drassess hopped onto the nightstand, Dranzer, into the nightstand.  
  
{Yeah, yeah}  
  
*Bye* Drigger crawled under Ray's pillow.  
  
Minutes later, Kai woke up. "It's a new day, time to get ready... today we're going to see what tournament we're going to..." he opened the nightstand and took Dranzer out. He looked up and he swore, it was not Takara sleeping in her bed, but a butterfly like angel lying there. Blinking, he shook his head, the figure disappeared. Shrugging, he went out to start practicing.  
  
***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
Do you know how long it took me to write that? 3 FREAKING WEEKS! Stupid school, stop giving me homework...  
  
Kai: you still haven't explained to my why I look different.  
  
Ah... that's just you...  
  
Kai: WHAT?!  
  
Hehe... well je ne ppl... it's not likely I'll update soon. Have a geog summative to do, and a gym pamphlet thingie to do to... k? bai! Leave a review for me!  
  
Kai: UR DEAD!  
  
MAKE ME!  
  
Kai: GLADLY!!...  
  
(Ps here's a special treat for all you folks out there!  
  
[http://tsuki_sakura.tripod.com/characters/id4.html] hehe...) 


	11. Trip

(DISCLAIMER! Lie, I do not own Beyblade…Japanese is fun! ^_^)   
  
La De DAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kai: shut the hell up please…  
  
OH! KAI ASKED SOMEWHAT NICELY!  
  
Kai: then please do shut up…  
  
OH! OH! OH! Ok…  
  
………  
  
…  
  
………  
  
…  
  
Swoosh: SILENCE IS UNBEARABLE!  
  
I HAVE TO AGREE!  
  
Swirl: SWOOSHIE BABY!  
  
Kai: never a day of peace around here… I advise all you readers to run away…  
  
Kai! Ur scaring the readers  
  
Kai: good  
  
Grrrr… Anyways, yes, I wrote this ASAP so you won't have to wait as long as before… yup! I'm proud of myself… and I'm so happy that people like my story so much! It means so much to me! Thank you, thank you... domo arigatogozaimasu! *Bow, bow* Now… on story!  
  
O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O  
  
~*THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET US*~  
  
By Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 11: Trip (A/n: OH MY GOSH! I made it to chapter 11! Just realized that…)  
  
"Kai is like a machine," Tyson tells the rest at the breakfast table. "You hardly see him eat, sleep or do anything normal beside Beyblade… strange. I think we should dissect him and see if he's actually human…"  
  
"No!" Takara cried. "That mean!"  
  
~Stickin' up for the bad boy, eh? ~  
  
'What? NO! It's just mean to dissect a person just to see if they're human!'  
  
~You're pathetic. ~  
  
"Well, don't you think so?" Tyson asked Max, Kenny and Ray while munching on his cereal. Max scratched the back of his head, Kenny wasn't paying attention, and Ray just shook his head.  
  
"Think what?" a voice interrupted. "I hope you're not voting for one of Tyson's stupid ideas. It's not worth it, if you don't want to waste you're life."  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"The one and only," he smirked, briefly looking at Takara, then turning his attentions to Tyson. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"  
  
"Huh? NO! Nonononono… we weren't TALKING about KAI where we gang?" Tyson quivered.  
  
"Nope." Max.  
  
"Uh…." Kenny. (A/n: OH MY GOSH! Kenny has nothing intelligent to say!)  
  
"Why would you think that?" Ray.  
  
"Tyson want to dissect you to see if you're human," Takara said, smirking evilly at Tyson.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Tyson yelped.   
  
"Good morning boys and girls," Mr. Dickenson entered the kitchen. "How are you all this morning?"  
  
"Saved by the Dickenson…" Tyson whipped the sweat off his forehead. Then he pointed to Takara. "I'm gonna get you later." Takara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways, today we pick which tournament you will go to," Mr. Dickenson continued. "The Canadian (A/n: I AM CANADIAN!), The African (Africa is cool… all the wild life), or the Australian."  
  
"Um… doesn't matter to me!" Max chirped.  
  
"Uh…" Kenny was NOT with it today.  
  
"ANYWHERE!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"…" How original Kai.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me," Ray shrugged.  
  
"Australia? Canada? Africa? All places I wanted to go… don't matter!" Takara cried.   
  
"Okay, then we'll draw," Mr. Dickenson magically pulled out a hat with tiny, neatly folded pieces of paper inside of it. "Since Takara is special, she gets to pull it out."  
  
"I wanna be special!" Tyson moaned.  
  
"Too bad that you're not and never will be," Kai muttered.  
  
"Okay…" Takara reached her inside of the hat and yanked out a piece of paper. "Hummm…" she opened the piece of paper VERY, very, VERY slowly, just to make them excited. "Let's see… umm… I can't read you're writing Mr. D…"  
  
"Awe… common!" Tyson danced around eagerly.   
  
"Oh wait!" Takara cried. "It says 'Africa'!"  
  
"Africa it is then!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Africa!" Tyson and Max yelled together.  
  
"Goodie…" Kai grumbled.  
  
"Well, don't you think you should get packing? The plane leaves tomorrow!" Mr. Dickenson said, before leaving them behind.  
  
"TOMORROW?" Takara screamed. "I'm not ready! I have to pack all my clothes, and then go shopping for some hand cream… OH! Gotta buy some new clothes! Africa is hotter in temperature then compared to Japan! New clothes! AHHH!"  
  
"Calm down, don't worry, I'll help you," Ray cooed. "Well go shopping after the rest of us pack. Okay?"  
  
"YUP! You're the best!" Takara cried, giving him a teddy bear hug.   
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Kai moaned.  
  
O.o***************o.O… ~Next day. On the way to the airport. ~  
  
"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all the way to town!" Tyson, Max and Kenny sang together.  
  
"Oh please shut the hell up. I rather hear Takara sing, rather then you three. It sound as if someone is choking you and commanding you to sing at the same time…" Kai grumbled. Takara blushed.  
  
"Well, if we can't sing that song…" Tyson looked at the other 2…  
  
"This is the song that never EEEENNNNNDDS! Yes it goes on and on my FRIIIIIEENNNDDSS!! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was! But they'll continue singing it forever just because it is----!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Kai jumped all the way from the back of the bus to the front, and started to strangle Tyson. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS TORTURE!!"  
  
"Would you like me to sing now?" Tyson joked, still able to talk, even within Kai's mighty grasp. "You know, if what you said was true, you wouldn't tell the difference between me sing with no one choking me, and with someone choking me."  
  
"NO MORE SINGING!"  
  
Takara was laughing her ass off, will Ray was chuckling, trying to contain his laughter. Mr. Dickenson as well was laughing slightly, before her got up and stopped it. "Now, now boys," he said. "No fighting on the bus!"  
  
"You live another day," Kai hissed. "But one day… ONE DAY! I'll have my REVENGE! And that day is fast approaching…"  
  
Now, Takara fell off her seat and onto to floor, just howling her head off. "Did you see his face?" she managed to gasp. "The way when his eyes twitched on 'one day' and 'revenge'… OH MY GOSH! I wish I had a camera!"  
  
Kai was just plain pissed off and stomped off to the back of the bus, crossing his arm, twirling around and falling on the seat, with the angriest expression ever plastered on his face along with something else… was it possible? A BLUSH! (A/n: awe… KAWAII!)   
  
"We're almost there," Mr. Dickenson said. "Only a couple more minutes."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
O.o********o.O ~On the plane ~ (A/n: They're on a private plane)  
  
"This is going to be a long boring ride…" Tyson moaned.  
  
"And not to mention you'll fall asleep half way there and create peace! PEACE! Heaven forbid!" Kai said sarcastically.  
  
O.o********o.O ~ Day later. After the plane ride, they're now in Africa~ (A/n: being the lazy butt I am, I won't go through the details of the trip…)  
  
"Finally we're here!" Takara said, twirling around on the dirt road of the airport. "AHH! It's so dusty and dirty… and so hot! I'm gonna die!"  
  
"Don't say that…" Ray said, coming up behind her from out of the plane. "Whoa! You're right! It IS hot! Hey, but we can take it…"  
  
"Water!" Tyson crawled around on the ground with Max, who had his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "Nope! Just joking! HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone sweats dropped.   
  
Suddenly, a figure emerged from a shack off to one side of the. "Hello, welcome to Africa. My name is Abeba. I will be you're Guide."  
  
"Uh, Hello! My names Tyson," Tyson said all chirpy. Twirling around, the gang saw rather tall woman. Her hair was cut very short, so she was almost bald. She wore sandals, and jeans shorts with a white tank top. She also wore many what seemed to be tight thin gold necklaces around her neck. Her brown eyes glinted a mischievous gold too.   
  
"Nice to meet you," she smiled.  
  
"I'm Ray."  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Kenny."  
  
"Kai…"  
  
"I'm Takara! It's a pleasure to meet you, Abeba."  
  
"Hey, aren't you the Bladebreakers? My brother is a very big fan of yours," Abeba exclaimed. "He won't stop talking about how good you guys where in the Championship last year. Hey! Are you hear to take part in the Africa Tournament?"  
  
"YUP!" Tyson said.  
  
"Cool," Abeba smiled again. "Oh yeah. You are near Zambia, Lusaka the capital of Zambia. I'm supposed to bring you to Lusaka, to the hotel Holidays Inn Garden Court. There you will unpack. Afterward, I will take you on a tour of the City. Okay?" (A/n: by the way… I DID MY RESEARCH! The hotel is real! http://www.zambiatourism.com/holidayinn/index.htm , see here now… and I looked it all up on a map! Heheh evil…) Everyone nodded. "Okay then! Lets go!"  
  
O.o***********o.O ~Later~  
  
"Wow! Look at the room! It's so…so… roomy!" Tyson cried.  
  
"No duh," Takara said. "Hey! Do I still have to have a bodyguard?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so dear," Mr. Dickenson said as he entered the room. "Amazing, I didn't expect such quality here in this hotel! The website didn't lie!" (A/n: eh hehehe…)  
  
"Who's gonna be in my room this time?" Takara sighed. She really didn't like the idea… she felt like a baby.  
  
"Hummm… I guess Kai and Ray again, they were such good bodyguards last time," the old man replied, still busying himself with inspecting the room.  
  
Kai huffed and headed to the other room and Ray just smiled, being the gentleman he was and picked up Takara's 2 bags for her and followed Kai. Takara sighed and followed them both.  
  
"Are you done?" asked Abeba after a while. She had been patiently waiting but the door, watching Tyson and Max's pillow fight thoughtfully.   
  
"Yeah, I think we are about done," Kenny replied, putting the last pair of neatly folded shorts in his dresser. "I'll go get the others." The shorty got up, told the two immature boys to stop, went into the other room and got the other three teens, who where obviously more mature then the other two. When they got back to the room where Abeba was waiting they go up and left for their tour.  
  
O.o*********o.O  
  
"This is the Mulungushi Hall, and that is Manda Hill," Abeba said, pointing to the two sites, she and the Bladebreakers were on a tour bus. "OH! And we're now passing The University of Zambia."  
  
The Bladebreakers listen somewhat quietly to their tour guide… SOMEwhat quietly… lets say… except Tyson…  
  
"Oh boy! I'm hungry!" the boy moaned, he was sitting in the very front, just opposite where Abeba sat with the microphone.  
  
"Come to think of it, so am I!" Ray said, he sat behind Tyson, Max sat across from him, who was just behind Abeba.  
  
"Okay then… why don't we stop by the Safari Dome and pick up something to eat?" Abeba said. "It will give you a chance to see the Stadium where you will be Beyblading."  
  
"GRRREAT!" Max cried.  
  
"Does he sound like Tony the Tiger from Frosted Flakes or what?" muttered Takara, who was seated just in front of Kai, and behind Ray. Opposite to her sat Kenny.  
  
"Good," Kai said from his place in the back. "While we're there, we can not only familiarize yourselves to the building, but we can familiarize yourselves at the dish too…"  
  
"Oh no," Tyson groaned. Actually, the rest of the Bladebreakers groaned as well. "We have to practice!"   
  
"Yes, the tournament starts tomorrow," Kai said with all calmness. "We should prepare. You all have been lagging off. Time to get serious."  
  
"Oh man," Takara grumbled. She started to slam her head against the window. Surprisingly, a hand suddenly came in between her head and the glass, stopping her from slamming her head.  
  
"I still need you on my team," It was Kai! "Don't do that."  
  
"Uh… okay," Takara said, pulling her head back and turned around. She didn't know why, but her heart skipped a beat when she realized that Kai… KAI… had stopped her from slamming her head on the glass. (A/n: wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Grrrr…)  
  
"And here we are," Abeba announced. "The Safari Dome." There stood a grand building rose like a majestic beast, curvy pillars of metal and stone gave the building a very modern edge along with the bizarre colours. On top of all that, they had elephants, gazelle, and lions leaping around the bottom of the dome. "Shall we go in?"  
  
"Sure!" Max and Tyson cried.  
  
O.o********o.O  
  
After everyone had finished eating, and Tyson was done stuffing his face with a range of different African food, they took another short tour around the dome before settling down at the outside Beyblade practice dish.   
  
"HAHA! Let it RIP!" Tyson yelled, letting his Beyblade fly into the dish and ram Max's, whose blade also came bouncing into the plate. "Take that Maxie!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" The blondie cried back. "Draciel! Lets get Busy!" (A/n: *cringe* I hate it when he says that….)  
  
"Wow, I must say, Tyson and Max's abilities have increase much from last year!" Kenny mused to himself.   
  
"They're still very sloppy at it," Kai muttered. "Okay, Takara and Ray, you bey-battle over in the other dish. Understood?!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Takara said, marching over with Ray. "Hey Ray! I hope you will expect no mercy from me!"  
  
"As for you too!" Ray yelled back. Then he launched his blade. "Go Drigger!"  
  
"Drassess!"  
  
"I must also say, Takara has gotten better too! Ray has improved his agility and attack too! Look at him go!" Kenny cried in surprise.  
  
"Drigger! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Drassess! Dodge it! Then use Crystal Star Gold!"  
  
Kai had to admit to himself that she had gotten better. Drassess headed strait for Drigger and at the last minute, swerved away from the approaching Drigger and dodged its attack. Coming up behind Drigger, Drassess rose, it's golden wing glowing brightly as a rope of fire uncurled and hit Drigger, knocking out of the plate.  
  
Ray gasped. "N-no way!" he cried in surprise.  
  
"Yes way!" Takara did a little victory dance. 'Good job, Drassess! You showed him!'  
  
~Yeah, yeah. Hey! That was fun beating a Legendary God Animal Warrior! ~  
  
'Huh?'  
  
~Um… tell you later… looks like you have company… AHH! ~  
  
'DRASSESS!'  
  
A mysterious black blade came out of nowhere and rammed Drassess, throwing it out of the dish, back into Takara's hands. "Eh-hehehe…" The Master to that mysterious blade emerged with 5 others from the bush. "Pathetic. Even for the Kokoro no Tamashii…" It said. "Oh forgive me, my name is Zuhura, I am leader of the Senses. I am the 6th sense."  
  
"I saw that movie," Takara said. "It wasn't all that scary."  
  
"Well girl, I am a lot scarier then a movie,' the one named Zuhura said as the figure emerged from the bush. Zuhura was a girl! "Anyways, this is Abdelahi, the sense of sight (male), Daniachew the sense of hearing (male), Jawara the sense of voice (male), Gyamfi the sense of touch (male), Dzigbode the sense of smell (male)." The gang chuckled evilly.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Tyson yelled.   
  
"What do we want?" Jawara replied. "We want something you all have, something you all need, we will take it from you one by one."  
  
"Soon." Gyamfi said. "Soon we will start." And as quickly as they appeared, the disappeared.   
  
"What was that about?" Kenny asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know," Kai said. "But from now on, we have to be on out toes."  
  
O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O  
  
Muh! Wah, wah, wah… *sniff*  
  
Kai: what is wrong with you?  
  
I… *sniff* just watched Rurouni Kenshin The Trust and Betrayal, AND I CRIED! So sad…  
  
Kai: Oh yeah, that movie.  
  
I made Kai watch it… how? I have a Kai Burger King Toy! He sat here with me through out the whole movie…  
  
Kai: it wasn't all that bad… all the blood… guts…gore…swords…  
  
-_-U that's Kai for you… well anyways… REVIEW!  
  
(RUROUNI KENSHIN RULES!)  
  
*****************************(PS ANOTHER PRESENT FOR THE REVIEWERS! heh.. I KNOW HOW TO USE HTML! *dances around* i'm so proud of myself! anyways... http://tsuki_sakura.tripod.com/notgoingtogetus/home.html ... again sorry 4 the pop ups....)************ (PSS HEM! yes, that website... if you don't wanna go to the here, always go there... and don't forget to sign my guest book! k????)************************  
  
Kai: she's lost it... 


	12. Losing Touch

(DISCLAIMER! I don't own Beyblade… seriously go bug the one who does.)  
  
Ehehe… nooo more school! Yeah!  
  
Kai: oh no… that means I'll be seeing more of you!  
  
YEP!  
  
Swoosh: Twerp… live with it kid… I did…  
  
Swirl: SWOOSHIE BABY!  
  
^________________________________^ Hehehe… Oh well… nothing much to say! Read on! By the way, this chappie is half done from BioVolt's point of view and the other done by The Bladebreakers' point of view… ENJOY!  
  
***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
~*THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET US*~  
  
By Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 12: Losing touch  
  
"Humm…" Boris watched his pupils closely as they launched they're Beyblade. "Serge! Keep you're arm straight when launching! Do you want to wear the brace again?"  
  
"Yes Master," The boy replied wearily. "No Master."   
  
"Anja! Show you're opponent no mercy!" Boris snapped again.  
  
"Yes sir," was the girl's reply.  
  
"Zasha! No—" Boris was cut off by a louder voice.  
  
"Boris, Please report to Lord Voltaire's office immediately."  
  
"What does he want?" The nasty man growled. Marching down the maze of corridors, Boris came upon big metal doors. Punching in a code at the side panel, the big doors swung open. Stomping inside, Boris snapped. "What is it now?"  
  
Voltaire sat there with a two majestic crowns sitting on his desk, stroking the big jewels and whatever on them. On was made with pure white gold, and the other marble stone, each with many jewels implanted in them. "What do I want?" the old man asked. "Oh lets see… REPORT ABOUT ANY INFORMATION ON THE LOCATION OF THE KOKORO NO TAMASHII!"  
  
"Don't worry sir," Boris said. "I have that taken care of. I have Arkadiy taking care of that. He will not let us down. Would you like it if I summoned him here for you?"  
  
"Please do," Voltaire replied.   
  
Boris when over to an intercom. "Arkadiy, please come to Voltaire's office now." He said into it. Moments later the boy came in.  
  
"Yes sir?" Arkadiy asked slyly.  
  
"Give a report on you're mission."  
  
"Yes… I've followed the Bladebreakers to Africa. There, I have a team; they are dear friends of mine with amazing power. If someone looses to them in a Beyblade battle, they will take one of their 5 senses. Hearing, sight, voice, smell, or touch, depending on which member they loose to. Their leader is the 6th sense. The sixth sense is something special that no normal person possesses. If the girl is the Kokoro no Tamashii, she will take the spirit of the Kokoro no Tamashii away and possess it within herself. You see, it's much easier then capturing the girl when she will struggle and not be taken voluntarily, but if we do it this way, we can take the Spirit Voluntarily. All we have to do then is to find Yasuo. Perfect, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes, yes…" Voltaire resumed stroking the crowns. "When will they begin?"  
  
"Very soon…" The boy said with a grin.  
  
O.o**************o.O  
  
"TODAY IS THE FIRST BATTLE!" Takara cried excitedly. The Bladebreakers just got out of the bus where now outside of the grand Safari Dome. "We're gonna whip some buttocks!"  
  
"Sorry," Kai said, pushing past Takara and looked around. "You're not going to do ditty squat except for warm the bench while we do the work."   
  
"WHAT!?" Takara blurted. "ALL THAT TRAINING AND I DO NOTHING?"  
  
"Hn," was the two blue-toned hair boy's reply. "Looks like we have more company…"  
  
Everyone looked where he was looking. Out of a black bus came out the familiar members of the White Tiger Team.   
  
"MARIAH!" Ray cried.  
  
"Huh?" the pink haired girl searched for the source where she had heard her name. "RAY!" see spotted him and came running over. Not to far behind her was the rest of the White Tigers. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Probably the same reason as you," Ray said, giving his friend a hug. (A/n: MORE LIKE GIRLFRIEND!)  
  
Suddenly, the Bladebreakers and the White Tiger commenced in this big conversation, leaving little Takara all alone…  
  
Takara sighed. It wasn't the first time she had been ignored. When her parents had parties, all the adults wouldn't even know she was there, at school, she was like a ghost, teachers didn't even know her name… so yeah… it didn't matter… she started to wall towards the building when a hand reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder…  
  
(MUH! I'm evil…  
  
Kai: CONTINUE! Please! Who grabbed her shoulder! YOU'RE PUTTING ME IN SUSPENCE!   
  
NEVER HAHAHA! This is funny… Kai has lost his sanity!  
  
KAI: AHH!  
  
SWOOSH: BAAK! BAAK!  
  
Chicken… anyways… on with the story!  
  
Kai: what was the purpose of pausing the story anyways?  
  
NOTHING!! Gomen, I'm in the mood to just talk about strange topics that just pop in my head…)  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Kai?" ANOTHER BIG SURPRISE! Something strange is going on.  
  
"Yeah…" Kai said with all seriousness. "Anyways, don't go off on your own. We should stick together with those freaks that call themselves 'The Senses' running around. Something tells me that they're bad news." Pause. "Are you going inside?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no use staying out here," she noticed how Kai's hand was STILL on her shoulder. "Umm…"  
  
"Oh sorry," he retrieved it quickly. Takara noticed a pinkish color tingling his pale cheeks… WAS IT HUMANLY POSSIBLE! Kai is blushing…again!! (A/n: hehehe… DEAD GIVE AWAY! HERE! I MADE A BUNCH OF HEART SHAPE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *Throws then to all the readers*) "Lets go inside. I want to see who we're up against…"  
  
"Okay."  
  
O.o********inside*********o.O  
  
"Some punks who call themselves 'Devlin Devils'," Kai muttered.   
  
"Hey, there are they White Tigers, there's playing at the same time as us in stadium B…" Takara points. "They're up against… (A/n: GUESS WHO! GUESS ME!!! Kai: she's diffidently lost it…)… the… the… SENSES!" (A/n: OH MY GOOSE! *runs around screaming her head off*)   
  
"The who?" A voice asked.  
  
"HEY KAI! Old buddy old pal!" Suddenly a familiar dark blue haired blade jumped Kai, but Kai simple took a step aside and the boy fell to the ground. "OuFF!"  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Mariah asked. She was with the White tigers, with a particular Chinese blader well known to Takara latch to her waist. Right then, Takara felt her heart crack in two.  
  
"My name is Takara Nakamura," The way she said her name had no emotion to it. Kai picked this up and stared at her out of the corner of his eye, something was wrong.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" the pinkette cried, taking one of the other girls hands and shook it. "I'm Mariah… can I ask you something? Not to be rude or anything, what are you doing hanging around the Bladebreakers?"  
  
Before she could answer, Kai stepped in. "Mr. Dickenson put her on the team." He said.   
  
"You can Beyblade?" A Greenette pushed his way through to get a better look. "You don't look scary enough to Beyblade."  
  
Takara's temper flared a little. "Wanna bet kid?" she hissed.  
  
"Nope! Out of money!" the Kevin disappeared before she could kick his retreating behind.  
  
"Hey! Come with me!" Mariah said all cheerfully. "I wanna get to know the newest member!" Mariah pulled herself from Ray's grasp and took Takara's hand and walked away.   
  
As they left they hear Kais voice tell the remaining White Tigers. "Be careful, my friends, you're enemy is not natural…"   
  
O.o****************o.O  
  
Besides the fact Mariah stole Takara's big Crush, she was a nice girl. They had a nice chat about guys, makeup and beyblades until it was the Bladebreakers turn to battle.  
  
'I admit Drassess, I think Ray and Mariah make a cute couple…'  
  
~Good for you, but I hate Kai! I WANNA FIGHT! ~   
  
'Don't hate him, he just thinks I'm inexperienced…'  
  
~OH! That reminds me… I THINK YOU AND KAI MAKE A CUTE COUPLE TOO! ~  
  
'Where did that come from?'  
  
~Out of my mouth, duh. ~  
  
'No I mean, what made you think that?'  
  
~Dunno~  
  
'Then shut up…'  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to today's competition! Bladebreakers against the Devlin Devils!"  
  
'I'm so excited! That I just can't hide it!'  
  
~Speak for yourself. ~  
  
'Well look at miss sunshine here!'  
  
~I would be shining like fire and burning up our opponents if it wasn't… for… KAI! *Hiss*~  
  
'Be quiet, I'm trying to watch. Maybe I'll learn something.'  
  
~What is there to learn? ~  
  
"Listen up Takara," Kai address the girl. "Play close attention to Tyson. I've though his sloppy, a saying goes, 'A fool will learn nothing from a wise person but a wise person will learn much from a fool.' Are you going to be a fool or a wise person?"  
  
'I'm a wise person," Takara said.  
  
~HA! You make me laugh. ~  
  
'Hey, if I didn't say 'I'm a Wise person' he would have asked Mr. D to lock me up in a padded cell cause he didn't want me on his team!'  
  
~True…~  
  
"You're going down!!" Tyson yells to his opponent.  
  
"You wish," the boy says.  
  
"Up first is Tyson from the BladeBreakers and Daniel from the Devlin Devils! 3-2-1… LET IT RIP!"  
  
(A/n: Bouh… curse me… did you see the guy that does Ray's voice on YTV? He's rather good looking… but… his first name is Daniel… out of all the cursed names on this planet, it has to be "DANIEL"! *Sniff* I hate that name… and my mom wants to name her child 'Daniel' if she has a boy!)  
  
"Go Dragoon!!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"ATTACK!" the boy named Daniel cried.  
  
~Oh, I forgot to tell you. Remember you asked to know why I felt special when I beat Drigger? Said something about 'Legendary God Animals Warriors'? Or something like that? ~  
  
'Umm… yeah…'  
  
~Well, Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and Drigger are all God animals. The Blue dragon of Wind; the Scarlet Phoenix of Fire; The Black Turtle of Water and the White Tiger of Earth. Okay? ~  
  
'Okay…'  
  
~Anyways, on the Bit-Beast world, they served Cho as her loyal warriors, guards and friends, on earth, they played as guardians to the people. ~  
  
'Cool…'  
  
~And so my dinky story ends… ~  
  
'Alrightie then…'   
  
~Oh, and I might add that isn't it strange that all four God Animals Warrior are here, together now on one team? ~  
  
'Don't make me think. It makes my head hurt…'  
  
~They're here because they have to protect CHO. And CHO is in you. ~  
  
'Goodies, goodies…'  
  
~Yup… by the way, Tyson is losing! ~  
  
"You think you can win just by the sheer speed of you're Beyblade? You're sadly wrong!" Tyson yell at the boy across the dish. "Dragoon!"  
  
"If you're here to talk Tyson," Daniel said with an evil grin. "I'm afraid you're going to lose, and then lets see who's 'Sad'."  
  
"Grrrr… Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane attack!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Tyson's mistake," Kai said. "Never underestimate you're enemy."  
  
"Humm… ATTACK!" Daniel scream at the point where Dragoon started to spin faster to create the mighty hurricane, at this point, only for a few seconds, Dragoon was like a sitting duck. And Daniel took full advantage of the situation. WHAM! Dragoon was out.  
  
"What? No-no way…" Tyson fell to his knees. "How?"  
  
"You talked to much," Kai grunted. "As a old saying goes, 'A superior man acts before he speaks, and afterwards, speaks according to his actions.'"  
  
"We shouldn't have gotten him that 'A Million Wise Sayings' book for Christmas," Max whispered to Kenny. Kenny nodded. "Now he's using it against us!"   
  
"Now Max, get out there and win and make up for Tyson's lost," Kai directed.  
  
"Yup! You can count on me!" Max laughed.  
  
"Now, Max from the Bladebreakers against Ty from the Devlin Devils!"  
  
A rather cute looking kid came up to the dish. He had short spiky hair with big lavender. "I'm gonna beat you so hard that you wish you where never born!" The boy cried in a ditty, stupid voice.  
  
"Humm, we'll see about that…" Max smirked.  
  
"3-2-1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
'*Yawn*…'  
  
~Tried? ~  
  
'How did you guess?'  
  
~You're mouth is so wide I could stick a dozen golf balls in there. Close it now Kai's looking. ~  
  
Takara's mouth clamped together. 'Ugh…'  
  
~So… whom are you going to try and get now? Since you can't have Ray… ~  
  
'What?'  
  
~Max… Kai… Tyson… Kenny? ~  
  
'What? Whoa… hell no! Max… it just to energetic, Tyson is a freak, and Kenny *shiver* nononononononono…'  
  
~So Kai? ~  
  
'Nope!!'  
  
~Humm… right…~  
  
"And Max takes Round two!!"  
  
"See Kai? I told you, you could count on me!" Max chirped.  
  
"Yeah, but still, you screwed up you're launch. When we get some extra time, I expect you to practice," Kai snapped. "Okay Ray… You're up…"  
  
"Alright…" Ray sat up from his seat and walked over.  
  
"Next, Ray from the Bladebreakers against Johnny from the Devlin Devils!"  
  
"Another Johnny?" Kai muttered. "The world only need one… none would be better." Max and Tyson giggled, while Takara smiled.  
  
"3-2-1… LET IT RIP!"  
  
WHAM! That was quick…  
  
"And the Bladebreakers win their first battle of the tournament!"  
  
"Hurry up guys," Ray said, tension and excitement lingered in his voice. "Lets go see how the White Tigers are!"  
  
They hurried away, some signing autographs along the way. Many fans stopped to give Takara a quizzical stare, but quickly forgot about her when Ray, Tyson or Max came along. Only people that kept staring at her were boys. Kai got irritated with all the fan girls and rushed everyone out. He also got REALLY irritated when Takara wasn't following because some guy began to hit on her -tho Takara didn't seem to care- and pushed the guy away and pulled Takara along. Only a short walk away and they where in the stadium where the White Tigers and The Senses were battling.   
  
"OH! OH!" Max cried excitedly. "LOOK! LEE'S UP!!"  
  
"Go Lee!" Ray cheered. He's eyes shifted to the pink haired girl sitting on the bench who was leaning against Gary, who looked less then pleased. "Hey what's up down there? Something's not right… MARIAH!" The girl made reaction to his voice, tho Kevin did turn to look where the source of the voice came from. A sad expression was plastered to his small face.   
  
"GALEON!" Lee scream. "BLACK LIGHTING!!"  
  
His opponent, Gyamfi, smirked in a not so pleasant manner. "Vel! ATTACK!! Transform and Mimic!" out of the pale brown Beyblade that restlessly beat against Lee's, a light almost the same color of the blade exploded to reveal a simple sheet of paper. To everyone's horror, the sheet began to manipulate and change into a hollow skin version on Galeon. Mimicking perfectly Galeon's own attack, knocking the brave lion clear from the dish before he could react.  
  
Lee gasped, taking a step back, fear reflecting clearly in his gold eyes. "Your turn now, Cat," Gyamfi spat. "Vel? Take!" Something almost invisible to the human eyes happened. Greedy hands seemed to reach from the now paper looking for of the bit beast, Vel, and envelope Lee in a cocoon. Then pulling away, they took what seemed to be an image of Lee away, leaving Lee to fall to his knees. He fell in a way that seemed that he wasn't alive. The Bladebreakers jumped to the rails, along with several fans, all gasping in horror.  
  
"Lee!" Ray cried, simply jumping over the rail and running over (he did not hurt himself due to his cat-like abilities)." Lee! You Alright?"  
  
"I…I…" The boy muttered softy. "Ray… I can't…"  
  
Takara couldn't hear the rest because she was dragged off to go down and help the tiger team (they couldn't jump over the rail like Ray did). When they go down, they say Ray supporting Lee with one shoulder, and Mariah was crying on the other. The rest of the White Tiger team followed closely behind, gloomy looks on their faces.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
They waited for an answer, but Lee was in some sort of dazed state, Mariah won't take her head off of Ray's shoulder and Gary was sniffing the air like some police dog looking for a murderer. So Kevin answered. "Bad stuff…" he grumbled. The Bladebreakers waited for him to say more. "Gary was the first. He went up and lost. When he came back, he complained he couldn't smell anything."  
  
"How is Gary supposed to taste food without taste?" The gentle giant wondered out loud.  
  
"The Mariah…" the green haired boy began. "She went up and lost also… when she came back, I though she was just ignoring us but…"  
  
"Mariah!" Takara cried. The pink haired girl didn't respond. "Mariah! Are you alright?"  
  
"She's deaf," Kai said softy as Mariah let go of Ray and latched herself onto Takara's shoulder.  
  
Kevin nodded sadly. "Lee… I told him we should call it quits, but he wanted to revenge the team and…"  
  
"I can't feel anything," Lee murmured. "Not a thing. I'm walking and I feel nothing, as if I'm walking on air."  
  
Everyone gasped. "So that's what their after," Kai said, his voice hard. "Well they aren't going to get it."  
  
"Wanna bet?" A cold voice said. The Senses appeared, huge smirks plaster to their faces. Zuhura's smirk was the biggest. "It's has begun." She said, and as quickly as they appeared, they vanished.   
  
"They freak me out," Kenny whispered, fear present in his voice.  
  
"Well they don't scare me!" Tyson growled. "Not a bit! They're just a bunch of weirdoes who need to be locked up in a padded room with stray jackets! I can take him!" he pummeled his fist into the air.   
  
"Yeah!" Max shouted after him, coping his actions. Kai shook his head.  
  
"Good luck," Lee said quietly. "Cause you're going to need it…"  
  
***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O***O.o***o.O  
  
Chapter 12 completed! YEAhh… sorry peeps I couldn't update… I was on vacation! TO FLOR-DE-DA! HAHA!  
  
Kai: -_-u …  
  
Anyways… no need to keep it a secret anymore... It'S A KAI/TAKARA FANFICTION! *laughs evilly*  
  
Kai: =_=U....  
  
AND!!!!!!!!  
  
I MOVED THE 'NOT GONNA GET US' FANFIC SITE! No popups and I added a bit more… come see!  
  
http://notgoingtogetus.sphosting.com/home.html  
  
Don't forget to sign my guest book while ur there!  
  
OK NOW! REVIEW! LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!! 


	13. Weakened

(DISCLAIMER: I must say, young chap, I do not own Beyblade! Please do see the one who does!)  
  
*crying*  
  
Kai: -_-U…  
  
I'm so happy! I got so many reviews! I'm so happy!  
  
Kai: you said that already… =_=U  
  
I AM SO HAPPY!  
  
Kai: …   
  
Haha.. I spent all week working on my webbie page… YOU GETTER LOOK AT IT! =_=…   
  
http://notgoingtogetus.sphosting.com/  
  
haha… check out the other section for new chibi Kai and Ray piccys… ^_^…   
  
…And now…  
  
…ONE WITH THE STORY!  
  
***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O  
  
~*THEY"RE NOT GOING TO GET US*~  
  
By Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 13: Weakened   
  
Takara walked into the room herself, Kai and Ray were to sleep in to only find Kai there, quietly pacing around, putting things away and taking things out with a dazed look on her face. In fact, she also had the same look on her face. Today events had their toll on everyone. Most were bewildered, some scared, and few were depresses.   
  
Taking her PJs, some undergarment, and a towel, Takara went into the washroom. 'A good shower will make myself feel better," she thought to herself. Fifteen minutes later, she came out of the shower and got dressed, and opened the door to see Kai waiting for his turn. Stepping out of his way, he entered, shutting the door behind him. Minutes later the shower started again.  
  
Takara trailed over to her bed, and flopped on it, face down. The muffled sound of the shower was the only noise to be heard. The next thing that happened confused Takara. A funny image of Kai standing out in the rain with no shirt, only wet, black soggy pants, the water running over his well-toned chest. Scarlet eyes piercing through the blue of the rain--- (People take a moment to pause and imagine… hummm… *big grin*)  
  
Takara physically shock her head. "What the?" she growled. She sat up and stared at staring down at her hands as if there was something wrong with them. Growling again, she pulled back the blankets to the bed and crawled in, flicking of the closest light to the bed.   
  
Seconds after the shower stopped and a few minutes following it, Kai came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, chest bare. Takara cursed to herself, pulling the blankets over her head so she couldn't see anything, just in case a powerful wind came by and blew the towel away. Shutting her eyes tight, she fought the image out of her head if that DID happen. (A/n: sick mind, I have…)  
  
What almost felt like forever, Kai finally tucked himself into his bed. "You can't uncover you're head now," He told Takara in a quiet voice. She obeyed.  
  
"Where's Ray?" She asked.  
  
Kai felt sudden anger surface in his mind when she asked, but never the less replied the question. "He's over at the White Tiger's Hotel, helping them out. He said he'll meet us at the stadium in the morning."  
  
"Oh is that so? Okay. That's nice of him."  
  
Kai's eyebrow twitched. "Hn… get to sleep. I'm tired."  
  
"Go to sleep then," She said, getting out of bed. "I can't get to sleep." She strolled over tho the balcony door and opened it, letting a breeze inside that ruffles her hair, sending it gracefully fluttering behind her. She quickly slipped out side, leaving the door open a little so she wouldn't be locked out, failing to notice Kai watching her. She let her eyes wander over the city, warm Africa's air shuffle around her. A dark figure was fluttering in the dark; Takara could make out what it was, even in the little light. "Hello Mr. Butterfly," she said softy, before finding herself drifting away.  
  
O.o******MORNING! *****o.O  
  
"Wow Kai, you're down late," Tyson teased. Kai sent him a death glare.  
  
"For you're information, I was up at 6:30am, practiced till 7:30am, when up stairs, had a quick shower, and did… some stuff, until," Kai shifted his eyes to the clock. "8:45am and came down here. And I believe 8:45am is now."  
  
"8: 46!" Tyson pointed. The clock had changed.   
  
"What were you doing?" Max sang.  
  
"Stuff…" Kai growled.  
  
"Why isn't Takara up?" Tyson pressed.  
  
"Because she's sleeping."  
  
"Why didn't you wake her up?"  
  
"Because she was up late…"  
  
"You don't look like you gotta lot of sleep yourself! I hope you two weren't up to anything!"  
  
"Do you want to die Tyson?"  
  
"For your big fat information, Tyson, I couldn't go to sleep because I had to may things on my mind," a new voice interrupted. "And if you want to chop you're body into many piece once Kai is done killing you and feed them to hyenas, which I believe are very common around here, you better shut up." Takara entered the room, glowing angrily at Tyson, before sitting at the table.  
  
"YEAH! You're awake," Max chirped. "I wanted to see if you would beybattle with warm me up for today's match!"  
  
Takara smiled. "Sure, why not?" she got up, snagging some toast off a plate that sat on the counter as she went with Max to the dishes at the back of the hotel.  
  
Kai sighed, leaning on the table with is elbows. Remembering last night…  
  
O.o*****FLASHBACK! *****o.O  
  
As Takara slipped out to the balcony, Kai never took his eyes of her. Hair swooshing dramatically behind her as she left. After a couple minutes of watching her silhouette on the translucent curtains, she slumped on the patio table and lied there still as a rock.   
  
Sudden worry swept up Kai, and he was out there before he could think. Approaching her figure, he found her asleep, breathing quietly.  
  
*/A think of beauty is a joy forever. It's loveliness increases…/  
  
Kai smiled softly to himself. Coming closer and scooping up the limp girl gently into his arms.  
  
/…It will never pass into nothingness…/  
  
He came to her bed and laid her down softly and tucked he in.  
  
/…But still will keep a bower quiet for us…/  
  
Pausing for a few minutes, eyes sweeping slowly over Takara's body, Kai bent down, brushing the bangs from her face, smiling gently.   
  
/… And a sleep full of sweet dreams, and health and quiet breathing…/  
  
(*by John Kents)  
  
Kai then crawled into his own bed, tucking himself in, still with his eyes on the sleeping figure in the bed beside his, slowly falling into a tender sleep…  
  
O.o*****END OF FLASH BACK! *****o.O  
  
Sighing again, Kai got up. "Get ready to leave," He told the remaining members of his team. "Tyson, get Max and Takara-no goofing around-, and Kenny call Ray to tell him we're on our way to the stadium."  
  
O.o****************o.O  
  
"YEAH!" Takara skipped around. "So Kai! Am I battling today?"  
  
"… This way. Ray said he would meet us over there…" Kai muttered, not really wanting to answer. He knew she wanted to Beyblade, but he simply didn't… didn't think she was ready yet. There's a lot of pressure, getting up in front of thousands of people and not be afraid. He remembered his first time in front of many people, but it wasn't a matter of 'win to go on to the next battle' it was a matter of 'you fail, you die'.   
  
"ANSWER ME KAI!"  
  
"There he is…"  
  
"Hey guys," Ray waved.   
  
"How are the White Tigers?" Max asked.   
  
"Fine," Ray smiled sadly. "Lee has learned to walk around without being able to feel the ground… though he had some strange dream last night that he could fly and almost leaped out of the building while in his sleep walk. Mariah is still a problem. She's gotten over the fact she's defeat tho she keeps screaming because, you know, your voice tends to rise when you can't hear yourself, and if you want to tell her something you have to write it on a sheet of paper... Gary says he can imagine the taste and smell of the food he eats. So yeah… things are beginning to come in order."   
  
"KAI!" Takara screamed. "Reply! Now! My question!"  
  
"Who are we up against?" Kai asked.  
  
"Some people who call themselves The Sirens," Ray said. "In their last battle, they won only in 2 minutes."  
  
"Interesting…" Kai mused.  
  
"STOP IGNORING ME!" Takara screamed, not caring when the people began to stare at her.  
  
Kai turned his maroon gaze slowly to her. Takara could see doubt and quizzical look reflecting in them, but not for her, rather asking himself. "Yes?" He said, voice flat with no emotion.  
  
"Am I battling today or not?" Takara said, hands on her hips, stamping her foot impatiently. It looked… cute.  
  
"No," Kai said with the same voice. He had to struggle not to smile a bit, or lower his voice to a softer tone. What was this girl doing to him? She was making him act strange when she was around him. Almost always drawing him to her. Kai felt the need to protect her at all costs, but he had to show none of this. He was a leader, and leaders do no show these feelings.   
  
Takara looked at Kai like he had slapped her. "But—why?" her face saddened then turned into fury. "Jerk! You think I'm still 'inexperienced'! Well who was it in my first battle… Humm… against whom? You! I tied with you in my first battle! I guess you see me as, I think you would say 'stupid', about Beyblading! FINE! What good am I if I don't meet your standards? I'm no use to this team, I might as well LEAVE!" She huffed. Tears began to spill down her cheek. In a blink of an eye, her blue head bobbed through the crowd, disappearing almost instantly.  
  
Kai blinked rapidly, taking a step forward to go after her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "The battle starts now," A voice said. Kai turned to see Ray. "If we aren't there we will be disqualified." He smiled. "Besides I don't think she'll make it very far. We'll go look for her as soon as we're done." Ray game a squeeze to Kai's shoulder. Ray could see something Kai couldn't.  
  
O.o**********o.O  
  
Takara kept running, tears soaked her face. She was hurt in a way that she knew what hurt, but why was it hurting. It felt as if her world had fallen apart as the words 'no' left his mouth. She ran down an alleyway between two deserted buildings and collapsed in a heap of sobs and sniffles.  
  
~What a jerk. ~  
  
'You said it.'  
  
~Hum, but lately, have you notice how Kai looks like he's always having an internal conflict when you're around? ~  
  
'No… how could you see him through my pocket?'  
  
~I have eyes, don't I? ~  
  
'Yeah, I suppose.'  
  
~Then I can see. Bit beasts are not normal you know. I can do things you can't. ~  
  
'Wow, I'm impressed…'  
  
~Stop with that sarcasm! I mean it!~   
  
'Yeah… whatever…'  
  
~Hey, do you hear something? ~  
  
'No…'  
  
~… … …Oh god… no! Look out Takara! Get out of there now! ~  
  
"Well, well," a voice said. "What do we have here?" Takara looked up fearful.  
  
O.o**********o.O  
  
"WELCOME TO TODAY'S MATCH! BLADEBREAKERS VS. THE SIRENS!"  
  
"Who exactly are these 'sirens'?" Tyson asked.  
  
"According to the information I have collected," Kenny said, typing away. "They usually win my distracting their opponents."  
  
"How?" Max pressed.  
  
"Umm…" Kenny blushed. "By means of looks."  
  
"So they're girls?" Kai smirked. "Easy."  
  
"No, it's not that simple you see," Nerd boy coughed. "They are very, very attractive…"  
  
"AAANND THE SIRENS!!"  
  
A group of 3 girls walked out. They… umm… err….  
  
"They're a bunch of sluts!" Kai growled. "Puh… I'm not falling for that. I'll go up first, then Tyson -you better not lose this time- and Max. I'm sorry Ray, but you have a slight problem with the opposite gender."  
  
"Understood cap-i-tin!" the Chinese boy smiled.  
  
"I expect a quick battle. Just go in and hit. I advice you NOT to look at you're opponent," Kai said tensely. He stepped up to the dish.  
  
"FIRST ROUND! KAI VS. ALLIE!"  
  
One of the girls approached the dish on the other side. Kai took short notes about her appearance- lots of skin and big watermelons. He focus himself on the dish with only had two thoughts in his head. Win. Takara. It was dangerous with the Senses running around. She could get into serious trouble. 'Just get this over with,' he told himself.  
  
O.o**********o.O  
  
"You!" Takara pointed.  
  
"Yes me -or us more specifically- us," the voice said. Out stepped Zuhura. "Well, well what do we have here? My! It's the little bitch from the Bladebreakers! What a surprise!"  
  
"I only see a hoar in front of me, I see no 'we'," Takara snapped back.   
  
"Brave words, girl," Zuhura snorted. Shadows emerged at all possible exits. Those shadows turned into the other members of the Senses. "Beybattle girl. You win, you go free…"  
  
"And if I lose?" Takara already knew the answer.  
  
"I take Cho," Zuhura smirked. Okay… maybe that wasn't the answer Takara was thinking about…  
  
"Haha!" Takara laughed. "If you must know, my mother and father made me take martial art classes! I can just fight my way out physically!" She wasn't lying either. Her parents made her take all the self-defense classes available, just so Takara could protect herself in a real situation. Looks like they might come in handy here.  
  
"Oh really?" Zuhura muttered, not so impressed. Takara nodded, and then suddenly, she went for the closest exit which was guarded by Abdelahi. Swiftly she went in for a punch, but he blocked, and just as fast, she kicked the legs from under him and ran out the exit. "GET HER!" Zuhura screamed.  
  
Jawara stepped up, taking a deep breath, and screamed. But it was no any ordinary scream either, it was as if a bomb had exploded and it through Takara from her feet. Then Gyamfi came, his arms stretched to where Takara fell, and wrapped her up, bringing her back. "LET ME GO, YOU FREAKS!!!" Takara screamed, squirming in Gyamfi's grip. "EWW! THIS IS SOOO GROSS!"   
  
"Not so brave, are we now?" Zuhura mocked. "You see, when ever we take someone's sense, we increase our own. No use wiggling, little worm, Gyamfi's won't let go. You have to fight me."  
  
"Wait," Abdelahi said, getting up from is the ground where Takara had knocked him down. "I will fight her, woman."  
  
"But I am suppose to—," Zuhura argued.   
  
"I do not care," Abdelahi roared. "I am going to fight her." He turned his stormy brown eyes to Takara, who glared at him helplessly. "No woman has the right to hit, Abdelahi!" he hit his chest, indicating to himself. "Let her go Gyamfi."  
  
"ABDELAHI! I am to fight her! I am---," Zuhura shouted.  
  
"You are only leader of this team because you are the 6th sense. But I do not care, you are a woman, and woman do as they are told!" Abdelahi turned around and smacked Zuhura across the face. Zuhura recoiled in fear. "Now girl…" he took a gray Beyblade out of his pocket.  
  
'Common' Drassess. We beat him!'  
  
~Yup! As long as you believe, there is nothing you can't do! ~  
  
  
  
'You sound like Kai…'  
  
~NOO! I don't wanna sound like him! ~  
  
'The no more wise sayings…' Takara whipped out Drassess. 'I bet he thinks I'm going to play defense side. Well, I'm going to show him a little offense!'  
  
"Go!" Dzigbode cried. Both Bladers launched their blades.   
  
"DRASSESS! CRYSTAL STAR GOLD!" Drassess rose with fire flaring everywhere, that snatching at the gray Beyblade approaching her, but it dodged it.   
  
"Haha! You think you can beat me that way? No one can beat me!" Abdelahi laughed. "Sorg! Laser vision!" Out of they gray Beyblade, with a blast of light, a simple eye appeared. It's iris glowing a deep red. With an explosion, a laser beamed came shooting out, straight for Drassess.  
  
"DRASSESS!" Takara yelped. "NOO!"  
  
~Sorry… I failed you…~  
  
'NO!'  
  
BOOOM!!!  
  
O.o***************o.O  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Tyson said. "2-1. At least we won."  
  
"At least you won," Kai replied. His eyes scanned around. 'Where could she have run off to?' his mind wondered, as he took off in to a fast walk. Then, as if someone heard his question, he heard a noise.  
  
BOOOM!!!  
  
"What was that?" Max wondered.   
  
"Oh no," Kai muttered, and then before anyone could stop him, he was running, eyes on the sky as a pillar of smoke rose into the air. It wasn't exactly easy for Kai to get where he was going because, there where a lot of people running away, going the other direction that he came from. But after about 5 minutes, he reached the spot, knowing already he was too late.  
  
There on the concrete, laid a figure, with a mess of blue hair, not moving what so ever. "TAKARA!" Kai cried, running over.  
  
"Kai?" she began to move, trying to sit up, but her arms were to weak. Kai ran over and caught her before she could hit the ground again. "Kai… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… Kai…" she lifted her head up to stare at his face, and what Kai saw made him stop breathing.  
  
Her eyes were dead. They showed no sign of life. He couldn't even see his refection in them. Neither was any emotion, tho tears streamed from her eyes, just deep reddish-purple eyes. "Takara…" he didn't know what to say.  
  
"So boyfriend shows up to save his girlfriend. How sweet. I think I'm going to barf," said a cold voice. Kai turned to see the Senses, but it wasn't Zuhura who had spoken, I was Abdelahi. Zuhura stood behind the group of boys, eyes shaded in.  
  
"You did this to her!" Kai screamed. "You… you…"  
  
"I took her sight," Abdelahi smirked. "Lets make a deal. You beat us in the finals, we give back all you're friends abilities, lose…"  
  
"And?" Kai said.  
  
"We take you're precious little bitch there," he finished, pointing at Takara. "But now, you have stepped into out trap, you cannot get out unless you fight us. You win, you get out, you lose and you know what happens." He turned to Jawara. "You're up."  
  
"Kai!" four figures ran into the ally way. "Kai you okay? Where's Takara!" It was Ray and the rest.  
  
Kai stood up, with Takara in his arms. "Here," he handed her to Ray. "Go back to the hotel. Stay there."  
  
"But," Ray looked at the Senses.  
  
"I'll distract them," Kai hissed. "Go now."  
  
"Kai… no… Kai," Takara said weakly, now in Ray's possession.  
  
"Kai will be okay," Ray murmured softly. He noticed the dead look in her eyes. "Just rest." 'I hope,' Ray added in his thoughts.  
  
O.o***********o.O  
  
"Which way is the bloody hotel?" Tyson yelled impatiently.  
  
"AHH! Noo! Dizzi!" Kenny yelped.  
  
"Low… batt...er…ies…" The computer said before shutting off.  
  
"Damn! Perfect!" Ray cried.  
  
"We could ask around for directions?" Max suggested.  
  
O.o*****half an hour later*****o.O  
  
"Nope," Max sighed. "No luck there."  
  
All the directions they received lead them to a small park.  
  
Ray looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. He felt extremely sorry for her. "Well rest here," He said. "We start looking again tomorrow."  
  
"What if we don't make it in time for the tournament?!" Kenny cried.   
  
Ray sighed. "We'll just have to bare with it then, won't we?" He leaned Takara on a tree, and then looked at the sky. It was dusk. "For now we get some sleep."  
  
O.o***********o.O  
  
Around midnight, Takara woke up. She shifted around, opening her eyes but failed to see anything. She stretched out her limbs and yawned, kicking a soft object near her feet, followed by a soft groan and a loud snort. Tyson was there. She got to her knees, so it was easier to search around, and found a thick rope to her right. That must be Ray's hair, so Ray was to her right. To her left there was another little sound. It sounded like 'me-me-me-me…' then it started over again. She smiled. That must be Max.   
  
"Noo… Dizzi…" She heard a voice. It cam from farther left. That must be Kenny.  
  
So, Takara sat there, listening to the wind whisper in her ears- that's when she heard yet another sound. I was farther away, that's for sure. It almost sounded as if someone was… crying? She began to crawl across the ground, avoiding the placed where she knew her friend lay asleep. Crawling into the bushes in the direction she had heard the sound. How did she know which way it came from? Well, it was true when you lose one of your senses; all of your other senses become heightened. She chuckled a bit as she heard Toucan Sam from Fruit Loops say 'Follow your nose!' but in this case it was 'follow your ears!' which brought a funny image to Takara's head of her chasing a pair of ears around.   
  
Soon she came the spot where the sound came from. She paused when the sniffles stopped, notifying Takara that the person knew of her presence. She crawled over to the person, who didn't make any movements at all. Takara suspected that he/she was watching her. She reached out for the person's face, finding a handful of hair, which was rather stiff, fore Takara could tell that person had it jelled. She ran her hand down the person's face- over their forehead and over their right cheek, which was damp ever so slightly with tears. Then down their chest, now Takara could tell it was diffidently a guy. She lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder and making her hand glide over his bare arm. It was stopped when it came to an object, obviously an arm guard. She felt a sharp blade like thing sticking out of the elbow. She blinked her visionless eyes, and went back to the person's face, going over the cheek again and again, before coming to rest on his lips. "Kai?" She said softly, tho it was hard because it felt as if a lump had formed in her throat. "Kai? Is that you?" Well there was no mistake about it, it was Kai.  
  
But he didn't reply.  
  
Not a word.  
  
Takara began to shake her head slowly. "Oh Kai! Why?" She through her arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder.  
  
Kai was watching her. He had lost terribly. He wasn't able to think clearly through the battle because only anger clouded his mind. He was depressed because he lost the ability to speak. He was scared, because he didn't know how to face his teammates. He was crying because of all this. All things you never would have seen him do. All the things Kai was taught not to do. And yet, when Takara came, he felt as if a new light had been light, and there was still hope.   
  
Hope.  
  
Hope was another thing he was taught not to think. He was taught to KNOW. When Takara wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, he didn't know what to do. Everything that was happening to him seemed so new! Everything his teachers told him had no use. So, he lifted his arms slowly and wrapped it around Takara's waist, and pulling her closely. For the first time ever in his life… Kai felt joy and safety. He smiled, and closed his eyes, along himself to fall into the warmth… of a dreamless sleep.  
  
***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O***O.o**o.O  
  
WAHH! *Running away from crazy readers* BACK! BACK 3ViLl\l3ZZ! BAH!   
  
Kai: well know we know she's alien cuz she speaks a different language…   
  
BAKA! I was reading MegaTokyo Online Manga! :P… BAH! I'm sorry Kai had to lose! Don't worry, good things will happen. This experience will bring Kai and Takara closer! ^_______________^   
  
Kai: goody…  
  
Scary chapter, ne? Hehe… ^_~… really long one too… O.o (WACK!) GET AWAY FROM ME FAN… PEOPLES!!! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! I have a plastic katana and bow and arrows that I bought from the dollar store today! F34R M3!!! HAHAHA! *slashing her Japanese sword like crazy* HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kai: -_-U she's crazy…  
  
Anyways… don't forget to visit my site! I will say it again!!!  
  
http://notgoingtogetus.sphosting.com/   
  
Heh… REVIEW!!!! 


	14. Learning to Adapt

(Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade… but I swear! You're daughter kicked my dog!(lame joke, I know…))  
  
Kai: beware… she (cold tears) is about to come out. She is extremely pissed off, cuz last chapter she got a flame… *looks over his shoulder* she is very, VERY *VERY* scary…  
  
*Comes out in a giant mecha robot* MUHAHAHAH! ALL RIGHT FLAMERS! Let's see who can flame who!! *Pushes a button**Click* (a bunch of flamethrowers appear at the shoulders, legs, arms, and torso of the mecha robot) MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
Kai: *hiding* very, very scary… better not make her mad…  
  
: D anyways… I have a message at the end of this chappie, and all should read it…  
  
… On with the story!!  
  
(WAAAAAIII! I admit… this is my first romance story ever… so please excuse me if you don't think it is crappy… but I have trained myself by reading many, many romance stories, so I hope my training becomes useful… I don't know what I'll do at the kissing parts… ... anyways... sorry it took me so long to update...! ^_^u... vacation and stuff...)  
  
O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***  
  
~*THEY'RE MOT GOING TO GET US*~  
  
By Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 14: Learning to Adapt  
  
"WHERE IS TAKARA?!" Ray exploded the next morning. He, Max, Tyson and Kenny woke up at the crack of dawn to find her gone.  
  
"Uh… I don't know," Max scratched his head. "Maybe she got eaten by a pack of lions!" Ray shot him a poisonous look.  
  
"Well," Ray bent down on one knee. "It looks like she crawled into the bushes." He stood up and looked at the others. "Max- go that way, Tyson- that way, Kenny- you go over there and look. Okay?" the boys split up, and Ray waddled into waist high in bushes, calling Takara's name on the top of his lungs. It wasn't long before he fell upon the sleeping couple.  
  
"Wha?" Ray blinked. Takara's head leaned against Kai's shoulder while Kai's arms wrapped around her waist protectively. His cheek resting on the top of her head. Ray smiled brightly. So he was right! Kai like Takara! For even a Ice Captain had to have some type of feelings. After all, he was human.   
  
Ray tiptoed over to the sleeping boy and tapped him on the shoulder, instantly bring him back to reality. "Don't worry," Ray whispered. "I won't tell the rest." His grin grew even bigger and winked. Kai blinked (not so) intelligently at the Chinese boy, and smile back (a/n: he's still half asleep).   
  
Kai scooped up Takara (who was still sleeping) into his arms and began to follow Ray.   
  
"So…err… did ... umm… how did the battle go?" Ray asked quietly. Kai would have said 'like shit' but of course he could say much at all in the first place. Ray's eyes when wide as Kai made a silent sigh and looked down at his feet. "Oh… I'm sorry…" Ray turned sadly away.   
  
"HEY!" Max cried. He was the first to spot Ray, Kai and Takara. "Ray found them!"  
  
"Way to go Ray!" Tyson cried.  
  
"Good," Kenny sighed, as all three of them approached the other boys. "The tournament will start in 5 hours. That long enough to find our way back to the hotel and prepare."  
  
"It's okay," said a voice. "The matches for today were canceled because of you're absence." Mr. Dickenson, along with several policemen approached the group of teens, hacking their way through the bushes. "Is everyone alright? What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," Tyson exclaimed.  
  
O.o*****************o.O  
  
"So you see, there was that big explosion, then Kai took off…" Kenny started.  
  
"Ray ran after him, so we had to follow," Tyson added.  
  
"When we got there, Kai gave Takara, who didn't look to well, and told us to run away," Max cried.  
  
"Yeah, then we got lost," Ray moaned. "And it was late, so we slept in the park."  
  
"That was dangerous!" the chief of police cried. "Do you know how many poisonous animals and insects live out there? You were lucky!"  
  
"We had no other choice," Kenny replied. "Do you expect us to walk around at night?"  
  
"Yeah, when we woke up, Takara was missing," Max continued.  
  
"So we when out to look for her," Tyson said. "Ray found her and Kai and then you found us!"  
  
"THE END!" Max and Tyson cried together.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say Kai?" Mr. D asked the older boy. Kai flinched.  
  
"Um…" Ray said quickly. "Kai lost his voice! From screaming to much!"   
  
"Is that so?" Mr. Dickenson asked. Kai shock his head quickly. "Okay then."  
  
Kai mentally sighed in relief. He turned his head slightly, to look at Takara, who was still sleeping. Poor kid. Must be exhausted.  
  
Takara woke to the sound of loud voices. Not wanting to wake, she laid there, hoping to go back to sleep. Now, all she wanted was to go back home. Sure, she had once wanted to be where she was now, but it was nothing like what she wanted to be. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she began to think of her friend, Usagi, and her parents. Oh god, how she missed them. She would never complain about how life is so boring ever again. She would try and make her life worth it… maybe start an organization to help the children in Africa. She knew how poor some of the families were here. Then she started thinking about the good things… like she WAS having the time of her life, Beyblading could be such a challenge. Then there was Kai. When she first saw him, up close, not in a TV, a part of here fell in love with him, unnoticed my her own conscious mind. And know… she did love him, and it would pain her to be parted from him. She tears grew less, and the pain of sadness in her chest decreased at the thought. Then it occurred to her; last time she remembered, she was WITH Kai. Now she was laying on a soft flat surface. Did the Senses get her? Jumping up, eyes open in a flash, but seeing nothing, she yelled, "KAI!"  
  
A sudden silence occurred. Takara felt suddenly embarrassed. She sat down and lowered her eyelids to hide her eyes, not letting the people around her see the emptiness in them.  
  
"Good to see that you woke up Takara," a voice said… Tyson?  
  
"Yeah, we were worried," Max said.  
  
"Oh hi guys, where are we?" she asked, blushed.  
  
"We are at the hotel," an older voice said… Mr. D?  
  
"Really?" She got up. "I need to go take a shower…" she started to walk, and bumped into the coffee table, and tripped, (a/n: very gracefully I have to add) but before she hit the ground, firm hands caught her and put her back on her feet, then lead her away.   
  
"Kai?" Takara whispered, forgetting that he could not reply. Then, she remembered, and wanted to whack her head on something.  
  
"Hey," a voice said. Both teens turned to the sound of the voice. Ray chased after them. "You know, we can't keep silent about Takara being blind and you, Kai, being mute. We'll have to tell them eventually." he stopped in front of them. "But for now… Kai, if you have something to say, write it down on a sheet of paper, and Takara… have someone with you at all times, so you know where the hell you're going. Don't go anywhere with out someone." Takara and Kai nodded. "Now Kai, help Takara with the shower, and I'll go explain to the others."  
  
"But," Takara started to argue.  
  
"No buts," Ray said with all seriousness. He didn't know that it would be a little bit… embarrassing. Kai stared at Takara, while she glared out into nothingness as Ray walked back.  
  
"Well…" Takara said quietly. "Lets just get this over with." Kai nodded, and lead her into the bedroom. "Just bring me over to the dresser, and please get me a towel." Kai did so, and while Takara was feeling her way through her clothes, Kai fetched her a towel. The whole time, both of them kind avoided each other, except when Kai had to lead Takara into the bathroom. "Thanks Kai." She said before shutting the door.  
  
Kai made his way over to his bed where he collapsed in a heap. Oh god, that was probably the most embarrassing moment in his life. He'll have to kill Ray later for that. As the shower came on, Kai hoped that Takara would start singing again, but it never came. He sighed to himself, damn, when they say 'life is a bitch and then you die' it is all very true. Kai sighed. Life was not fair.  
  
Slip! "AAH!" Bonk! Kai jumped and ran over to the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm okay!" came a small pained voice. "Seriously! Just slipped on the bar of soap!" Kai shook his head.  
  
O.o*****Later*****o.O  
  
It was now like 9:00pm at night, Kai knew he should go to sleep. Everyone now knew Kai was mute and Takara was blind, and Kai had told them, by writing it down, that it could be undone if they won the tournament. But since the time Takara insisted she could go just to the other room and get something by herself, he couldn't relax until she was back… and she now she had been gone for quiet a while. Kai starting to get worried so he got up and made his way over to the other room. Tyson and Max were engaged in a pillow fight while Kenny was busy working away.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Max was the first to greet him. "Whatcha' want?"  
  
Kai looked around the room for a sheet of paper, but found none. He thought about asking Kenny if he could use his computer, but remembered he couldn't talk. The only other way was body language.  
  
"I think he's trying to say something," Tyson said.  
  
"I LOVE THIS GAME!" Max cried. "Okay… three word… first word… sounds like…" Kai pointed to his shirt.  
  
"'You'! You… uh…" Tyson exclaimed. Kai shook his head. "No… uh..."  
  
"Shirt?" Max continued. Again Kai shook his head… "You… shirt… wear!!" Kai nodded.  
  
"Wear? Oh, where!" Tyson cried. "First word is where. Ok… second word… two letters…"  
  
"First letter, sound like…" Kai pointed to his eyes. "I?" Kai nodded. "Second letter… " Now he was running out of ideas. How could he make them get 's'? He started formed his mouth so if he could speak, it would go 'sssss'. But Tyson and Max just formed the mouth in the same way.   
  
"Smile?" Tyson asked questionably. Kai shook his head.  
  
"Suh… sssss… S!" Max cried. "The word is 'is'!" Kai was practically bouncing up and down. "Third word…"   
  
How was Kai going to say 'Takara' now? To his relief, there was Max's blue towel, the exactly the same color as Takara's hair. So he put it on his head, both ends of the towel hanging down on either side of his head.   
  
"OH! I KNOW!! AN ELEPHANT WITH BLUE EARS!!"   
  
Just then, Ray came in. "Uh…" he looked at Kai, Tyson and Max. Particularly Kai with Max's towel on his head. "Hi? I'm interrupting something?"  
  
"I know!" Max cried. "'Takara'! 'Where is Takara!'" Kai nodded. "Uh… haven't seen her…"  
  
"I saw her… she wanted to know where the elevator was…" Ray said, sliding over to a table chair.  
  
Kai flung the towel off his head and slapped Ray on the back of his head, earning himself a 'owe!', and then ran out of the room. 'Stupid idiot,' Kai thought. 'Makes rules and doesn't even follow them himself…'  
  
O.o********o.O  
  
"AHH!" Takara launched her blade, aiming blindly for a dish.  
  
~Ou… missed that by 3 feet. ~  
  
"DAMNIT!" Takara screamed, falling to her knees. "FUCK THIS!" she chucked he launcher away.  
  
~Calm down… please… There is always a way. You only need to try a little hard… ~  
  
'It's hopeless Drassess, I mean, how can I launch properly if I can't see the bloody dish?'  
  
~Oh common, it was only you're first try… now you're launcher is only three feet away from you to you're right. Grab it. ~   
  
Takara crawled over to where she was directed and her hand came in contact with the object. Just then… she got an idea. 'You can see?' she said, the faintest bit of hope lingered in her voice.  
  
~Yeah, I told you I had eyes… ~ the bit beast paused. ~That… that…~  
  
'THAT MEANS YOU CAN BE *MY* EYES!'  
  
"DAMN YOU! Why didn't you think of that sooner? Why didn't I? ~  
  
'YES! We're back in business!" Takara jumped back up, opened her hand. In a flash, Drassess jumped into the open palm and Takara re-attached the Beyblade. 'Okay…'  
  
~Um… a little to you're right… stop! Good, good… launch! ~  
  
Takara pulled the ripcord, and to her satisfaction, she heard the clang of a Beyblade landing in the dish. "Yes!" She cried, jumping up and down.  
  
~W00t! ~  
  
'Huh?'   
  
~Never mind… ~  
  
O.o*********o.O   
  
Kai practically ran around the whole hotel 4 times, and still couldn't find Takara. For the fifth rime, he passed his own room door, and that's when he heard something.  
  
"There's a girl in the Beyblade practice arena in the back challenging people!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She's that girl that has been hanging around the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"Cool! Lets see if she's really good!" the two boys jogged past Kai, who by then was very tired. But never the less, he ran after them.   
  
Wham! A small clatter of a small plastic, metal object echoes through out the large room that was used as a Beyblade Practice area.   
  
"She won again!"  
  
"Me next!"  
  
"I wanna rematch!"  
  
Kai tiredly pushed his through the large crowd of boy that had gathered at one particular dish. There, on the end farthest from Kai, Takara retrieved her blade and re attached it. "Who's next?" She said loudly.  
  
A white boy with a brown hair and skater boy hair cut stepped up. "Ready?" another boy who was acting as referee asked.   
  
Kai watched as Takara stepped into launched position. He also noticed that if she launched, she would miss the dish. But to his surprise, she slowly aimed for the dish, as if she was being directed.   
  
"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!"  
  
Whoosh! Wham! Another blade bites the dust.  
  
"Wow she's good."  
  
"7 straight wins in a row? No duh."  
  
Kai smirked and stepped up, with drawing Dranzer slightly from his pocket.  
  
"He's Kai!"  
  
"Kai who?"  
  
"You idiot, he's leader of the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"Hello Kai," Takara smiled in an almost evil way. "I'm assuming that's you, cause I hear people say you're name. Come for a rematch?"  
  
Kai responded by attaching Dranzer to his launcher. Click. Takara smiled and mimicked.  
  
"Ready? 3-2-1… LET IT RIP!"  
  
O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***  
  
WAI! Gomennasai… I'm a lazy ass, so what? Besides during the time I last updated and now, I went to Florida for a week, then came back, had no time to type cuz I went to Toronto and London Ontario to visit relatives… so…  
  
Kai: Lazy ass…  
  
Hey! You're supposed to be mute! So shut up!  
  
Kai: …  
  
Much better… anyways…  
  
FOR ALL! If you like this story, go ahead a review, they are extremely helpful, beyond words, but lets just say, they are the air that I breath and the helping hands that help me forward, encouraging to continue my story.  
  
AND FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO HATE MY STORY. Good for you. Go read someone else's story. I will not tolerate any flames, at all. *Waves her hand around* so, be gone evil Flamers!   
  
Kai: …-_-U…  
  
Hahahahaha… kk… review…. NICE REVIEWERS! 


	15. To see through eyes that sees beyond the...

(DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!! HOW MANY FLIPIN TIMES DO I HAVE TO PUT THIS?)  
  
MY ALLERGIES ARE KILLING ME!  
  
Kai: is that so…  
  
YES!  
  
Kai: ^-^ LETS THROW A PARTY! *Dances* She's dying, she's dying… yeah!  
  
-_-U… it's an expression u baka….  
  
Kai: o.o… aww… that sucks…  
  
*Rolls eyes and hit Kai on the head* Hey! Wait, you're supposed to be mute! So shut up!  
  
Kai: … you're really taking advantage of this, aren't you…?  
  
^-^ Yup! Now zip it! It's time to start the chapter!  
  
Kai: …   
  
(GOMENNASAI! For the last chapter… so short… I believe some ppl commented on that, and I apologize, I didn't have much time on the computer, cuz I was all over the place (visiting relatives…etc). Hopefully, this will be better… but I don't know, cuz I can't stay on the computer long because of the power out, my family is trying to save electricity… so… lets see how it's going to go… enough of the excuses, on with the chappie!)  
  
O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***  
  
~*THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US*~  
  
By Cold tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 15: To see through eyes that sees beyond the sea and sky, deep and high.  
  
"What time is it?" Kenny asked for the 5th time.  
  
"10:35am, 1 minute from the last time you asked, and the tournament does start at 11:00am, Kenny. Just calm down," Ray replied while reading the newspaper that had been delivered to them in the morning.   
  
"Where are Takara and Kai?" The hidden eyed boy asked again.  
  
"Sleeping like little babies," Tyson answered. "Common' Ray! It doesn't take that long to read the comic area!"  
  
""Believe it," Ray smirked evilly over the edge of the paper at the over hyper kid.  
  
"We're going to be late for the tournament!" Kenny cried, hold his head.  
  
"Take a chill pill. They were up all night practicing," Ray licked his thumb to flip the page.   
  
"RAAAAYYY..." Tyson whined. "I WANNA READ GARFIELD!"  
  
Ray looked at him pathetically. "We're in Africa. Africa has no Garfield comics in the news paper."  
  
"BUT THEY HAVE THEM IN JAPAN!"  
  
"Japan has to have everything that the Americans have."  
  
"And… Where is Max?" Kenny asked again.  
  
"Doing his Biz-nas," Dizzy spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Great..." Kenny sighed.  
  
Suddenly, two bodies erupted into the room. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" shrieked Takara.  
  
"How would you know?" Ray questioned. "You can't see the clock."  
  
"Who cares!?" She continued to cry out. " We're going to be late!"  
  
"We just have to wait till Max finishes up…" Kenny said.  
  
Just then, the door to the washroom opened. "Urgh…" Max moaned.  
  
"What's up with you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't feel so well…" The blond continued to moan. "I don't think I can blade today…"  
  
Takara perked up.  
  
"Well then, who is going to replace him?" Tyson wondered out loud.  
  
"Ou! Ou!" Takara jumped up.  
  
"We have to let the captain decide," Ray said.  
  
Kai sighed and pulled out the little note pad that was given to him to write down what he has to say. Quickly scratching down some words, he handed it to Ray to read out. "Hum…" Ray read what was on it. "Kai, you have terrible hand writing. I can't read it." He smirked, quickly glancing at Takara to watch her suffer from anxiousness. "Oh! I see. 'Well, she proved to me last night that she can blade very well even with her blindness, so Takara'."  
  
"WHOPEE!" The bluenette jumped up and hug her captain. "Thank you!!"  
  
Kai blinked very rapidly at the action, but made no move to push the girl away. Instead, his face glowed a sudden bight red color.   
  
"Is it Christmas here, or am I dreaming?" Tyson joked. "I mean, Max is green and Kai is red… must be my imagination… but KAI IS BLUSHING!"   
  
"Oh?" Takara jumped away. "Sorry…"  
  
Kai snatched the notepad away from Ray and scribbled again, then handed it back. "Kai says 'it's okay'," Ray couldn't help but grin. It was so funny! A cold-hearted person actually has a soft spot, and Takara hit it… If was funny watching him react to these situations when he never really had to deal with them ever before in his life until now. Heh.  
  
"Well, we should be going now," said Kenny. "It takes 15 minutes to drive to the Dome. And we have less then half an hour!"  
  
O.o***********o.O  
  
"5 MINUTES! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE STADIUM!" (Kenny)  
  
"Which one?" (Tyson)  
  
"Umm… umm…" (Kenny)  
  
"Put you're glasses on, Kenny, maybe you'll see something. Hey, does anyone see a bathroom? I think I need to go again…" (Max)  
  
"Sorry, can't see." (Takara)  
  
"Oh yeah… Stadium X." (Kenny)  
  
"They have that many stadiums in here? Wow…" (Tyson)  
  
"Where is it?" (Takara)  
  
"… WAY AT THE OPPOSITE END OF THE BUILDING! SECOND FLOOR!" (Kenny)  
  
"We have never been on the second floor before… do u think they have a bathroom up there?" (Max)  
  
"I never knew there was a second floor…" (Tyson)  
  
"Then Tyson, maybe YOU should be glasses…" (Max)  
  
"Hey, it's just because I'm a wandering spirit! I don't really pay attention to little thing like 'second floors'." (Tyson)   
  
"*Snicker*" (Takara)  
  
"What's so funny Takara?" (Tyson)  
  
"Wandering spirit, huh? *Snicker*" (Takara)  
  
"You are confusing." (Tyson)  
  
"So are you." (Takara)  
  
"AHH! 3 MINUTES!" Kenny was just losing his mind.  
  
"Excuse me," Tyson tapped a tall, teenage black girl on the shoulder. She had long braided hair down to her butt, and an arrangement of jewelry and a peacock feather cape, that almost touched the ground. "Do you know how to get to the second floor?"  
  
"Huh?" The girl turned and flickered her emerald eyes. "May I help you? Oh… second floor… we are on our way there ourselves. Me and my team I mean." She indicated to the other two members, a black boy with orange eyes and short cut hair dyed blond at the ends, and a dark blue toga and another black girl with white hair, and red eyes. She wore a silvery outfit; the somewhat resembled the costume that Storm wore in X-Men but with a lot more skin. "We are called 'Eve of Essence'. This is Akinyemi," The boy waved, sending the Breakers a friendly smile. "And this Abrihet." The other girl winked. "I am Sekai." She laughed, a good hearty laugh. "And you are…? The Bladebreakers, I believe. Yes… Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny and Ray…" She raised an eyebrow at Kai. The Breakers blinked. They didn't have to say a thing! Then Sekai turned to Takara. "You are new…"  
  
"My name is Takara," Takara said.  
  
"Takara. Beautiful name. Sounds as if you are very precious," Sekai smiled. "Well we should not be wasting any more time!" Her team took off in an unnatural, but speedy pace. They seemed to move like swift animals.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the Breakers were at stadium X. "We are here," Kenny said.   
  
"Oh really?" Abrihet said.   
  
"Thank you for your help!" Takara cried.   
  
"Your welcome," Akinyemi replied.  
  
"We better get inside," Kenny urged.  
  
"Bye!" both teams echoed, before the Breakers disappeared.  
  
O.o*********o.O  
  
"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TODAYS MATCH!"  
  
"Wonder who were up against?" Tyson wondered.   
  
"I get to BATTLE!" Takara squealed.  
  
"What is the line up?" Ray asked Kai. Kai handed him a sheet of paper. "Tyson, me and Takara. Okay…"  
  
"OKIE DOKIES!" Takara squirmed, unable to hold back her excitement.  
  
~Jeez… calm down kid. You look like a ball---. ~  
  
'EWW!'  
  
~I DIDN'T FINISH! A bouncy ball. ~  
  
'Still don't feel better…'  
  
~Well, at least you're not squealing anymore… it was beginning to give me a headache…~  
  
'Poor baby…'  
  
~WHATEVER! ~  
  
"TODAY THE TWO TEAMS WILL BE BATTLING IN THE ULTRA NEW STADIUM X! THE FORMAT OF THIS STADIUM IS TO GIVE THE BLADER EVEN BIGGER OF A CHALLENGE THEN THE REST OF THE STADIUMS!" Just then the stadium plate opened, revealing a huge metal box with two opening on either side. "THIS STADIUM IS ALSO KNOWN AS THE BOX STADIUM! SECRETS LIE WITH IN THOSE FOUR WALLS! THE BLADERS WILL LAUNCH THEIR BLADES INTO THE BOX AND THE CAMERAS INSIDE WILL DISPLAY THE BATTLE INSIDE! NOW ON TO THE TWO TEAMS! THESE TEAMS ARE PICK AND THEY DON'T KNOW WHO THEY'RE UP AGAINST, SO IT ALWAYS A SURPRISE! FIRST THE BLADEBREAKERS!" The crowd cheered insanely. "AND THE EXTRAORDINARY 'EVE OF THE ESSENCE'!"  
  
"What?" Tyson blinked as the other team entered.   
  
"So we meet again!" Sekai cried. "Akinyemi lost the stadium name we were suppose to be in so we had to go back down and get it again…"  
  
"I forgot! Is that a crime?" Akinyemi joked.  
  
"No it isn't, my friend," Sekai smiled at her friend. "Now… we should get this battle on, shouldn't we?"  
  
"FIRST! TYSON OF THE BLADEBREAKERS AGAINST AKINYEMI OF THE EVE OF THE ESSENCE!"  
  
"Good luck to you!" Tyson yelled over the box.  
  
"And to you also!" Akinyemi cried back.  
  
"THREE-TWO-ONE! LET IT RIP!"  
  
"GOOO DRAGOON!" Roared Tyson as he launched his blade into the unknown content of the box.  
  
Akinyemi just smiled up at the big screen TV over his head as he saw his blade whirl on a dirty surface.  
  
"Wow!" in the BSTV (short for big screen TV…) it showed a large plain, almost like a savanna. Over in the distance, the great orange sun descended into the grassy earth as it rippled slowly and gently... beautiful. And small deer-like animals leaped over the tall grass. Close by, there was a small pond where the animals drank. "Is this… real?" Tyson wondered.  
  
"TAKE A LOOK FOLKS! THE FEEL IS SO REAL! BUT IT'S ALL A HOLOGRAM! OR AT LEAST THE ANIMALS ARE! EVERTHING ELSE IS PRETTY REAL!"  
  
"Anyways… lets get this battle on!" Tyson cried. "DRAGOON! GO!"  
  
"ATTACK!" Akinyemi bellowed.  
  
BANG! The two blades crashed into each other, but were thrown back from the force. But that didn't stop them, soon they were all over each other.  
  
"DRAGOON! PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
  
"CROUCHING LION!"  
  
"Wow… I heard of 'crouching tiger' but lion?" Takara remarked.  
  
Akinyemi blade backed up a bit then sprung forward, pouncing on Dragoon and disturbing the attack. And as quickly as that, the blade disappeared completely. "AWE!" Tyson began to whine.  
  
"What's happening? What's happening?" Takara begged Ray.  
  
"Well, Kai looks like he's having a hissy fit cause he can tell Tyson anything, and Tyson is whining," Ray replied. Then a piece of paper was shoved in his face from Kai. "'Tell Tyson to concentrate, and I'm not having a hissy fit…'" he read. Then he called out, "TYSON! CONCENTRATE!"  
  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!" the dragon boy cried.  
  
"You cannot just see with your eyes or heard with you're ears, talk with your voice, feel with you're skin, and taste the very air around you to win, you must use the other elements around you and only then will you succeed," said a voice. It was Akinyemi! "Only when can you truly expect a victory."  
  
"Uh… okay dude…" Tyson blinked. He sucked air through his nose and roared. "DRAGOON! YOU CAN DO IT! ATTACK WITH YOUR OWN SPEED! GET IN THERE!" as quickly as the command came from his master's mouth, Dragoon vanished.   
  
"Now, focus your energies, and the spirits around you will reveal themselves to you," Akinyemi continued to instruct.   
  
"Oooookay!" Tyson closed his eyes then opened them again. When he opened them again, he saw a quick flash of two blades, one which was his own and other belonged to Akinyemi. "GET HIM DRAGOON! OVER TO YOUR RIGHT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Akinyemi's blade was ejected out of on of the holes of the box.  
  
"THERE YOU HAVE IT! TYSON IS THE WINNER OF ROUND!" The crowd screamed.  
  
"Why did you help me?" Tyson asked as the box ejected his Beyblade.  
  
"I thought I should help you," Akinyemi said. "I didn't think it was fair that you couldn't see my blade. Do you know what happened? You're blade ripped a fraction of time to carry out the battle in something that scientist would call 'anti-space' or faster then light."  
  
"Kinda like the place me and Tala were sent to, to complete our battle, right?" Tyson asked.   
  
"Sorta, but when you're blade went into anti-space, it was not another dimension, this is just within time itself," Akinyemi said. "Only selective blades with spirits have this ability."  
  
"But you're blade doesn't have a bit-beast!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Can't judge a book by it's cover, can you?" Akinyemi smiled, then when back to his team.  
  
"NEXTED… ROCKIN RAY AGAINST AMAZING ABRIHET!" The crowd screamed relentlessly as both Bladers approached the dish. "THE BOX IS CHANGING! THE CONTENT IN THE BOX IS ONCE AGAIN A MYSTERY!" Light shone out from the two holes on either side, nearly blinding a couple people. "BLADERS READY? THREE-TWO-ONE! LET IT RIP!"  
  
"GO DRIGGER!" Ray cried. His amber eyes flashed quickly up at the screen where he saw what seemed to water… it was all under water! Fish of all shapes and sizes swam into the never ending blue and out again. Streams of light flickered gracefully. "It's just an illusion."  
  
"Hah! Illusions eh?" Abrihet smiles. "Illusions are something that make you see things that aren't true, that aren't real. It is an art, really, to prefect it, as I have. So basically, this is my element. I BLEND."  
  
Ray looked and noticed he couldn't see her blade. "What the hell?"   
  
"Unlike my brother, Akinyemi, I don't help you along, I give you a riddle. 'To see what cannot be seen clearly through any eyes in air, but like a dancing transparent sheet in water, what am I?'" Abrihet smiled. "ATTACK!" (A/n: T_T I can't write riddles so shoot me… [Kai: Pow!])  
  
BANG! Drigger was smashed by some invisible force from his right. "I HATE RIDDLES!" Ray cried in frustration, and pulled on the long locks of black hair that draped on either side of his face. (A/n: I hate them too…)  
  
" 'To see what cannot be seen clearly through any eyes in the air'," Takara mused. "Damn… too bad I can't see… Humm… and illusion… and illusion within an illusion… blah… where is that little light inside my head that gives me ideas?" she paused. "Light… LIGHT! Light can be an illusion, and when you look at it through water… Ray! IT'S LIGHT!"  
  
"Light?" The Chinese blader said. He watched the little rivers of light in the BSTV. "Of course! DRIGGER! ATTACK ALL THE LIGHT…umm… THINGIES!" Knowing what his master meant, Drigger raced around into every little light strand. And finally! BOOM! He hit something. It shimmered a bit, then if formed into a Beyblade. "DRIGGER! TIGER CLAW!"  
  
"You'll have to do better then that! AURORA!" Abrihet cried. The whole screen turned white, blinding everything from sight.  
  
BAM! Drigger was ejected from the box.  
  
"ABRIHET JUST TOOK ROUND TWO!"  
  
"Awe…" Ray sulked off, back to the rest of the team.   
  
"It's okay, Ray-man..." Tyson said, patting the Chinese blader on the back. "I won't have beaten her either..."  
  
Kai on the other hand shoved a piece of paper in Ray's face. "Ummm..." Ray scanned the piece of paper. "'That sucked... you are capable of better... yada, yada... Takara you're up. You better beat Sekai or else. Love Kai." Ray added at the end, smirking at the gone-white captain, and the blushing girl.  
  
"Yeah... err... I'll beat her... don't worry," Takara stuttered, trying to whip the red off her cheeks as she tried to make her way up to the . 'Drassess... tell me where I'm walking...'  
  
~Just go straight... now there are 2 steps... okay... good. There you are...~  
  
"THE BOX IS CHANGING!!!" A blinding light shot through both holes of the box. "NOW TAKARA AGAINST SEKAI, LEADER OF THE 'EVE OF THE ESSENCE'! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME TAKARA HAS EVER APPEARED IN ANY TOURNAMENT! LET'S SEE IF SHE'S ANY MATCH FOR SEKAI!"   
  
"Here goes nothing..." Takara muttered as Drassess instructed her to adjust the position of the launcher's direction.  
  
~OKAY! Hold it... right there... good, good...~ Drassess said.  
  
'I am extremely nervous...'  
  
~uh... why? You can't see the millions of eyes that rest on you at the moment...~  
  
'You're not helping... just that... 'You better beat Sekai or else...'' Takara repeated what Kai had written in her head.  
  
~Jeez, kid... just relax. Oh, and just remember... he's you're biggest fan. ^-^~  
  
'DRASSESS! *blush blush*'  
  
~AH HAHAHAHA!!... Couldn't help it... sorry...~  
  
"BLADERS READY? THREE-TWO-ONE! LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both Bladers launched their blades.   
  
'Did I get it?' Takara asked? 'What it like inside?'  
  
~Yeah... you made it... it's like a maze inside...~  
  
'A maze?'  
  
~Are you deaf too? Or are you just blind? I said it looks like a maze, and if you heard correctly, that's what you should have heard.~  
  
'Yeah, yeah...'  
  
"BOTH BLADES MUST MAKE IT THROUGH THE MAZE INTO THE CENTER OF IT ALL WHERE THEY WILL BATTLE IT OUT TO DECLARE THE WINNER!"  
  
'Ooookay...'  
  
~Well, leave the maze to me... I used to go through the on in Cho's Garden all the time... and that one was like 10 acres of land... a box is no different.~   
  
'Yeah, yeah... just go already.'  
  
Over on the bench...  
  
"WHY COULDN'T I GET THE MAZE ONE?" Tyson exclaimed. "I LOVE MAZES! AND SHE'S BLIND! HOW IS SHE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ONE?" Kai punched Tyson. "Ouch! What was that for? Oh yeah... defending your girlfriend..." He started making kissing sounds that got Kai really pissed off.  
  
"What makes you think Kai and Takara are boyfriend and girlfriend Tyson?" Ray asked.   
  
"Well look at them! They look so cute together!" Tyson batted his eyes at Kai, who was practically breathing fire.   
  
"Well, maybe they're looking out for each other, cuz they both have temporary disabilities. I'm sure you and Max would have done the same too." Ray smirked evilly. Tyson turned a very white.  
  
"Ye-yeah... okay... I see! ^-^U... sorry Kai!" The Dragon Blader stuttered.   
  
Ray leaned over to Kai. "I know to much," he whispered. "And you know what they say, 'the more you know, the short you live, but life is a lot sweeter'." Kai blinked.  
  
Back to the battle...  
  
~A HA! Made it! ... DAMN! She got here ahead of me...~  
  
"See you finally made it here," Sekai said. "Well, let's not waste any more time... ATTACK!"  
  
~WHOA! Haha... missed me sucker... BAM! ~DMAN YOU! T_T... that hurt! ~  
  
"DRASSESS!" Takara cried.   
  
~Do something Takara! ~  
  
"Umm... umm..." Takara searched her mind, in search of a possible good solution to help her bit beast in need. Then it came, like a whisper, but sweet and calm. A melody that sent Takara new hope of victory. But it came so fast and so much unsuspected; Takara almost lost the tiny words that floated through her head.  
  
/'Crystal Dragon Moonlit...'/  
  
The words were meaningless, but so powerful. Takara felt an ancient power seep into her, lifting her above the troubles that surrounded her. It was like the end of an old, and beginning of a new, Takara felt as if she was just introduced into the world. Smells of the salty sweat that dotted her forehead, sounds from the roaring crowd... it fill her with new life, like she had never had a real life before. (A/n: descriptive paragraphs... practice for school!)  
  
"CRYSTAL DRAGON MOONLIT!" Takara shouted. It was felt like a scream as if left Takara's mouth, but sounded so pure and powerful, it flooded out the tearing sounds of the crowd, making everything seeming to be quiet.  
  
On the BTS, which Takara could not see, Drassess erupted from the blade with a rainbow of sparks, and roared more like the furious dragon, then her usual, the proud screech of a phoenix. Flaring her brilliant glowing gold and silver wings, spreading the precious feathers like southing rain over the small area inside the box, Drassess's mouth began to fill with beams of light, brighter and brighter, until Drassess couldn't hold the light in her mouth any more. It blazed like white fire from the dragon/phoenix's mouth, but ran like the ever flowing river to reach Sekai's blade.   
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The contents inside the metal box exploded, spilling dust out of the holes on either side. The BTS was cloudy, opaque grey color. Very slowly were the details inside of the box revealed.   
  
Pop! The box ejected Sekai's blade.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS TAKARA!"  
  
Takara gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. 'WE DID IT!' she cried in relief, to Drassess.   
  
~Yeah... just barely... uhrg...~  
  
'Drassess...?'  
  
~Kid... this ain't good...~  
  
Pop! The box ejected Takara's blade. She instantly picked it up, and to her horror, the attack ring fell apart in her hands. 'NO! Drassess!'  
  
~It's okay, kid... I'm just... weak... wasted a lot of energy using that new attack. I'm fine... don't worry. Jeez... ~  
  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked, as the rest of the team went up to Takara.  
  
"Drassess..." She held out the contents.  
  
"AHH!" Kenny jumped up. "The attack ring cracked with the power of that attack! Hum... while I'm fixing it, I can upgrade it too, if you want."  
  
"Sure... just... fix it..." Takara said. She started to walk away, but nearly fell off the platform. But, Sekai grabbed her.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... except my attack ring was busted," Takara replied heavily.   
  
"Attack rings are replaceable…" Sekai smiled.  
  
"Yeah… I guess," Takara sighed. "But what I'm really worried about is my Bit-Beast."  
  
"Really? Is that so? You have an amazing bit beast, as well as an amazing talent," Sekai smiled mysteriously. "Well, bye, we have to go and meet up with my mother. She is working as a bodyguard and I'm staying at the hotel that the people that she's watching over is staying at so she can keep and eye on me."  
  
"Your mom is a bodyguard?" Tyson asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes, she is," Sekai waved. "Bye for now! I have a feeling we will meet again soon!"  
  
"Bye!" The Breakers echoed.  
  
"Don't you think we should be going to our hotel too?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. D will probably want us to," Ray agreed. So all together, they made their way back to the hotel.  
  
O.o*************o.O   
  
"So… what do we have to eat?" Tyson asked eagerly.  
  
Max shuffled through some crates. "Lets see… it looks like we only have those instant noodles left…"  
  
"Fine with me!" Tyson wait. He took 5 little containers, put water in them and shoved them in the microwave.  
  
"I hope your cooking for all of us!" Takara cried, when she heard the hum of the microwave.  
  
Kai shook his head. 'I won't eat anything Tyson cooked, even if my life depended on it…' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, right," Tyson said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Okay then… COULD SOMEONE MAKE ME SOME NOODLES?" Takara cried, then added. "PLEASE?"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Ray, getting up from the couch he was sitting on. "I'll make some noodles for you, me and Kai, since I know he won't eat them if Tyson made them." Kai nodded.  
  
"Curry flavor please!" Takara added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah… I'll have oriental, and you Kai?" Kai handed Ray a sheet of paper. "Curry too? Jeez, you guys must like hot stuff or something… or you want it cuz it's the only flavor Tyson won't touch?"  
  
"Eh… I like the flavor," Takara said, shifting to a more comfortable position.   
  
"Okay…" Ray said.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!   
  
"I'll get it!" Kenny ran over to the door. When he opened it, there stood Abeba.  
  
"Hey guys," She said. "What's up?" She wore a heavy black jacket that was buttoned all the way up.  
  
"How are you Abeba? Haven't hear much from you lately!" Kenny welcomed. "We're just making dinner, do you wanna join us? We're having instant noodles."  
  
"No thanks, I just ate," Abeba smiled. She stepped through the door and closed it behind her. "Well, congrats on your victory today, beating the 'Eve of the Essence' group. You know, they are one of the strongest Beyblade teams in all of Africa."  
  
"You saw it?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Abeba smiled mischievously. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. In fact, I haven't missed one of my daughter's matches."  
  
The Breakers froze in there spots. "Yo-you are Sekai's mother?" Takara said amazed. "You are here as our bodyguard, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup," Abeba smiled. "To serve and protect."  
  
"Wowsa," Tyson comment, noodles dripped from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"That must be Sekai now," Abeba cried, and fetched the door. "Ah! Sekai! There you are! I was wondering when you would show up."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm here now," Sekai came through the door. Instead of her bizarre costume that she wore earlier in the day, Sekai wore normal clothing, a navy blue t-shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was still the same tho. "Hello there! How are you all doing?"  
  
"Good," The Breakers cried.  
  
"And the your blade?" She asked Takara.  
  
"Kenny's fixing it right now," Takara smiled.  
  
"That's good," Sekai nodded. "Hey! What's that smell!?"  
  
"Curry noodles," Ray answered from the kitchen.  
  
"Really?! Wow! I love curry!" Sekai's emerald eyes lit up like a light bulb.   
  
"Well there is plenty to go around, it's the only food Tyson won't touch!" Ray said. "You want me to make you a cup too?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
O.o*************o.O  
  
Later, after everyone was finished eating, they chatted a bit, and laughed at Tyson when he attempted to eat noodles through his nose. Yeah… everything was great…  
  
"Hey momma, can Takara come to my room with me?" Sekai asked.  
  
"What? Oh, you'll have to asked Mr. Dickenson to see if it's okay," Abeba answer. "I'll call him on his cell." She went over to the telephone and punched in a few numbers and waited. "Oh, hi Mr. Dickenson. How are you? I'm fine… yeah the kids are fine too. Sekai just wanted to know if Takara could come to her room with her… yeah… okay… okay… all right. Thanks. Bye!" Abeba hung up. "Well, you can, but you'll have to watch out for Takara, she can't see cuz the Senses got to her. And you'll have to bring her back at 10:00pm. Okay?"  
  
"Alright!" Sekai grabbed Takara's arm. "This way! It's only a few rooms away…" She led Takara out of the room, down the hall, where they stopped at Sekai's room. Into the room they went. "The Senses got you?" Sekai said after she shut the door. "Poor you! That's terrible! They've been after me for quiet some time now." She led Takara to the bed and made her sit down.  
  
"You know about the Senses?" Takara asked.  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't? They've almost got half the blading population in Zambia, and in a few other places too," Sekai said.  
  
"Really?" Takara said, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, they are the most feared team in all of Africa. No one will try and stop them because they don't want to loose any of their senses. If only someone defeated them, then everyone who lost to them would regain their sense!" Sekai cried.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"So why did you want me to come to you're room?" Takara asked.  
  
"Well,   
  
You have special powers,  
  
You do.  
  
You can talk to you're bit-beat.  
  
I know," Sekai sung.  
  
"Err... what's with the rhyme?" Takara asked. "Wait a sec… how do you know?"  
  
"I see farther then the eye,  
  
Farther then the sea and sky,  
  
Father then the deep and high,  
  
A sense that they want to take,  
  
And I won't left them have."  
  
(A/n: I suck at rhymes…)  
  
"Great that you can see… hey wait! You said the senses are after you right? You have a 6 th sense!" Takara cried.  
  
"Yup," Sekai smirked. "I have the ability to see thing no one else can, to look inside of peoples hearts, and beyond. I saw that you are very special, Takara. You have the spirit of Cho imbedded in you, no?"  
  
"Yes… I'm suppose to have her inside of me. And BioVolt wants me because of Cho," Takara said.  
  
"It is true, Cho lives in you. She watches you also. She told you one of you're bit-beast hidden attacks," Sekai continued. "In fact, when I looked into you, she saw me and asked me to show you who she is. So that I will do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We take a walk down memory lane…" Sekai said, reaching over and pressed to fingers on Takara's forehead. "…deep within your soul…"   
  
O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O*** O.o***o.O***  
  
Should I stop here? Aahhh… why not… I was planning for this chapter to go on, but I'm figuring now you just wanna read… so… hehe… there it was folks! ^-^… Hope you liked it!  
  
Kai: …  
  
Je ne for now! And review!  
  
(Remember folks! This Story's website http://notgoingtogetus.sphosting.com/ always is updated first before I update the one on FF.net! so always check it out once in a while! ) 


	16. Cho

This is an edit of Chapter 16. Before it was too stupid and cheesy for my likings…  
  
Kai: Yeah, nothing she does it right though, so why bother?  
  
Shut up mute boy…  
  
Kai: …  
  
Swoosh: chirps I haven't been here for a while!  
  
Cuz I forgot about you…  
  
Swoosh: gasps how dare you!! Sqawk! I'm the one who give you ideas!! I'm your imagination!!  
  
Well, if I forgot about you, then you can't give me ideas, can you?  
  
Swoosh: churp…  
  
Anywho… read on…  
  
=======================================================  
  
THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US  
  
By: Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 16: Cho   
  
Was it was extremely dark. Dark and freaking cold. Takara had to rub her arms, and hug herself to stay warm. She did not dare to open her eyes, cause she feared that her eyes would freeze in the bitter air that seemed to ice her bare skin. Stupid, it wouldn't really make a different. It's not like she could actually 'see' though her blind eyes. Wouldn't matter, right? Blind eyes. Blind.   
  
"Takara?" A voice echoed out. Sekai's voice. In a split second, eyelids parted on Takara's face. A reaction to the sound of the other girl's voice.   
  
"Ah!" Takara gasped. Warm tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. "I… I can… see…" In front of her stood a girl, the exact images she had though Sekai looked like, almost exactly as her mother, only younger.   
  
Sekai smiled, and looked down at herself. Smiling still, she laughed and walked over to Takara. "I'm afraid not, my friend. I think what you're 'seeing' is only an image of me you have created in your mind. This is not actually me."   
  
"Sekai?" Takara asked, quivering.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"…My eyes?"   
  
"They are still sightless," Sekai smiled sadly.   
  
Takara took in a deep breath. "So… what do you mean that I'm seeing the image that I created of you in my head?"   
  
"Humm… yes… I have a sixth sense you know, and my power is a psychic ability. I brought your conscious mind, and mine, to the deepest part of you head, a part you didn't even know existed. Or in other word, the spirit that inhabits you."   
  
Takara blinked. "Cho?" Sekai nodded. "How did you know Cho was inside of me?"   
  
"Well," Sekai grinned. "I am psychic after all. She told me to do this."   
  
"Then where is she?" Takara wondered.   
  
"I am here."   
  
Both girls spun to the sound of the new voice. Both saw the mass of silky red pillow lying in a massive heap, with a single woman (A/n: single as in 'one' not as in 'un married') dressed in white perched on top of it. She had long black hair, flowing around her in a graceful, messy manner that seemed to flap around in the unmoving wind. Gorgeous light blue and scarlet butterfly wings swept behind her back- they hit Takara as familiar, but she couldn't quiet remember where she saw them- they were irregular shaped, like droplets, they fell from the bottom of her wings. "I am Empress Cho of the Spirit Realm."   
  
Once again, Takara felt tear in her eyes. The sight she 'saw' was so overwhelming for her eyes, and the new, unusual information hurt her head. Her voice a bit jittery, she spoke, "and my name is Takara Nakamura."   
  
Cho smiled kindly at Takara, and bowed her head slightly to be politely. "Finally we meet," She said.   
  
"Ditto," Takara said, making Cho blink in confusion.   
  
Cho then turned her eye to Sekai. "And you are…?"   
  
"Sekai," Sekai bowed. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, your highness."   
  
"Ahh… yes… Thank you for bring Takara here," She said to the other girl. Then turned back to Takara. "Takara, I know of the danger you are in now. I am very sorry. If what happened in my past, never happened at all, you'd be back in you're world, at your home." She laughed bitterly. "But Fate and destiny have a funny way of working, they do. For mortals and immortals."   
  
"I've noticed…" Takara rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
"But the purpose of this meeting, this opportunity is to tell you that I do exist in you. But instead of talking about who I am, I want to explain to you something that I feel is more important. That is what spirits are, and about a special little spirit you know."  
  
"Drassess?" Takara questioned.  
  
"Yes, but first, I will explain us Spirits," Cho started. "We are not mortal, we are immortal, but this doesn't mean we can't die. We do not die of old age though; we die if we are killed or destroyed, and then our soul is sent to the Shadows, or our version of the mortal 'underworld'. (A/n: =P so Yu-Gi-Oh) In the process, our bodies dissolve or 'de-particleize' as some people may call it. Second, we are born in two ways. We are created from the hearts of mortals. If one believes with all that it's worth that a spirit exists, then one is made in our world. All spirits born this way will come from Atlantis, our Capital." (PS, de-particleize is a made up word. =)   
  
Takara blinked a few times to digest the information. "So that means I can't create bit beasts like BioVolt thought I could?"   
  
"No, anyone can create one, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have control over the creature. Anyways, the second way a spirit is formed is if two dying spirits come together and create another whole. This is done very rarely, and the spirit that is born usually has unusual powers. These types are often called 'pure'.  
  
We spirits have great powers, and it would take thousands of years from a mere mortal to understand us completely. We don't need to eat, drink, sleep, but we can if we want to. We can travel beyond our planets and beyond our universe too, and visit other universes also."  
  
"I'd also like to take this opportunity to explain the way our universes work. There is one mother universe, which is the spirit universe; we call it 'Shiro'. The mother universe serves as a guardian over the other universes—that is our job as spirits, we watch over the mortals. Connected directly to the Shiro universe are five other one; these are called 'Aka', 'ao', 'midori', 'kin' and 'kage'. These are known as the 'Iro' universes. These are universes that sustain mortal life the spirits take great pride in nurturing. My own favorite is 'aka'. Can you guess what one species of mortal is sustains?"  
  
"Humans?" Takara saw amazed. She wasn't sure if she could believe everything Cho was telling her because it seemed too unreal.  
  
"Correct," Cho smiled. "The Iro universes can never disappear, unlike other ones like the Chiisai universes." She looked sadly at Sekai. "Chiisai universes are like this one, the Beyblade universe. They are created for pure enjoyment by mortals of the Iro universes. And when that universe is forgotten, then it will disappear." Sekai looked shocked.   
  
"So… are you saying that the people of this 'aka' universe created this universe for enjoyment?" Sekai whispered.  
  
Takara nodded. "Actually, the only reason I knew so much about Beyblade was because it was a television show." She didn't know what more to say.  
  
"Now, to start with the actually story, I will tell you this. It began when actually my great enemy ruled over Atlantis, and the Spirit Realm, Raidon. He was careless about the people and their needs, and only thought of himself, and the people where thinking about bringing him out of power. There we're massive gangs, and an amazing amount of slaughtering, since spirits deaths are very uncommon. I was a Head Leader of the Security and Law Enforcers, accompanied by my closest friends. Can you guess who they were?"   
  
"Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger and Draciel, right?" Sekai replied, her voice was a monotone.   
  
"Yes, but two others-- Phoetonic; a very similar to Dranzer, but she had the color of pure stunning gold- not burning red- and Dracolius; a dragon demon of ice and water, a shimmering silver color was his scales. You would have considered them a 'couple'. They loved each other deeply," Cho sighed heavily. "And now, this story begins…" and with that, she waved her arm around in the air, and arc over her head.   
  
Suddenly the world went totally white, and all Takara could hear was Cho's voice, and it sounded as if she was very far and as if hidden inside a cave. "On the day that would change me, as well as the entire Spirit realm, me and my team were searching for a band of gangsters that where smuggling illegal substances into the main city. Just so happened, on that very day, Dragoon had spotted them…"   
  
Takara was standing somewhere else. Giant birds swooped around in the sky, and a magnificent city filled her view. She was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a hall; pillars to her right blocked some of the sun's rays, creating shadows on the wall to her left. Creatures of bizarre shapes and sizes walked back and forth, none seemed to notice Takara. Actually, there were a few creatures that Takara recognized. One was Cho, standing there in the hall, flipping through some sheets, reading something on them, and frowning in seriousness. Though, she looked different, a tad younger, and dressed in shiny armor.   
  
Another creature was a blue dragon running through the hall crying 'excuse me! Sorry!' as he bumped into a lot of other beasts. "CHO!" he cried once he was close enough. "CHO! CHOCHOCHOCHOOOOOO!!!"   
  
Cho looked up. "Excuse you," she said, smiling.   
  
"Huh?" Dragoon looked kind of confused.   
  
"You sounded like you were sneezing…" She turned back to the papers. "Emperor Raidon is so careless… I wonder what made the people pick him as our new Emperor after the last one was destroyed in battle? Look at this. The criminal percentage in the city has gone up by 46%! Out of the whole city, before Raidon began his rule, only 5% of the population were criminals. Raidon has only been ruling for less then a millennia and look at all the problems that has already occurred."   
  
"Ah… who cares about that big old fart," Dragoon trotted over. "Hum… by the way, you know how we've been searching for those bandits? Err… well… I think I found them…"   
  
"WHAT???" Cho latterly jumped and choked Dragoon. "Why didn't you say sooner?"   
  
"Err… well it wouldn't be like me to be very serious and jump straight the main point!!" Dragoon cried. Cho released him.   
  
"Good point," she nodded, smiling. "Go get the others. I'll be waiting at out normal station, number 25, like always." She unfolded her butterfly wings and soared away. As she flew by, she spotted Dracolius and Phoetonic. "Hey!!" She shouted. "Come with me! Dragoon found those bandits!"   
  
Dracolius looked up. "Really!?"   
  
Phoetonic smiled and nodded. "I'll go help find the others. I'm assuming Dragoon is looking for them," She spread her majestic golden angel like wings and took to the sky without another word.   
  
Dracolius also leapt into the sky and followed Cho to their destination, Station 25. Minutes after they arrived, in the sky were Dranzer carrying Drigger, Phoetonic carrying Draciel, and Dragoon flying solo (he was one of those spirits who could fly without wings).   
  
"HELLO DOWN THERE!!" Drigger cried when he was close enough.   
  
"Shut your trap, cat," Dranzer hissed, obviously annoyed. "Or I'll squeeze u harder."   
  
"Hey! What did I do to you?" Drigger exclaimed.   
  
Dragoon swooped around the two. "Someone is having a rough day today…" he sang, swooshing in front of Dranzer's so close that she could have bit him. "Hum… I wonder why?"   
  
Dranzer's eyes expanded comically. "IT WAS YOU!" she cried, letting go of Drigger, letting him fall, while she cased Dragoon. "NO ONE STEALS MISTER CUCU AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"   
  
"AHH!" Drigger cried, as he fell down to the earth. "HELP!" Cho glided under the massive tiger and broke his fall.   
  
"Mr. Cucu?" She looked at Dranzer with in eyebrow raised, amusement danced in her voice.   
  
"Mr. Cucu is Dranzer little toy that she had ever since she was a baby… she just can't let him go," Dragoon laughed   
  
Dranzer paled if even possible with her red feathers. "A-a…" she stuttered. "Curse you Dragoon…."   
  
Every laughed at the red phoenix in her embarrassment. "Well anyways, don't you think we should get going?" Dranzer exploded, desperately trying to change the topic.   
  
"Yes," Cho nodded. She turned to Dragoon. "And where is this place that these bandits are hiding at?"   
  
"In the old temple, a couple minutes from here," Dragoon waved his massive claw around in the air. "You know, that old, old one."   
  
"That one… makes sense…" Cho nodded. "We will go with plan Alpha. Dragoon, Dranzer and Drigger and me on in squad A. Draciel, Dracolius and Phoetonic in squad B. Squad A will be the one's going into the temple, Squad B as back up. Understood?"   
  
"Understood!" the rest cried. Then they all took off to the temple.   
  
The temple soon came into the groups view as they flew. It was a great big step pyramid with many stairs. To Humans, it would remind them of the Maya and Aztec temples. It was over grown with plant life, enriching them selves in it old magic that still seemed to live in and out of the temple.   
  
"There!" Dragoon cried. They hovered over top of it, looking for any signs of activity. Finally, a Lion-Man walked out and scanned the area, then went back in. "There See? See?"   
  
Squad A swooped down into and open window, while Squad B hide in the surrounding forest.   
  
Inside, crates as well as the other bodies of her Squad crowded Cho. "Ouch! Damn it Dragoon!" Drigger moaned. "Watch where you put those damn claws!"   
  
"Heheh…" Dragoon giggled. Dranzer sighed in frustration.   
  
"Hush!" Cho whispered. "Someone's coming!"   
  
"LET ME GO!" An angry male voice shouted.   
  
"You're not done your work here!" A rougher male voice shouted back. There was a sound of someone hitting another. "Now Fiery, go check those crates over there..."   
  
"YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME GO!" The other voice cried. The tone of voice, told the hiding spirits that this one was stressed, tired, frustrated and angry, very angry.   
  
"Listen to me, boy," The other voice said. "Do what you're told, or you as well as your village will suffer." The younger male shut up. "Good, know go check those crates over there!"   
  
Footsteps sounded closer to Cho and the rest. Everyone behind the crated tensed up. Drigger even started to growl a bit. Suddenly, a head popped over the other side and stared at them. Just stared. He was a Phoenix-Demon-man, with long dark blue hair and light blue bangs had dark red eyes. Orange and red horns like boomerangs grew from his head, and he had ears like a dragon fin. On his back were two types of wings. Red pair of Phoenix wings, and an orange pair a smaller dragon wings with a demon tail coming from under his orange toga. He looked directly at Cho and whispered, 'Right.'   
  
Cho turned her head to the right to see a pathway in between the crates. "Dragoon! Dranzer! Right! Attack plan DDF!"(DDF= 'Dranzer, Dragoon fire') She turned back to the Spirit name Fiery and found him smirking, somewhat in happiness and somewhat in relief.   
  
"Borico!" the other voice said. "Watch him!" a grunt responded the other voice.   
  
The spirit named Fiery continued to inspect the crates and tighten ropes, etc. All was silent, then…   
  
"FIRE ARROW!"   
  
"PHANTOM HURRICAINE!"   
  
Dragoon started a massive tornado that launched the flaming Dranzer at the unsuspecting guard, knocking him down before he could comprehend anything. Milliseconds afterwards, Cho had her hand at Fiery's throat. "Don't move. Answer our question peacefully and you will get away unharmed," she paused in consideration. "What is exactly going on here?"   
  
The demon spirit lowered his head, putting his hands in the air to show that he had no weapons. "What is going on? Heh… these bandits took my village hostage… that's what they did." He looked up. "You see, these villains are so weak, they resulted to going to a fire clan village, taking the villages elder hostage, and forcing the strongest person to come and comply to they're wishes or the elders would die. But my village is the only fire clan village in this entire universe that has no extremely strong spirits in it, because it is mostly a retirement place for old weak fire spirits. I am the youngest spirit in my villages; so therefore, the others sent me with them. So here I am, working for these pathetic beings…"   
  
"What are they shipping?" Cho asked, a bit softer this time. She kinda pitied the guy… being so unbelievable hot, and being stuck in a situation like this… wait a sec… back up… what did she call him?   
  
"Drugs… power upgrade drugs," Fiery said quietly. He tossed his head to one side, removing some of the blue bangs that coved he eyes. He looked down at Cho, very gently with his reddish eyes.   
  
Cho took in a breath, and let down her hand from his throat. "We're the Security and Law Enforcers, and I am their leader. I promise, Fiery—."   
  
"Don't call me that," he interrupted. "That's just the nickname those devils gave me. I am Yasuo, the fiery. Not Fiery. Yasuo."   
  
"Oookay… Yasuo…" She liked the sound of his name… Yah-sue-oh… yeah, so sexy… -… OO… what was that she called him? Oh god… "Yeah… we're going to get you out of here so you can go back to you're village, as soon as we stop this illegal shipment." She nodded and turned away, so she didn't have to face him. "Err… how many bit-beast are in this operation?"   
  
"Well… I think there is only 5…" Yasuo began counting his fingers. " Yup… Only 5…"   
  
"Then lead us to them!" Cho declared, marching towards the exit of the room. She checked both ways of the hall that linked a bunch of other rooms to the one that they were in. She looked over her shoulder to see Dragoon and Dranzer and Drigger working away to hide the unconscious body of the guard into an entry crate. Yasuo crossed his arms over his chest and made a 'humph' sound.   
  
"Well, just to warn you, there is one extremely strong Spirit here," He narrowed he eye on her, mouth frowning. "He is EXSTREMLY strong." He stared at her fiercely, and yet, almost in concern.   
  
"Don't worry… there are 7 of us here. If any of them try to escape, we'll catch them," Cho nodded. Yasuo rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'you're going to regret it' and started to walk down the hall.   
  
Cho walked behind Yasuo, subconsciously admiring his backside, will Dragoon, Dranzer and Drigger talked about Cho behind her.   
  
"Humm… someone just fell for another spirit," Dragoon sang.   
  
"About time…" Dranzer huffed.   
  
Drigger looked at the other two with a serious look on his face… a look Dranzer caught the look. "Drigger…" She looked at her friend in concern.   
  
"If she falls to fast, a tremendous joy can become a tremendous terror…" The Tiger whispered.   
  
"Ou… when did Drigger become wise?" Dragoon taunted. Dranzer nudged him I his side. She knew, being closer to Drigger then anyone else, that he was one of those insightful spirits.   
  
Thump. Thump. The sound made the stealthy sprits jump. Cho watched as the exposed muscles in Yasuo's back tensed up. "It's he!" he hissed.   
  
Thump. Clump. Clump. Ca-lump. Closer and closer. Then a bullhead poked out of a doorway and looked directly at the group. "INTRUDERS!" He roared. The sound shook the ground, and the ceiling crumbled a little bit. The giant bull whipped his massive head around at Yasuo, but Yasuo just twitched ever so slightly and dodged the sharp horns. But on Yasuo's face was plastered terror. He stepped aside, and the bull-spirit blew past, knocking the others out of the way.   
  
"What did you do that for?" Cho exclaimed angrily.   
  
"Yasuo looked at like she was crazy. "That's the one. He could have destroyed me without even trying." He whispered.   
  
Cho rolled her eyes. "You know what? You guys, these days are such wusses…" She muttered, turning her back to him and chased after the beast. Dranzer, Drigger and Dragoon looked at the Demon spirit to see his reacting.   
  
"IF YOU ARE IMPLYING THAT I AM A COWARD, I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT!!" Yasuo yelled after her, and shot off. Without hesitation, the others followed them.   
  
The bull monster lead them outside of the temple. As soon as Cho had set foot in the soft earth, Squad B emerged form the surrounding forest. Cho lifted her head up to see other bandits fleeing, and without as second though, rose her arm to the sky and screamed, "BUTTERFLY HOSHII!" (A/n: okay… that was cheesy…)   
  
With her middle finger and ring finger bent towards her palm, several blasts of light formed in the shape of butterflies and shot at an incredible speed towards the escaping bandits, and knocked them all out of the sky. Yasuo had emerged in time to see the action. Let's just say he was very impressed with her power. 'Maybe she will have a chance against the Bull,' he thought.   
  
Just then a scream pierced the air around, and anyone who heard it turned sharply to the source. A fountain of golden feather erupted as Phoetonic fell to the ground, clutching her chest where this massive rip was in her flesh. She screeched and screeched in pain, sending the skin on the back of Cho's neck to tingle.   
  
"NO! Phoetonic!!" Dracolius shouted. Phoetonic looked at him, and tried to warn him to stay away, but Dracolius roared. "SILVER LIGHTNING!" A beam of white light, flickered like fire, and had little crackles of electricity dashed all around the beam. It headed straight towards the Bull spirit. But, the bull spirit just raised an arm, and the attack was cut in two. Dracolius choked on his breath. "WHAT?"   
  
Just then the Bull beast lifted his head and from his two curved horns came a gigantic lightning bolt came shooting towards Dracolius. "THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL 'LIGHTNING'!!!" He roared.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dracolius screamed as the bolt struck his body.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cho cried as she watched her wounded friend fall to the ground. She swooped over to him and pressed he hand on his forehead. "Dracolius, hang on. Just hang on…"   
  
"No," His said, voice crackled weakly. "It's to late…. I'm dying." Cho eyes expanded. "Just… bring me to… bring me to Phoetonic…" Complying with her friends wishes, she lifted him up and laid him gently by his love. Phoetonic weakly grasped on of his claws.   
  
Cho slowly stood up, eyes shadowed with fury and blinding rage. "YOU!" she pointed toward the bull beast. "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!"   
  
The Bull smirked and faced Cho. "Bring it one."   
  
"Um…" Yasuo called from the side. "Er… are you sure you want to fight him?" Cho looked at him with dark eyes, which kind of scared him. He stepped back and walked over to Dranzer, Dragoon, Drigger and Draciel who had joined the other 3. "Is she like that often?" He asked.   
  
They looked at him with almost the same look as Cho had giving him. "All 8 of us have been friends for longer then I can remember," Draciel answered. "I am feeling exactly the same as she is… it's not easy losing a friend you've known for so long. And I'm not stopping her either. One thing that all of us knows is that nothing will get between her and extracting her revenge. Beside… we can remove and spirit that is a threat to all of Atlantis. That's our job, basically." He looked extremely sad.   
  
Yasuo nodded with understanding. Some how, he felt as if he would have done the same thing.   
  
Cho watched the Bull, waiting for him to make the first move. She was going over everything she had learned while in Training in her head, checking the possibilities. She remembered that the type of Beast would usually affect its personality, and her opponent being a bull, with a short temper, she figured she would taunt the spirit into pulling the first move. Placing her hand on the mouth she made a loud yawning sound, loud enough for her opponent to hear. That instantly set him off. The bull snorted and lowered his head and charged.   
  
Gracefully flipping into the air, she landed on the beast's back and it passed under her. Then taking hold of his two horns, she settled herself on top of his head. Jeez, Bulls where so predictable… her opponent tried to shake her off, but she was too light. He tried to pull her off, but she used his horns as acrobatic bars and dodged his claws. Finally, he turned to the temple and attempted to smash her into the wall. Seconds before impact, Cho leaped off the monster's back and watched her opponent imbed himself in to the stone   
  
"No, tell me who you're working for," Cho said sternly.   
  
"NEVER!" the bull roared. "JAGGED LIGHTNING!" the lighting from his horns made a tunnel in the stone, releasing himself from the rock. He spun to face Cho again.   
  
"Oh, is that so," Cho said, not really impressed. She lifted her hands to the sky. "SEA OF LIGHT!" a beam from the heavens came crashing into Cho's palm, forming a ball of purple light. With a mighty swing, Cho through the ball at the bull beast.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRG!!!" Her opponent's screamed echoed all around until the ball of light died. The beast laid there motionless for a few seconds until he started to dissolve into tiny sparkling bits.   
  
Cho walked over to the dying spirit. "Who do you work for?" she asked again.   
  
"Well… I guess I'll tell you… " The bull laughed bitterly, his body was dissolved all the way up to his waist now. "Since… he failed me… I will fail him… It was the Emperor… Raidon…"   
  
"Way!" Dragoon exclaimed.   
  
"Way," Draciel echoed.   
  
"It makes sense," Dranzer said.   
  
"Raidon was always up to something," Drigger muttered. "I could tell it from the first day he became Emperor. But what is he up to? Smuggling power upgrade drugs?"   
  
"You will see what he is planning to do," The Bull answered. "He already has half the shipment. Now farewell… and tell Raidon I will be waiting for him in the deepest depths of the Shadows…" the rest of the beast's body disappeared.   
  
They stood there with the shimmering particles of the bull, until they became dull and disappeared. Then they all ran over to where Dracolius and Phoetonic laid on the ground.   
  
"Oh Dracolius!" Phoetonic exclaimed.   
  
"Just hang on there," Cho said softly, leaning over. "We'll find a way to help you…" Find a way? It was hopeless! Cho didn't know any moves or spells that could help her heal them that powerful! Neither did the others.   
  
"No, no. It's too late," Dracolius looked up at Cho and tried to smile, but the pain he was experiencing was that obvious. "And… and we've come to a decision."   
  
"What kind of decision?" Dranzer asked, kneeling down beside Cho, who was on the verge of tears.   
  
"We, me and Phoetonic, are going to do a merging ceremony." He said, squeezing Phoetonix's clam with his own.   
  
"But… a merging will speed up the process of de- particleization of your bodies!" Yasuo cried.   
  
"Would you rather us suffer in this pain?" Dracolius roared. He quieted. "At least… Cho, you will always have a part of us still with you… take good care of her." He turned to Phoetonic and nodded.   
  
Both Phoetonic and Dracolius began to dissolve at an alarming rate, but the little dots of their remains did not just float in the air, they were drawn to where their claws were joined. "Good bye," rang Dracolius and Phoetonic's voices as the completely dissolved away.   
  
Cho lost herself and she fell to the ground in a fountain of tears ands cries. She has succeeded her mission, but had to pay a very great price with her love and friendship.   
  
Raidon.   
  
It was all his fault. Cho hissed at his name. He would pay.   
  
"Look!" Dragoon exclaimed.   
  
Cho looked up to see a little chibi spirit sitting in front of her. She blinked and it blinked back.   
  
"WAHHH!!!" it shouted suddenly flinging dirt in the air the showered Cho.   
  
Cho jumped up and started shaking her head. "DAMN YOU!" She cried. "You got dirt in my hair!!" She suddenly forgot about the death of Dracolius and Phoetonic. That was SO Dracolius to throw dirt in the air. (Her child hood memories with him… )   
  
"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" It cried, shouting joyfully, throwing more dirt into the air.   
  
"What should we name it?" Dragoon asked. The little spirit chucked a rock at him. "Hey! Cut it out!"   
  
"I dunno," Draciel wondered. "How about Dracolius-Phoetonic Jr.!" The little beast chucked a bigger rock at Draciel. "Ouch!"   
  
"WAI!" the little baby spirit began to cry.   
  
"I know," Cho picked up the child and started to calm it down. "Drassess. Isn't that a pretty name?" she looked at the chibi spirit. It was just settling down in her arms.   
  
Cho got a pretty good look at the child. It was definitely a girl, and she had this white wane of hair that came out of her dragon neck. Her body was divided into two different parts. The top half was like a dragon, like her father's, with silvery ice blue colored scales. The lover half was a brownish gold color with beautiful multi colored tail feathers that curled into them at the end. On her back were a golden wing like her mother's and a silver wing like her father's and a miniature pair like the ones on her back as ears. What was very capturing was her green eyes, which Cho realized were a mix of her father's blue ones and her mother's yellow.   
  
"Do-ra-se-ssssssss…" Drassess sounded out her name. "Damn you." And giggled.   
  
OooO   
  
"So… that's Drassess?" Takara asked, awing in wonder.   
  
"Yes, Cho said. "When Drassess was a bit older, she told me she wanted to be with me forever." She sighed. "And when you made those stickers for you're beyblade bit chip on that box machine---."   
  
"Computer," Takara corrected.   
  
"--- I was the one who gave you the idea for her," Cho finished. "And that was Drassess signal to come and live there inside your blade. And so… I don't think I'll go over the rest, I think you already know what happens…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Drassess told me," Takara casually waved at the issue. "Raidon gets banished, then comes back to get you because he claims he loves you, and the Yasuo swoops to the rescue and in the end, you destroy Raidon and sacrifice yourself and now Yasuo searches for you… got most of it right?"  
  
"Pretty much," Cho nodded. "And I must say, it was a pleasure to finally talk to you in person, and it was nice of Sekai to bring you here for me. Thank you all."  
  
"Well then I guess we'd better get going, right?" Sakai asked. Takara nodded. The darkness surrounding them began to glow white and slowly erase Cho.  
  
"And Takara," Cho called, she has hardly visible and her voice was like an echo. "I am always watching…" then she was gone.  
  
==================================================================  
  
And done…   
  
I was a bit lazy, yes, so I cut only the information that you need. Otherwise this chapter would have been just TOO LONG… like 20 pages…  
  
And now…  
  
Review!!  
  
BTW, remember, THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US has a website!!! Where you can find all sorts of other goodies and stuff. It will be updated before the FF.net version!  
  
http:notgoingtogetus.sphosting.com 


	17. The Evil Mind's Eye

DISCLAIMER!! I do not own Beyblade. Now shoo.   
  
And so... TADA!! Next chapter... completed.   
  
You people thought I forgot about this story, please... I love this story! I'm not giving up till it's done!! XD...   
  
Anyways, been busy... and I hope to have the next chappy soon. I haven't even started, but I look forward to write it... I just have to get school over with... I have two summative to work on... its hell...   
  
Anyways... read...   
  
==================================================== THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET US  
  
By: Cold Tears of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 18: The Evil Mind's Eye   
  
Takara crept into the room, silently closing the door behind her. She paused for a moment, listening, only to hear the soft drumming of water from the shower. She tiptoed farther into the room, feeling her way around, searching for a bed. She knew that the bed closest to the door was Kai's, and next to his was she's and then Ray's. Now, the farther she crept silently into the room, the louder another noise became-breathing. 'Someone was sleeping in here,' Takara thought as she touched the end of the second bed and sat down. 'Wonder if it's Kai?'   
  
Suddenly she got one of those mental images of Kai sleeping silently, tangles up in the mess of blankets, making her tilt her head to one side and awe at the kawaii-ness. But what she really wanted was to see him with her own eyes. Oh god, was she ever going to see again? Was Kai ever going to speak again? Takara tried to hear his voice in her head, but it was shattered by the sizzling sound of the shower. She sighed heavily and dropped her head into her palms.   
  
What if? What if? She wasn't sure who had the worst part, Kai or her. Well, she can't hear him or see him, but Kai can see her but can't speak to her. The more she thought about it the sadder and angrier she became. Sad because the hope she once kept was draining itself from her heart, and angry at the Senses for doing it. What was the idea anyways? What did those bastards have against the Bladebreakers if it's the first time they ever met?   
  
The angry and sadness began to take effect as Takara's throat began to feel like someone was choking her, and tears began to build themselves up in her eyes. A little sound slipped from her lips.   
  
The little sound, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed. It woke the sleeping body in the bed next to hers. Kai rose as if thunder had erupted in the room to the little weeping noise, and he quickly swept the area with his maroon eyes. They settled softly on the blue haired girl. He trotted over and kneeled in front of Takara, worry sweeping over his face before he could control the emotion. Her reddish-purple orbs glittered as the tears steamed like ever flowing rivers down her soft cheeks. Frowning in concern, he lifted his hand up to wipe away the tears.   
  
An unsuspected hand suddenly touched Takara's cheek, making her jerk and almost hit the person. That is, until she realized it was Kai, and she relaxed, letting the warm palm take way all the anger, but not the sadness. She lifted her arms and suddenly embraced Kai in a loose hug, burying her face into his chest. Kai frowned farther into concern; did Sekai say something to make Takara so upset?   
  
"Oh Kai!!" Takara suddenly wailed. "What if... what if you never speak again? What if I'll be blind for the rest of my life?!"   
  
Kai smirked and almost laughed. He returned Takara's hug and began stroking her head, still with a smile on his lips.   
  
Just then...   
  
"I'll be going to the White Tiger's Hotel as soon as-," Ray stepped out of the bathroom to see Kai hugging Takara. They seemed to not notice that the shower had stopped. "Oh... so that's what you two do when I'm not here!!"   
  
Both teens whirled around and blushed furiously. "Wha-what?!" Takara stammered. "He was just comforting me-."   
  
"Uh-huh," Ray face suddenly turned to a suspicious cat. "That's what you want me to think! What you really were doing was K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"   
  
Kai whacked Ray on the head.   
  
===================================   
  
"Guys! Guys!" Kenny yelped. "Bad news!"   
  
"What?" Tyson mumbled with a fork with French toast on the end, blowing chucks into the younger boy's face.   
  
"Thank you Tyson," Kenny growled, whipping the food of his face. "That's just what I needed after finding out that our battle with The Sages was cancelled!"   
  
"WHAT?" food in the hair this time.   
  
"Then who are we going to battle?" Max questioned, handing a napkin to Kenny.   
  
"Well after all, we go straight to the finals of the tournament now that we don't have to battle..." Kenny stuttered. "But... if the Senses win their match..." He let the possibility that was so possible hang in the atmosphere.   
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Takara suddenly crashed into the eating area, tripping over chairs and people in the process. "REPEAAT!"   
  
Kenny picked himself off the floor. "I said if the Senses win their battle, then we have to battle them because our battle today was cancelled!"   
  
"OH! SHIT!" Takara dashed out of the eating area, ran into a wall, and disappeared around the corner.   
  
"Can't say she took the news very well..." Max muttered.   
  
"Hey, I was thinking... maybe we could go watch today's match and see if I can collect any information that may help us," Kenny yanked out a chair and sat at the table. "You never know, we might gain some interesting information."   
  
Tyson and Max looked at each other. "That's a good idea," a voice interrupted. Ray was reading off a little sheet of paper Kai had given him. Takara's blue head bobbed behind them. Ray looked up. "Well? What are you sitting there for? The match starts in 15 minutes!!"   
  
"Oh, and that reminds me," Kenny dug into his pocket. "Drassess is all patched up!"   
  
Takara pushed her way through. "Oh! Thank you!" Kenny placed the blade in her hands.   
  
'Drassess?'   
  
Eh? What? Oh... AH! Hey! What's up?   
  
'Glad you're back, I missed you.'   
  
Ah... okay... is that all? Cuz I was haven a nice nap.   
  
'Yeah, that's it.'   
  
Okay then, kid. And by the way, I NEVER want to be in Kenny's pocket again. You'll never imagine the stuff he carries in there.   
  
'Oh, I can imagine. Lots in lots of gadgets.'   
  
Err... wrong. A lot worst.   
  
'Okay not asking.'   
  
Yep. Maybe one day I'll tell you to freak you out. Heh.   
  
'Okay.' Takara wasn't sure she wanted to tell Drassess the true story behind Cho. Maybe one day.   
  
"AH! 10min!" Kenny exclaimed. "What are we standing here for?"   
  
==================================  
  
"We made it on time!" Kenny exclaimed. The Bladebreakers made their way to a row in the front. It was pretty easy to find seats; apparently the Senses weren't very popular.   
  
"Sorry for the delay! The Beyblade Dish wasn't operating properly," suddenly the announcer said. The Bladebreakers sweat dropped. "Anyways, on with todays match! The Senses vs. the Mind's Eye."   
  
"What is with these people and their strange team names? 'The Senses', 'The Eve of Essence', 'The Mind's Eye'..." Tyson exclaimed. "Why can't they have a normal name like 'The Bladebreakers'?"   
  
Max nudged him with this elbow and giggled. "Silly, that's because the name's already taken!"   
  
"First up, Daniachew against Reed!"   
  
The boy named Reed from the opposite team seemed to be quite angry as he walked up to the Beyblade Dish. As He approached he jabbed his finger at Daniachew and roared. "The Sense have betrayed out Village! For that, we have come to take what rightfully doesn't belong to you anymore! Those are the Elders' orders!"   
  
Daniachew blinked for a few moments. "The Elders. The Village... I betrayed them?" He looked extremely upset.   
  
Abdelahi scowled from behind him. "Don't listen to Reed, Daniachew! What you are doing is right! Defeat him and take his hearing!"   
  
The strangest thing happened next, Daniachew went into some sort of trance and his eyes fluttered shut. When he opened them again, his eyes were dark, as if he were possessed.   
  
"What the..." Ray blurted. "What's happening?"   
  
"I dunno," Takara muttered. "Aren't you supposed to tell me? What is this about betraying a Village also?"   
  
Kai frowned as he looked upon Abdelahi, watching the other boy's movements. 'Maybe...' Kai thought. 'Maybe that is his power...'   
  
Mean while...   
  
'Drassess, can you see anything?'   
  
Not really. But I can feel this strange power. I've felt it before, I just can't remember where.   
  
'Strange power?'   
  
"I'm gonna end this quickly!" Reed exploded with anger. "Ehmitare! Rise!"   
  
"The guy has a bit beast?" Kenny cried in wonder.   
  
"Black hole! Absorb his bit beast!" Reed seethed. A black and while giraffe leapt gracefully out of the blade. The Bladebreakers then realized it was no average giraffe at all, it had two heads. One head was where it normally would be, which was white, the other at its rump, which was coloured black. (A/n: If you watch pokemon, there's one similar.) The black head opened its mouth and a vortex seemed to extend like a tongue to suck up Daniachew's blade.   
  
"Papla, Sonic Blast," Daniachew mumbled, in a robotic tone.   
  
The Breakers braced themselves as the beast emerged from the blade. But to their surprise, it was nothing but a simple diamond shaped crystal with a large horn seemed to come out from the top. It made this glass sound as it slowly turned towards the two headed Giraffe called Ehmitare. The Black hole slithered through the air, searching for the crystal. Papla made another glass sound, and the black hole turned its attention to the sound.   
  
Kai found himself shaking now. He gripped his seat as if it would save his life. The others were doing the same, even Takara who couldn't see. The power off the two beasts was enormous.   
  
Papla began to vibrate, and the glass sound began to get louder and louder. Eventually so loud that it shattered the glass of the window high over the stadium. The Breakers as well as the rest of the audience cupped their ears to resist the sound, but it was futile.   
  
Ehmitare's black hole began be forced back by the sound, then suddenly, the black nothingness just exploded and disappeared. Ehmitare itself could not withstand the sound, and escaped into its blade.   
  
PAPLA'S POWER! Drassess suddenly cried. ITS NOT ITS OWN! ITS BEING FEED!   
  
'WHAT? BY WHOM?'   
  
I-I DON"T KNOW... BUT WHAT EVER POWER IT IS, IT'S THE SAME POWER I FELT... IT'S THE SAME POWER I FELT WHEN YOU BATTLED ABDELAHI! I THI--   
  
The noise kept growing and growing, growing so powerful, it blocked out Drassess's voice in Takara's head. Suddenly, Reed's blade just shattered into a thousand pieces and through Reed from the Dish.   
  
"WHOA! And Daniachew takes the match!" the announcer called. Suddenly a girl from the Mind's eye came up and waved a small card at the announcer. "Hum? It seems the Mind's Eye forfeits their match! The Senses pass to the finals against the Bladebreakers!"   
  
The shaken Breakers stared down at the Senses, who looked back up at them. All of the sudden, it seemed they all seemed to loose hope.   
  
=====================================  
  
"Awe...man!" Tyson groaned. He sluggishly picked up Dragoon along with the rest as they marched to the Practice arena. Kai was making them practice.   
  
"Would you rather be crushed under the Senses and have any of your senses taken away for you?" Ray snapped. "I will do anything to revenge the White Tigers."   
  
"The thing that confuses me the most was the conversation between Reed and Daniachew," Takara mused. "Something about a village. And the Senses betraying it."   
  
"Don't worry," Max said nicely. "Whatever it is, I don't think it's our problem. It's the Senses."   
  
Takara chose to ignore him. "Maybe the Senses were from the village Reed mentioned. Maybe the Senses were sent to do something, but chose to do something else? Like steal other peoples senses..."   
  
Kai was sort thinking the same. But what was on his mind was Abdelahi. He was fitting the pieces of the puzzle in this head. 'I bet... all these problems are because of him.'   
  
The Breakers practiced all afternoon, until it was dinner time.   
  
I keep thinking about it... Drassess mused in Takara's head. It had to be it. It felt so Evil... the same Evil...   
  
'Okay, spit it out. You've been like that ever since those matches.'   
  
Alright. Well, remember when you battle Abdelahi? Well, when I faced his bit beast, I was completely focused on it. I only so much as noticed the jerk watching me with this really strange stare. For a moment I though he though I was beautiful-can't argue there--- but then my body went completely numb, and I couldn't move a bit. I felt as if an evil force had washed over me so cold that it locked me in some invisible ice cube. I was completely exposed.   
  
'Really?'   
  
But I always thought it was his BEAST that did that. But then I realized today, that his beast wasn't out, and I felt that same evil. I thought at first, that maybe all of the Senses bit beasts possessed this evil. Then I saw the crystal beast, Papla. Even if it doesn't appear to have eyes, I saw it look at me, and it moaned in pain. It was like it was being given something that it didn't like. I saw there was no evil in the beast. I been thinking about it all after noon, and then I realized, Adbelahi's Bit beast also was not evil, if I looked at the signs correctly.   
  
The evil wasn't comming from the beast. It would almost be obvious is if were. But the source was somewhere near by. The same goes for the fight with Abdelahi, the evil didn't come from his beast... anyways...   
  
I've just been thinking... maybe the evil is not the beast, but one of the Senses themselves? Well, I thought if the Senses take other peoples senses to increase their own, then what would be the Senses, senses? If Daniachew is hearing, then his hearing would be increased. Jawara is voice, so his voice would be amplified. Gyamfi is touch, so his own physical abilities could have become heightened. Dzibode is smell, so he can probably smell things normal people can't. But what about Abdelahi? I figured he could have amazing eyesight... but the name of the other team 'the Minds Eye' made me realize, what if he can see into people themselves. Maybe his sense is so powerful, he's physic.   
  
Takara fell silent. 'Then...' She thought silently. 'Then he's using his own power to control his teammates?'   
  
Yeah.   
  
'That's just terrible! Then maybe the Senses aren't really evil after all. Maybe it's just Abdelahi!'   
  
Bingo.   
  
The Breakers come to their room and ate their instant noodles for dinner. Everyone got ready to go to sleep.   
  
Takara found her way to her bed and sat down. She listened quietly to foot steps around her. One pair went to her left, the other to her right. 'It's now or never.'   
  
"Umm... hey guys," She spoke up, all cheerful. She swore someone through daggers at her with his eyes with her cheerful voice. Must have been Ray, he had been in a bad mood all day. "I was just thinking..."   
  
Puh, more like I was the one thinking.   
  
'Shut-up.'   
  
"WHAT?" Ray seethed.   
  
"Jeez, Ray, chill," Takara snapped back. "I was just thinking about something..." She told them what Drassess had told her. "So?"   
  
Kai nodded. That was just what he was thinking. Ray was silent.   
  
"Okay... I was just thinking if Abdelahi is physic... then if we want to win tomorrow, we have to distract him somehow." (A/n: she's been thinking a lot...)   
  
"How would you distract a Physic person?" Ray asked quietly.   
  
"With another physic person. Fire verses Fire," Takara smiled.   
  
"Where in the world would you find another Physic person?" Ray looked up, confusion diffidently evident in his voice.   
  
"I know of one," Takara laid down. "I'll take care of that tomorrow, right now, let's get some sleep."   
  
"Awe!! Tell me! Don't leave me in the dark!" Ray whined. Kai shook his head and turned off the lights.   
  
=============================   
  
"Oh! Really, you'll be there?" Takara squealed. "Oh! Thank you! I'll owe you big time! No seriously. I think we all would owe you. Alright, okay, bye!"   
  
"Who was that?" Tyson asked while munching on his cereal.   
  
"Somebody," Takara dragged the word. She smirked and skipped happily out of the room, nearly running to the wall.   
  
"Today, she's in a good mood," Max commented. "Even when she knows today we're facing the Senses!"   
  
"She's strange," Tyson muttered.   
  
"HEARD THAT!" A voice called.   
  
"Wonder who she called?" Max pondered. "Hey! Maybe if we press redial, we'll figure out who it---."   
  
"AHH!!" A whining voice cried. "We're going to be late!" A short red head boy ran passed the table. (A/n: haven't you noticed how they're always going to be late?)   
  
The Breakers sighed and headed out to go to the stadium.  
  
============================================================  
  
Remember that this story has a website!   
  
notgoingtogetus.sphosting.com   
  
sorry about the pop ups... --; 


End file.
